There and Back Again
by Eraman
Summary: It has been some time now since the school year has ended and the summer is being kicked off with a premier and then it will be back to school for a new year of drama, competition and senior years and maybe even a wedding, But there will also be danger ahead. Sequel to the Asian Mystery (real one)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Wes walked up to where Rachel and Kurt were standing. They were in their costume because tonight was the night and it was about ten minutes to show time. Wes took Kurt's hand and felt him grip it _tightly_.

"Honey you are going to break the bones in my hand", Wes said and smiled. "And I need it to slap you."

"Well I need my hand to slap you but I don't enjoy it as much as you do", Kurt said.

"What? Being slapped or doing the slapping?"

"Oh shut up!" Kurt grumbled as Wes laughed at his red face. "Wes do you think I could drop dead now without anyone hating me?"

"Not really no", Wes said and pulled his boyfriend close to him. "So many people will be disappointed. After all, the salon is full, our parents are here, my brothers-"

"Is Chris here", Rachel asked and cut him off. It was the millionth time she'd ask.

"No", Wes said with a small smile. "He said that he could not come to this little show because his girlfriend is busy starring in a Broadway show and he would _die_ before he missed it."

"Oh that's too bad… I hope his girlfriend will be happy and… wait that's me!"

Wes and Kurt laughed as she realized Wes had been talking about her. She gave him a glare but it soon melted into a smile.

"I can't believe we are finally here", she squealed and hugged both boys. "We are going to have a premier on a _real_ Broadway stage!"

"How did it come to this", Kurt said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well it started when I was at musical camp and", Wes began but was cut off when a hand covered his now green lips.

"Don't ruin the moment my love", Kurt told him and Wes grinned behind the hand and his eyes smiled at Rachel. She beamed back.

"Good luck today guys", said a happy voice and a girl in a red hat, green tank top, blue jacket with white vertical stripes and a wide skirt that was blue with same kind of stripes walked by them. "We will be fantastic won't we Wes, Kurt?"

"We will", Wes said politely and she hurried off. Wes and Kurt groaned.

"Why did Bella get the role as Boqy?" he asked.

"As long as Rachel doesn't get sick I can stand her", Wes said. "Bella as Fiyera? Not a good idea." Both boys shuddered.

"You do know that she claims that she can turn both of you straight", Rachel said with a small smile.

"Oh hell no", Kurt said. "That is impossible."

"If Brittany couldn't turn Kurt straight", Wes said and smiled. "And you, Santana, Brittany, Tina or Quinn could turn _me _straight I don't know how she thinks she can do it."

"Why have you kissed so many girls again", Kurt asked.

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare and dating one of them."

Rachel smiled at her friends.

"Do you remember her audition", she asked and both boys shuddered again.

As soon as the auditions started it was made clear to the applicants that only the minor roles were being auditioned for because Thomas had already found his Fiyera, Elphion and Galindor/Glindor. But when Bella saw Wes and Kurt in the audience, watching her and being presented as Elphion and Galindor she demanded to be allowed to audition for Fiyera because she knew she and those two would look amazing beside her on stage.

The only reason she got to play Boqy was that she was amazing. But she had made it her life's goal to get Kurt and Wes to break up so that she could date one or the other, she couldn't really decide who she wanted to marry out of the two of them.

"Yo guys", a voice said and they turned and saw the boy that was playing Nestor former known as Nessarose. "We're gonna kill it out there tonight!"

"Of course George", Wes said with a smile and George turned to Rachel.

"A good luck kiss for me Chellie?" he asked and she laughed and gave his cheek a small kiss. George had turned into a really good friend of theirs and he was actually going to be at NYADA with Wes after the summer.

Now before you all start thinking Rachel will fall for him, George is engaged with the girl of his dreams, the girl that part of the very same company Rachel and her boys are. George's girlfriend Lena is the one that will play Doctor Dillamona. She had been by earlier to get kisses from Wes and Kurt. George and Lena had this little… ritual before any performance they did. They had to get kisses on their cheeks from their closest friends in the company of the opposite sex. The lights backstage started to flicker and the company all gathered around. They said a little prayer and exchanged hugs and then it was about to begin.

* * *

Chris was bouncing in his chair because his girlfriend was getting on stage. They had already gotten to see Wes and Kurt being _amazing_ as Galindor and Elphion. Wes had been better than ever after all these months of practice and Kurt had as well. Seeing Kurt dressed in those amazing and luxurious outfits was bringing smiles on everyone's faces, well everyone that knew him. Why? Well they knew Kurt loved great fashion and Galindor got to wear lots and lots of fashionable clothes.

They could also see that the distaste Galindor was showing for Elphion's style was real and coming from Kurt. Kurt didn't like it at all. But Chris had to admit, as well as Mike and Tina that Wes did look _extremely_ good in black and with green skin. For some reason it made him look magical. The whole show was amazing and everyone in it was so talented.

Chris did have to try and stifle a laugh when the girl that played Boqy ran up to Kurt and read her lines perfectly and with a longing in her eyes that were completely honest. Kurt looked as disturbed as Galindor should but it was all real. Chris grinned as Wes walked across the stage and nearly got run over by a cart. Wes told the driver some really… angry words and then noticed that the inhabitant of that cart was sleeping.

"Hey you", he yelled and hit on it. "Wake up!"

"You can't do that to her highness", the driver said as a very sleepy and really worn out Rachel appeared. She was dressed in a pretty red dress with white sleeves and black high heeled boots and she looked hangover.

"I don't care who she is", Wes spat and then turned to Rachel. "Your cart nearly knocked me over and you're sleeping?!"

"Of course", Rachel said drowsily. "It's daytime." She got out of the cart. "Well, see you soon Larry. I doubt I'll stay at this school longer than any of the others."

"So is this how you treat people", Wes asked her. "Nearly knocking people over with your cart and not even noticing them?"

"Well maybe the driver saw the green and thought: Go!" Rachel said and the audience gasped and Wes looked furious before he stormed off. Rachel watched him go and then "Boqy" came running by.

"Galindor", she screamed and ran up to Kurt. "I know I'm just a munchkin, but even a munchkin has feelings and I've tried to tell you about mine a few times but… But I think that you don't even know who I am."

"Aw that's not true Biqi", Kurt said.

"Boqy."

"Biqi do you realize who that is", Kurt asked and ran past her to look at Rachel with adoration in his eyes. He was holding his hand on Boqy's arm.

"You're touching me", she squealed with a big grin on her face.

"That must be princess Fiyera of the Winki people", Kurt told her and ran up to Rachel while saying: "Her reputation is so scandalicious."

Kurt stopped by Rachel that was looking very confused.

"Are you looking for something", Kurt asked her. "Or _someone_?"

"Uh yes I'm sort of having history class", Rachel began but before Kurt could answer Boqy grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the history building, but Kurt pulled her back. Chris grinned as he watched the dialogue unfold before the next song, _Dancing Through Life_, would start.

Chris grinned throughout the whole number and he laughed with everyone else when Wes appeared in that pointy hat. But it was a bit hard for a lot of people in the audience because even with hat and glasses… Wes looked really handsome. He didn't look ugly or strange or hideous. The _Dancing Through Life _number ended and Mike and Tina started laughing as Wes and Kurt were rolled in on two beds and Kurt was practically bouncing up and down on his while Wes gave him odd looks.

"You're very first party ever!" Kurt squealed and Wes gave him a look.

"Do funerals count", Wes asked.

"You're first party ever", Kurt said again and then ran over to Wes' bed and jumped up. "Oh I know, let's tell each other something we've never told anyone. I'll go first. Fiyera and I are going to get married!" Kurt cheered loudly and looked like a little kid. Wes looked at him.

"You've asked her already", he asked Kurt.

"Oh no she doesn't know yet."

"Oh…"

"Now you tell me a secret", Kurt said and took Wes' hand.

"Like what", Wes asked and Chris took out his camera, he intended to film this part and send it to the Warblers. Chris, Mike, Tina, their parents and Kurt's parents were wall sitting in the audience. It was the premier after all.

"Like…" Kurt said and then grinned. "Like why do you sleep with this funny green vile under your pillow!" He stole it and jumped off the bed. Wes chased after him. Kurt taunted him a bit and Wes tried to reach the thing. But Kurt held it out of reach.

"It was my mother's!" Wes suddenly shouted and snatched it from Kurt and Kurt stopped taunting him. "That's all…"

"Well that's not fair", Kurt sniffed sadly. "I told you something really good." He buried his face in the pillows with a dramatic sob. Kurt just laid there for a little bit and Wes sighed.

"My father hates me", he then said.

"I do not", James whispered in Chris' ear and Chris snorted, on stage Kurt gasped.

"It's not a secret", Wes said holding up his hand to stop Kurt from saying something. "The secret is… He has a reason. It's my fault."

"What", Kurt asked and got and sat on the bed beside Wes. "What is?"

"That my brother is the way he is", Wes continued.

"True", Mike and Chris said to each other.

"You see when our mother was carrying Nestor", Wes continued. "Our father started worrying that the new baby would come out…" He trailed off.

"Green", both him and Kurt said.

"He was so worried he made our mother chew milkflowers", Wes continued. "Day and night… Only it made Nestor come to soon so his legs wasn't developed properly… and our mother… Never woke up. It happened because of me."

"But that was the milkflowers' fault", Kurt said and took Wes' hand again. "Not yours. It may be your secret Elphion but that doesn't make it true." They smiled and looked out the window.

"Oh look it's tomorrow", Kurt squealed happily and the audience laughed. "Oh and Elphin, oh it's it alright if I call you Elphin?"

"Well as long as it isn't Cabbage Face anymore", Wes grumbled.

"Oh and you can call me…" He made a swoop with his arms. "Glindor! Oh and Elphin now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project!"

"You really don't have to do that", Wes said and nearly looked worried.

"I know", Kurt said and smiled. "That's what makes me so nice."

**Whenever I see someone****  
Less fortunate than I  
**

"And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?" Kurt asked and Wes rolled his eyes but smiled.**  
**

**My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
**

**And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:**

**Popular!**  
**You're gonna be popular!**  
**I'll teach you the proper ploys**  
**When you talk to boys**  
**Little ways to flirt and flounce**  
**I'll show you what shoes to wear**  
**How to fix your hair**  
**Everything that really counts**

**To be popular**  
**I'll help you be popular!**  
**You'll hang with the right cohorts**  
**You'll be good at sports**  
**Know the slang you've got to know**  
**So let's start**  
**'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:**

**Don't be offended by my frank analysis**  
**Think of it as personality dialysis**  
**Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a**  
**Sister and adviser**  
**There's nobody wiser**  
**Not when it comes to popular -**  
**I know about popular**  
**And with an assist from me**  
**To be who you'll bee**  
**Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:**  
**There's nothing that can stop you**  
**From becoming populer... lar****  
**

**La la la la**  
**We're gonna make**  
**You popular**

**When I see depressing creatures**  
**With unprepossessing features**  
**I remind them on their own behalf**  
**To think of**

**Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!**

**They were popular! Please -**  
**It's all about popular!**  
**It's not about aptitude**  
**It's the way you're viewed**  
**So it's very shrewd to be**  
**Very very popular**  
**Like me!**

"Why, Master Elphion look at you", Kurt said after getting the glasses off, the black hair sexily ruffled and had managed to make Wes smile a little. "You're so handsome".

Wes looked at his reflexion in the mirror.

"I…" he said. "I have to go." Wes ran off the stage.

"You're welcome!" Kurt called after him and then with a smile turned to the audience.

**And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!**

Burt was so proud seeing his son on a Broadway stage. The whole show had been amazing and don't tell anyone but one of the movies Burt had always loved was _The Wizard of Oz_. He and Elizabeth had seen it a thousand times surely. Seeing this twist on it was actually pretty amazing and somehow made sense as well. He watched his son come down with that bubble, holding the book that his character's best friend had given him and looking sad. The crows was singing:

**Good news! She's dead!****  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!**

Burt was going to deny it if anyone asked but he was actually crying seeing that Elphion and Fiyera were both alive and would be together, but he was incredibly sad about Galindor never being allowed to know.

**Galindor: Who can say if I've been**  
**Changed for the better**  
**But**

**Elphion: Because I knew you**

**Crowd: No one mourns the Wicked**

**Galindor: Because I knew you**

**Galindor & Elphion: I have been changed for good!**

**Crowd: No one mourns the Wicked  
Wicked  
Wicked!**

After the last note rang out the stage went black and everyone in the room started cheering loudly. The lights came on again so that the cast could bow to the applauds. Burt smiled as first the young woman that played Dillamona took the stage, followed by "Nestor" and "Boqy", after them came "Madame Morrible" one of the few untouched roles, then "Elphion" and "Nestor's" father, followed by the wizard those two and the mother were also unchanged roles and then came Rachel to big cheers and Burt had to admit that she made quite the beautiful princess and scarecrow. But then last and by no mean least Kurt and Wes took the stage as "Elphion" and "Galindor". The cheers were loud and all actors were smiling. Yes this was going to be a great summer.

* * *

**TBC The title may change if I can figure out a better one. Anywho I will update next chapter when Room 213 is finished but I've gotten a few begging messages soooo... I decided to be nice for once ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After the show Rachel, Kurt and Wes got washed up and changed out of costume as soon as they could because they knew their families were waiting for them and boyfriend in Rachel's case. Thomas had told the cast and crew that they would celebrate the next day since everyone had their family there right now. Kurt was the first one to get out of his costume and makeup and he knew Wes would be last. Getting that green out would take some time. He chuckled and decided that he could help his boyfriend. He went into Wes' dressing room and saw him scrubbing the green away from his neck.

"You missed a spot", Kurt teased.

"Hi", Wes said and smiled at him, looking at Kurt's reflection in the mirror. "Don't you look all sporty."

Kurt looked at his clothes. It was jeans and a tennis shirt, trainers and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well don't you look green of envy", Kurt teased.

"Ha, ha, ha", Wes said but smiled. "Do you min helping me clean the back of my neck and shoulders? I can't quite reach…"

Kurt smiled and hurried in and started to help getting the green off of Wes. They worked in quiet and Kurt smiled as he thought of how many times they would be doing this little cleaning ritual this summer. Every day would have at least two shows… some even three.

Kurt couldn't help but think that it would look amazing on his transcript when he applied for NYADA. They couldn't say no to a student that has already landed a main role in a Broadway musical could they? Also their football team at Dalton, where he was kicker, was always classed as national champions even though they didn't take part in any games because of the nonstop victories the team had. He was also part of a group winning nationals so his transcript wasn't going to be that bad. Oh and he was fluent in French and a former national winning cheerleader. When he thought about it, his application would look really impressive.

"Uh Kurt not that I am complaining about your skills but don't you think that exact part of my neck is clean now?" Wes asked. "You've been rubbing at it for about five minutes."

"Oh sorry honey", Kurt said and blushed. Wes smiled and got up, all clean again and not green anywhere. Except for some green glitter in his hair. He looked at Kurt and smiled before giving his lips a soft kiss, sadly he had to reach up slightly because Kurt had grown a lot during the summer and was as tall as Chris now… taller than Wes and Wes knew his little brother hadn't hit that last grow spurt yet… Hopefully he wouldn't get too tall.

"What was that kiss for", Kurt asked as Wes moved away to get out of the black robes he wore on stage.

"Just a thank you for helping me", Wes answered while pulling a dark blue jersey over his head. He quickly changed out of his trousers and got into his own light ones. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and couldn't keep his eyes from watching Wes' butt as he bent over to grab his socks. Wes knew he was looking and smiled.

"Seeing something you like love", he asked and Kurt blushed. Wes just smiled and got his socks on and then the shoes. He put the things he needed in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He turned to Kurt.

"Ready to go get Rachel", he asked and Kurt nodded. Wes held out his free hand to Kurt and Kurt hurriedly took it and Wes kissed his cheek before they left his dressing room. It didn't take too long to find Rachel. She was struggling with getting into her shoes and putting her pants on at the same time. Wes put his backpack down by the door and crept towards her. Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's playfulness. When Wes was behind her he put his arms around Rachel's middle and hoisted her up.

"Wesley!" she squeaked and tried to get out.

"Hurry Kurt", Wes said. "Help her get her fabulous shoes on so that we can get going.

"You evil boy put me down!" Rachel said but Kurt was already tying her shoes for her. "Kurt stop helping him!"

"I'm not helping him", Kurt said with a smile. "I'm helping you Rachel."

"Well stop that you are tickling my feet!"

"I'm almost done."

"Good", Wes said. "Then pack her bag if you may?"

"Of course", Kurt said and did just that. He got her stuff ready and turned when Rachel squeaked again and saw that his boyfriend had slung her over his shoulder. She had her arms crossed and was pouting and glaring at Kurt at the same time. Kurt held her purse out to her and she took it. Kurt took Wes' bag and Wes walked out with Rachel over his shoulder.

"Why am I being carried", she asked.

"Because you are so slow and we are in a hurry", Kurt said and Rachel smiled. She was in the same hurry but they didn't have such long hair to get ready as she did. They walked past quite a few of their friends in the cast and crew and she waved at them. But she was eager and when they got out through the stage door she demanded to be let down. Wes did so and she ran off down the alley with only one goal in mind.

* * *

Said goal was waiting with his brother, sister-in-law, parents, Rachel's dads and Burt and Carole. He had his hands in his pockets and was waiting anxiously for his girlfriend. He had a small gift for her in the bag he had brought with him today. It also contained Mike's camera. It wasn't a very special gift but it was still something very special. I don't know if you remember but Chris is actually a painter. So he had made a small portrait for Rachel. He was starting to get nervous and when he got nervous his family always thought he looked so adorable. And he did. If you can imagine a puppy that is coming to a new place for the first time and is a bit nervous you have a nervous Chris. Suddenly he heard a squeal and after that… he hit the pavement with a excited Rachel clutching to him. Mike, Tina and the parents all laughed.

"Nice to see you too Chel", Chris groaned and sat up. She got off of him and helped him get up but then latched onto him again. He grinned, put his arms around her and spun her around and she squealed in happiness. Mike smiled at his little brother and then grinned.

"Wes", he called and waved. "Kurt!"

The pair grinned and jogged up and as Wes hugged Mike, Kurt hugged Tina. Tina started to talk a million miles an hour. She asked them dozens of questions but they never got a chance to answer. So Mike decided to help his brother and 'brother-in-law' a bit on the road so he put his hands on Tina's waist, spun her around and kissed her. Wes and Kurt laughed at her shocked face but she then smiled into the kiss so that Kurt and Wes could greet their parents.

"Kiddo you were amazing!" Burt said and hugged his son close.

"Thanks dad", Kurt said and grinned. "Hi mom!" He hugged Carole and she hugged him back.

"Hello honey", she said.

"Did you like it", he asked. "Please tell me you liked it?"

"I liked it a lot. Especially that girl that played Boqy, she really seemed so in love with you. As if her feelings were real."

"Mom… they were real. She's harassing me and Wes I mean… she wants to break us up and get together with either of us! She thinks she can change the fact that Wes and I are both 100% gay."

Burt snorted and clapped him on the shoulder and looked at the Montgomery-Changs. Wes was caught in a hug by all four of his parents and he smiled brightly. Lola and Maria were hugging him and Michael and James were hugging their wives and son at the same time.

"Wes!" a happy voice squealed and Wes grinned and squirmed out of the double hug to scoop up the little toddler that came running towards him with an Asian couple close behind. It was James' brother Patrick. The little toddler was of course Elijah. Wes scooped him up into a hug and the toddler hugged him back and kissed his cheek and then started to tell of all fun he had, but Wes could also see that he was very tired. They all talked for a bit and then there was a high squeal and everyone turned to Rachel and saw her tackle her boyfriend to the ground with another hug. The reason? She loved her gift.

"I love you!" she squealed and kissed his face over and over again.

"Why does she love you that much", Tina asked and Rachel held up her gift and Tina took it. She looked at it and gaped. On it was a painting Chris had done. It was of Rachel. She was sitting on the windowsill in an open window and the cool summer breeze was making her hair move just slightly and there were full of stars on the night sky. Rachel also had a flower behind her ear and looked insanely beautiful, with a small smile on her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. The starry night sky did have one star that shone brighter than the others and Tina understood what that meant. It was Rachel's star because Chris kept telling her that her star shone brighter than any other star out there.

"Chris this is amazing", Tina said and handed the portrait around the group. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Yeah, it took a few months to paint", Chris mumbled and blushed slightly. Rachel had let him get up now and she was hugging him tightly. Carole looked up from the painting that she was holding in her hands.

"You painted this? I thought it was a photograph you had taken and had finished up in Photoshop", she said and stared at the youngest Montchang. "Honey you really are talented." Chris blushed even more as everyone agreed to Carole's words.

"Wessy", Elijah asked and pulled on his jersey's collar.

"Yeah buddy", Wes asked and looked at him.

"Can we go now, me sleepy."

Wes kissed his forehead.

"Mom", he said.

"Yes", Maria answered. Burt looked confused. He always wondered how Lola and Maria could know exactly who he meant when he said mom. Burt had noticed that whenever the Montchangs said 'mom' just one of them… unless it was directed at both. He wondered how they did it. Michael and James both answered if the boys said dad.

Burt was so caught up in his musings that he didn't realize everyone else was leaving until Carole pulled on his hand. He smiled and with her hand in his and his arm around Kurt they walked to the house they were renting with the Montchangs and Berrys for the stay in New York. They'd stay the whole week and watch the show at least one more time.

Burt watched the three stars in their big family. Rachel was holding Chris' hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked so happy, he had never seen her so happy. Not even when she was with Finn. Burt had always liked the little girl but he had also always thought that she could get very bossy, annoying and loud. But Chris… Chris made her less of all that. She wasn't as bossy with him or loud and Burt knew why. She didn't need to. Chris understood her so she didn't have to get louder or bossy with him to get him to understand what she wanted or needed. Finn never really understood that so she had to be loud and annoying and bossy with him.

Then Burt looked at Wes. Elijah was asleep in his arms, one arm around Wes' neck and he was sucking on his other thumb. Burt couldn't help but smile. The oldest Montchang was that older brother you dreamt of having and Burt had never met anyone with a heart as big as his. He was an amazing person, out into the tiniest of hairs on his head and into his fingertips. He cared so much about everyone and especially about his boyfriend. Burt smiled.

His son Kurt had never been as happy as when he and Wes got together. He was happy now too. He really loved his boyfriend and Wes loved him back. They were a perfect pair. Kurt was… well not loud but he knew what he wanted and he had very strong opinions and his clothing style was loud. He was also just a bit shy and timid at times. The two of them weighed each other out. Wes' calm and more pulled back style on clothing helped pull Kurt down to earth sometime. Kurt's driven way helped give Wes that tiny little boost that he needed at times. Wes may ground Kurt but Kurt helped raising Wes to the skies. They were the perfect pair.

When Burt saw his son on stage his heart swelled with pride and he knew that Kurt's mother was watching her baby from the heavens. Kurt, Wes and Rachel were perfect performers and they had found their calling. There was no doubt about it in Burt's mind. Those three would go far.

* * *

When they got to the house Maria gently took Elijah from Wes' arms and headed upstairs to tuck the little one in for the night. The rest of them headed into the living room and sat down all around the place. Wes sat down in an armchair and Kurt sat on his lap, Wes didn't look as if he could even dream of objecting. Rachel and Chris snuggled up together on one end of one of the sofas while Mike and Tina curled up on the other end of the same sofa. The Montchang boys' parents sat down on a second sofa, with room for Maria and The Hudson-Hummels and the Berrys sat down on the third.

"Can you _now _tell us exactly how it felt to be on a Broadway stage for the first time", Tina asked eagerly. "I wanna know so bad… oh and I wanna know why the girl that played Boqy really looked as if she wanted to kiss Kurt for real.

"She does", Rachel, Kurt and Wes said with one mouth.

"Well actually Kurt _and _Wes", Rachel added and grinned. "You see this girl saw them at her audition and fell in love with both. Now she is making it her life's mission to break them up and get together with either one of them, because she is sure she can make them straight or at least bi."

Wes scoffed and Kurt made a pft sound while everyone else laughed.

"And is there a risk", Burt asked with a teasing tone.

"Nope", Wes answered. "If Britt couldn't turn Kurt straight…"

"And if Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina or Quinn could turn Wes", Kurt continued.

"No one can", they said together and everyone else laughed. Rachel yawned and leaned on her boyfriend.

"Okay", Hiram Berry said and got up. "Our little princess is tired and we all have a long day tomorrow. I think we should all head to bed."

"Agreed", Burt, James and Michael said and the parents started to leave.

"Well come along then kids", Maria said at the door, she had just returned.

"Coming", Rachel said and got up, took Tina by the hand and dragged her to the door happily. Both girls liked their little before bed talks, facial rituals and just pure girl-time. Kurt was great and all but some things he didn't understand. Wes put his arm around Chris's shoulder and they walked out of the room. Kurt was sharing with Mike because Burt still threatened Wes with a shotgun if he did something rated PG.

Wes smiled at Kurt when heading for his and Chris' room. Kurt smiled back and blew him a kiss. Wes 'caught' it and put his hand to his chest and winked. Kurt just smiled and everyone headed for bed. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the shortness but I need to get into the Wert-mood again ;) I haven't been there for so long :P**

**Malurina - I'm happy to hear that :)**

**Guest - I haven't been hiding, you muck me! ;) I have been writting other stuff :P**

**Kitty917 - Okay, wow you really like this that much already? I'm happy you like the Montchang brothers :)**

**yngoldfogee - I hope I won't disappoint**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Wes pulled on the dull grey pants he was having as ugly-duckling-Elphion as Kurt had dubbed it. Because he changes after _I'm Not That Boy_ into a green and black swan. Or something like that. He right now stood in his dressing room. Getting ready for the show. He had painted his feet green just a little bit ago. Thomas was obsessed with making it look as if his whole body really was green. They had a short rehearsal a week after their premiere and Thomas realized that the shirt Wes was wearing sometimes showed a little bit of skin on his stomach… which wasn't green. So from now on Wes had to paint his _whole_ torso green. Kurt told him to call him if or when he needed help to get his back green. Wes was about to do that when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", he called believing it was Kurt and roamed through the stage clothes to find the grey knitted shirt that was damn ugly that he would wear for quite a long time.

"Wow if we had been here earlier had we caught you naked", a voice asked and Wes couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"Hi guys!" he said and turned to the door just in time to catch Jeff as the blonde ran up to hug him. The Warblers were there, all of them. Thad was still walking with a cane even though he claimed he didn't need them but Fred was adamant that he build up his strength properly. Wes got hugs from them all, Mike and Chris were there too and got hugs too of course.

"When did you guys get in", Wes asked.

"Yesterday", David answered. "We wanted to surprise Kurt and you."

"We're heading there next", Blaine said happily. "But knowing Kurt we don't want to walk in on him half naked because he'll get upset."

"True", Wes said with a smile.

"And you're not as… sensitive with your body."

"It's because he sometimes practice with just pants", Chris said happily. Wes smiled at him and gave him a gentle shove. Then he noticed John look at something on the floor with confusion.

"What is it John", he asked and the soon-to-be-sophomore looked even more confused.

"Wes why are your feet green", he asked and that caused all the Warblers to look at Wes' feet. They were green.

"Ah I can explain that", Wes said. "You see Thomas has his quirks. He wants it to feel real so basically every inch of me that can get visible will be green. My legs are green up to the knees and just a little bit above… just in case. Wes walked up to the mirror and looked at the things he would need to make himself green. "I have to paint my entire upper body."

"Need a hand", Trent asked and Wes looked at him.

"_Please_", he said. "I'm no good at this stuff!"

The Warblers all laughed and then decided to go and bugger Kurt and Rachel just a little before the show started. Trent stayed behind to help Wes. He ordered the older boy to have a sit and then started on his face.

"How are you Trent", Wes asked.

"No talking", Trent said with a smile. "But I'm fine. Nothing much happening during the summer. Before you ask, the rides and flights went without trouble. I rode here on the train with Fred, Thad and Frank. And yes they are all just fine even though Thad is getting quite fed up with Fred and Frank and their still hyper-protectiveness over him. Thad is fine, he gets a bit tired of them when they bug him about not using that cane. I think he only uses it to smack people beyond his reach. He is also annoyed with the fact that the freshmen are all a lot taller than him now. It's so fun to know that one of our oldest is the smallest."

"Yeah he-"

"I said no talking", Trent scolded. "Now your face is almost done and then you can talk. This paint really dries quickly… oh and it is easy to wash off right?" Wes nodded. "Good we wouldn't want you to run around looking like spinach tomorrow. There, your face is done so you can… wait can I do I _tiny _modification to your makeup?"

"Sure", Wes said and smiled and felt a small brush by the outer corner of his right eye. "That tickles."

"No talking."

Wes rolled smiled fondly and waited. Trent finished what he was doing on his right eye and then went for the left. He was soon done and Wes gaped when he saw the modification. It was small dark green vines going up to his temple and then down to his jaw.

"Trent", he said. "Just… _wow_. Thomas will want to hire you after this." Trent smiled proudly at those words and then helped Wes get green all over.

* * *

Kurt was with the Warblers in his dressing room, Rachel was there also and they were both in costume, ready to get on the stage. The Warblers were happily chatting to them about everything and nothing and Rachel was sitting on Chris' lap. She felt like one of the boys and couldn't wait to hear what the boys thought after the show. They had gotten good reviews for the show in the papers, especially Kurt, Wes and her and she was actually not the slightest upset with sharing the fame and spotlight with anyone. There was a knock on the door and Rock opened it and Wes and Trent stepped in.

"Wow", he said when he saw Wes' green face and hands. "Dude who're you jealous of?"

"No one", Wes said and smirked. "Eating green can do this to people you know."

_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally  
__Green!_

Kurt and Rachel sang this and Wes gave them a look and then chuckled. That's when Rachel and Kurt noticed the modifications to his face.

"Oh my Gaga that is amazing!" Kurt said and hurried up to take a closer look at his boyfriend's face. "Did Trent do that?"

"Yeah", Wes said. "Looks good right?"

"Trent can you do something like that for me", Kurt asked and Trent grinned happily and ordered him to sit. Wes and the others watched as Trent added something to Kurt's cheeks that made it look as if he had newly fallen snow shining on his skin. It really made him look like a magical being. Rachel was all giddy because of it.

"So how are things", Wes asked and put his arm around James who stood the closest. "Have you guys been having a nice summer so far?"

"Yeah", James said happily. "Most of us have been seeing each other a few times at different places and some have worked a bit but you know us. We always have time for fun."

"Especially those three", Mike said and nodded at his brother and John and Luke.

"What", the trio asked.

"Oh don't pretend to be innocent", Rock scolded the three of them. "How many pranks have you performed on the rest of us and how much mischief have you been up to?"

"None that's Niff's department!" Luke objected.

"Is not", Niff objected and Rachel giggled. These boys were so fun to be around. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Kurt called and the door opened as Lena and George came in.

"Whoa!" Lena exclaimed. "Kurt you never told me to expect a room _full _of hotties when I visit you! I'm moving my dressing room in here."

Kurt laughed at her. George just shook his head.

"Warn me next time Kurt", he said and put his hand to hold onto the back of his girlfriend's jacket as she wore as Doctor Dillamona. "I need the warning so I can put a leach on this boy-crazy bitch."

"Well excuse me for having a short attention span", Lena said happily and walked up to shake hands with all Warblers and giggled when some of them kissed her hand. Wes and Kurt had warned them about boy-crazy Lena. She was boy-crazy but no man compared to her fiancé and he knew that. She'd drool over other boys but always come right back to him. She'd always been like that, he was the same way over girls. They talked for a bit before it was show time.

* * *

The Warblers sat in the audience and watched as Kurt stood at one part of the stage and Wes on the other. Kurt had a blonde wig on and a white suit which made him look really cute. Wes wore glasses, an ugly grey beanie, that grey jumper, grey trousers and black muddy shoes… the complete opposite to Kurt's beauty.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle", Kurt said happily.

"My dear Father", Wes said.**  
**

**Both: There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz**

**Elphion: But of course, I'll care for Nestor**

**Galindor: But of course, I'll rise above it**

**Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond**  
**(Spoken:) Yes**  
**There's been some confusion**  
**For you see, my roommate is**

**Galindor: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe**

"Blonde", 'Elphion' said after looking Galindor up and down and the audience laughed. The glared at each other from across the stage and the music started up again.

**Galindor: What is this feeling,**  
**So sudden and new?**

**Elphion: I felt the moment****  
I laid eyes on you**

**Galindor: My pulse is rushing**

'Galindor' waved in front of his face as if he was warm and needed air, as if he was about to faint.

**Elphion: My head is reeling**

**Galindor: My face is flushing**

He felt his cheeks.

**Both: What is this feeling?**  
**Fervid as a flame,**  
**Does it have a name?**  
**Yes! Loathing**  
**Unadulterated loathing**

By now the two of them were facing each other and looked as if they really hated each other.

**Galindor: For your face**

**Elphion: Your voice;**

**Galindor: Your clothing;**

**Both: Let's just say - I loathe it all**  
**Ev'ry little trait, however small**  
**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**  
**With simple utter loathing**  
**There's a strange exhilaration**  
**In such total detestation**  
**It's so pure, so strong!**

**Though I do admit it came on fast****  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!**

**Students: Dear Galindor, you are just too good**  
**How do you stand it? I don't think I could!**  
**He's a terror! He's a Tartar!**  
**We don't mean to show a bias,**  
**But Galindor, you're a martyr!**

**Galindor: Well; these things are sent to try us!**

**Students: Poor Galindor, forced to reside****  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;**

**BOTH: What is this feeling**

**So sudden and new?****  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you****  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling****  
****Oh, what is this feeling?****  
****Does it have a name?****  
Yes  
Ahhh**

**All: Loathing!**

**Students: loathing**

**Elphion & Galindor: There's a strange exhilaration**

**Students: loathing**

**Elphion & Galindor: In such total detestation**

**Students: loathing**

**Elphion & Galindor: It's so pure, so strong**

**Students: So strong!**

**Elphion & Galindor: Though I do admit it came on fast**  
**Still I do believe that it can last**

**And I will be...**

**STUDENS (BACKGROUND): loathing...**

**Elphion & Galindor: loathing  
For forever...**

**STUDENTS (BACKGROUND): loathing...**

**Elphion & Galindor: loathing,**  
**Truly deeply loathing you**  
**loathing you**  
**My whole Life long!**

**STUDENTS: Loathing**

**Unadulterated loathing**

**Elphion: Boo!**

**Galindor: AH!**

The audience cheered as the number ended and the Warblers were grinning like idiots because it was amazing to see their friends acting like they really hated each other when they all knew how those boys really felt. It was also fun for them to see how Chris shone with pride when Rachel was on the stage as well. The Warblers were all pride of having their friends as the stars of this show. They were also highly amused with the girl that was playing Boqy because they could see that the love in her eyes was real. Now how Kurt would get out of that spot of trouble was beyond them.

* * *

When the show was over they waited outside for Kurt, Wes and Rachel. Rachel and Kurt got to them first. Kurt told them about that girl that was in love with him and Wes and the Warblers laughed.

"Speaking of Wes", David said. "Does he always take this long?"

"How long have we been here", Rachel asked, she and Kurt had taken forty minutes because they always did that.

"An hour", Joseph said.

"What?!" Kurt shrieked. "But… but that's not right. Wes usually takes just twenty minutes to get out of that full-body makeup!"

"So… where is he?" Frank asked.

"I have no idea but I intend to find out", Kurt said and marched into the theater again. The Warblers and Rachel followed and soon they heard screaming and the sound of a fight. When they got around the corner they noticed Bella being hugged by Lena and a few of the girls while Wes and George was beating the crap out of five thugs that was trying to do… something. Kurt's heart swelled with pride when his boyfriend punched the lights out of a guy.

"Fuck off you bastards!" George yelled at another.

"Not until that bitch lets me fuck her!" a guy yelled and… well George may not be a martial artist but he could still deliver a powerful kick. He kicked the guy in the groin.

"Oh and with _what _would you do that", George asked. "Because I am pretty sure your balls just got crushed!"

"George behind you!" Lena yelled and George turned in time to see a guy run at him. But he didn't reach George because he was tackled to the ground by three of the Warblers. Wes was being pushed up against the wall by another thug and the Warblers grabbed him as well. Soon the four conscious thugs were held by the Warblers and George and Wes panted, their looks were a bit messy. Kurt hurried up to Wes and started to look him over while John called the cops.

"I can't take you anywhere before you end up in a fight", Kurt scolded.

"It wasn't my fault", Wes said and Kurt gave him a look. "Honest! I was about to leave when I heard George yelling and I came around the corner and saw him yelling at these guys that were looking real hostile. Bella was crying and Lena and the girls were trying to comfort her. Apparently these asses were waiting in Bella's dressing room, prepared to rape her."

"That's not what happened you fucking bastard", one of the guys yelled before gasping in pain as Mike, Fred and Luke pressed him up against the wall, hard.

"They took a swing at George and me and then it escalated", Wes explained. "We tried to talk to them for about half an hour and then boom, full out brawl!" Wes flailed with his arms. "Where are the security guards when you need them!"

Kurt smiled and gave his boyfriend a hug. Happy he was safe and sound.

* * *

"Why I oughta", Wes grumbled as they walked down the street towards the hotel where the Warblers were staying.

"You oughta nothing", Rachel scolded. "The police gave you their regards for taking down those jerks."

"They told me to not do things like that!" Wes said furiously. "They basically told me to not defend myself and others if we get attacked!"

"Calm down it's not what they said."

"Oh so 'It was well done of you sir but next time don't try to play the hero and instead run and leave the scene as it is until help can arrive. You shouldn't get involved in fighting even if you know the ones being attacked' is not telling me to not help defend my friends and loved ones?!"

"Wes calm down", Chris said. "That cop was an idiot that was jealous of your skills. I mean come on! He would never be able to handle three guys on his own!"

"Damn right", Mike hurriedly said. "He's not an awesome ninja like you."

"Come on man let it go", David said and patted his shoulder. "We know you can handle yourself and others just fine, don't let an idiot cop bring you down."

Wes just grumbled stuff underneath his breath and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at it. His boyfriend was utterly adorable when miffed. It was in times like those Kurt could really see that he and Chris were related because a miffed Wes looked so much like Chris that it was adorable because there was only one way to describe Chris: ad-freaking-dorable.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy... AND I still have no idea of where I am going with this :S**

**Malurina - Lol I understand your dislike and you are not alone.**

**Kitty917 - Aw thank you so much for your kind words, it warms my heart :) And about splitting them up? Never gonna happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The rest of the summer went by way too quickly for all of them and soon it was time for Rachel and Kurt to leave NYC and go back to Ohio. But it tore at Kurt's heart because they came to NYC as three people and only two of them would be leaving. Rachel gave Wes a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"I will miss you this semester", she said. "Is there a chance you might come and watch our sectionals?"

"I can try", Wes said and smiled. "I mean you, Tee and Sanna are there and then there's Putt. I will try to be there, that I can swear."

"Aw come here", she hugged him again. "Now don't you let those NYADA people make fun of you for being from a small town they've probably never heard of." She fixed the collar of his jacket and dusted it off, just like a mother would a small child. "Just smile and show them who is the champion in so much other than singing."

"Of course Rachel", Wes said and took her hand gently as she fixed his collar for the fifth time. "And you remember to call me if you get problems with your applications and I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Yeah", she nodded and smiled a wet smile since tears were going down her cheeks. "Awww come here!" She hugged him again and sobbed quietly. They'd become really good friends over the summer and she would really miss him. Wes just hugged her close and rocked her back and forth slightly. When Rachel gathered herself she excused herself to go to the toilet and fix herself up since her mascara was ruined. When she was gone Kurt felt a hand grip his while a pair of fingers found his chin and tilted his face up.

"Hi there", Wes said and smiled. "I'd like to see your pretty face when I say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye", Kurt said sadly. "Can we say something else?"

"I'll see you soon", Wes supplied.

"That works", Kurt sniffled and hugged his boyfriend. Wes kissed his cheek and held him tight. "I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too Kurt", Wes said with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Just remember that I am only a phone call or a Skype call away. But you must promise me to not panic if I doesn't answer the phone every time you call. Because I might be stuck studying or doing some assignment or just sleeping. Just because I can't always answer the phone doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you the most always and will try to answer as often as I can."

"I know you will", Kurt said and leaned back so that he could look into Wes' eyes. "Just… just promise that if you miss my call that you will call me back as soon as you can?"

"I promise", Wes said and kissed him gently. "Whenever you need me I will be just a phone call away. And don't think about missing me too much. The year will just fly by and soon we'll be together at NYADA and showing them what real stars looks like."

Kurt chuckled.

"You mean other than yourself", he said.

"Oh please I'm not half the star you and Rachel are", Wes said and rubbed Kurt's arms. "But I will gladly be on the same sky as you."

"And I'll be just as happy", Kurt said. They kissed softly and lovingly. When they parted for air they just held each other close.

"You'll keep an eye on my little brothers aren't you", Wes asked.

"Two eyes as often as I can", Kurt said. "And don't worry I will make sure that Mike applies for the best dancing schools, even if I have to forge his signature."

"Let Chris do that part he is an expert…"

Kurt giggled and hugged his boyfriend close.

"Any message for the boys", Kurt asked and Wes smiled.

"Tell them to rock it, have fun and show the whole world that they truly are the stars they are watched as", he said fondly. "I know that if you all stick together you can win the whole circus again. Even without my help. I know some of the guys may doubt that but tell them I know you can all do it. Oh and give Thad a kick in the butt if he keeps his scores hidden from you all."

"His scores", Kurt asked.

"Thad's just as good as getting the music arranged as I am, maybe even better at some parts. Please don't let the munchkin sell himself short Kurt, okay?"

"I promise."

"And tell Fred that if he hurts him I'll come there and killed what's left of him after you, Frank, my brothers, Rachel, Tina, Sanna, Brittany and the rest of them are done."

"I will… did they mention when they are going to have the wedding?"

"After college I think, they want to be able to support each other financially first and have a home of their own."

"Yeah… it sounds for the better right?"

"Right", Wes said and held him tight again. "God I'll miss you so much Kurt."

"I'll miss you too."

Over the speakers they heard it was time to board Rachel and Kurt's flight. Rachel appeared behind Kurt and told the couple it was time to go. Kurt sniffled and hugged Wes tightly again and Wes hugged him just as tight. The speaker sounded again and Rachel took her carryon bag and Kurt took his and with one last kiss parted from Wes. They headed for the gate.

"Kurt wait", Wes called and ran up to him.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as Wes took his hand and put something in it. "What's this?"

"It's a chain made of silver", Wes said. "I got it from dad and mom the day I was born, to grown into… I want you to have it this school year so that you know I am always in your heart." Wes put the chain-bracelet on Kurt's thin wrist. Kurt looked at it and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much", he sobbed and Wes rocked him back and forth and then started to sing softly:

**Took my hand****  
Touched my heart****  
Held me close****  
You were always there**

**By my side**  
**Night and day  
Through it all  
Maybe come what may**

**Swept away on a wave of emotion**  
**Over-caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine**

**This love is unbreakable**  
**It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why  
This love is unbreakable**

Even though Wes was shorter Kurt could still rest his head on his shoulder before he had to slip away. As he walked towards the gate he could hear Wes sing:

**Shared the laughter**  
**Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here  
**

**'Cause together we are strong**  
**In my arms  
That's where you belong**

**I've been touched by the hands of an angel**  
**I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine**

Kurt and Rachel could see Wes from the tunnel that lead to the airplane. Wes raised a hand in goodbye and had this been on the show Wes would be singing in the background.

**This love is unbreakable**  
**It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why**

**This love is unbreakable  
****Through fire and flame  
****When all this over  
****Our love still remains**

Kurt sat down in the plane beside Rachel and Wes sat down in a taxi and now in the TV-show you would've been able to hear both of them sing:

**This love is unbreakable**  
**It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why**

**Wes: This love is unbreakable**

The plane landed a few hours later and Kurt and Rachel were reunited with their families and headed home to start a new year at McKinley and Dalton, while Wes moved into his student apartment not far from NYADA. He was ready to start his new life as a college student.

* * *

Kurt went into his dorm room at Dalton, in the dorm named Einstein. His and Wes' old dorm room that he would now share with… uh… with… actually he had no idea. It had to be a senior because the seniors had the top floor in Einstein. In Darwin it was the kids with the best grades that got the top floor, in Nobel it was the richest and in Copernicus… well when a room got empty a boy was assigned it, no really order. The boys of Dalton used to joke about that the boys at Copernicus were as scatter-minded as their dorm organization. In a few cases it was also true. Kurt was happy that his friend Joseph, from the Warblers, were getting to stay in Copernicus now instead of Nobel, where he totally didn't fit in. Mike had gotten to share a room with David in Einstein, so Kurt really had no idea on who he would room with. There was a knock on the door and he turned.

"It's open", he called and the door opened. It was Thad and he smiled wide.

"Hi Kurt", he said. "Looks like we're roomies this year."

"Thad?!" Kurt exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Since Fred and I are engaged some people on the school board didn't think it was appropriate for us to stay together because we would cause 'un-gentlemanly behavior'. Fred is sharing with Rock in Copernicus."

"That is just bullshit, that you can't dorm together I mean. But I'm happy my new roomy is someone I know."

"Same here", Thad said and smiled. He put his bag down on the bed and left to get his boxes. He returned in company with a man and a teenager around their own age. The man was tall and broad shouldered with brown hair and green eyes, he was good looking. The teenager had his, obviously, father's eyes and hair although his had just a little more gold in them and he was good looking as well.

"Thanks for the help Uncle Jonathan", Thad said and smiled.

"No problem", 'Uncle Jonathan' said. "You can't carry three boxes on your own, no matter how much you claim that you can."

"I could've handled it…"

"Yeah", the boy asked. "As hilarious it would be to see you fall down the stairs I care too much about you to see you get hurt… again."

"Thanks", Thad said dryly and the teen winked before leaving. "I'll see you at Thanksgiving Uncle Jonathan?"

"Of course kiddo", 'Uncle Jonathan' said and gave Thad a hug. "Now I just have to make sure that son of mine won't cause too much damage."

"I'll keep an eye on him I swear", Thad said and the man ruffled his hair before he left. Thad then turned to Kurt. "That's my uncle on my mother's side. He's been trying to make it up to me for not being here when my parents treated me like shit. But he's been living in Rome, London, Tokyo, Beijing, Canberra, Pretoria and Paris for the last decade or something… we usually only meet at summer vacation."

"So that boy was your cousin?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to meet up with him in a bit so that I can show him the ropes and ask if he wants to join any sports team. I know he play lacrosse like a pro so hopefully I can get him on our team."

"It still freaks me out that you're on that team… you're so damn small."

"You're just taller than me and you're on the football team."

"I'm the kicker… I'm not supposed to do anything other than kick."

Thad stuck his tongue out at him and they both laughed.

"So", Thad asked after they stopped. "What happened with that girl Bella? How did she fare in the game: breaking up Kurt and Wes?"

"She lost", Kurt said smugly. "Big time. She kept on trying to break us up and when she realized nothing she did was working she took to using ugly methods, trying to make it look as if Wes and I were cheating on each other. But she doesn't know either of us well enough." He smirked. "She said she had seen Wes out at a club wearing a pink shirt and making out with this guy. She even handed me a pink shirt that smelt of Wes cologne and someone else's."

"But you knew who's", Thad said and smiled softly.

"Of course I do it's me we're talking about here! It was George's and I know that he's straight _and_ the biggest fault in that little scheme…" He waited for Thad to fill in and Thad knew Wes just as good as Kurt, well not _as _close but close.

"Wes never wears anything that is pink", Thad said. "He detests the color like the plague."

"So seeing him in one that smells of his and George's colognes are just plain stupid, they do use popular brands but the tag was still in it and Wes _never _buy shirts that expensive."

Thad laughed.

"She tried to fool Wes by saying that she saw me having sex in a bathroom at a night club when I was out with Rachel. Wes didn't believe her at all because the proof she handed him was things I would never touch."

"Such as?"

"Polyester shirt and corduroy pants. She took them from the dirty floor to force me to come home in other clothes than what I left in."

"But you would never been caught dead in something as tacky as that."

"And it was from the GAP too."

"Oh dear."

"Yes. Wes lost his patience when she said she had got it on video and would show him. He told her exactly what he thought of her and decided to end her suffering."

"He kissed her", Thad stated.

"Yes to grant her biggest wish, she was so angry with Rachel because she gets to kiss both Wes and I. I was with him when he kissed her and I saw him shudder when he pulled back. She slapped him for ruining her big dream of him breaking up with me… and for being so mean and rude. She tried to get me to break up with her judged by the things Wes said… but all I did was telling her that I agreed with Wes fully and that not even her bitchy little ways could break us up. She quit and we replaced her with a much better person."

"That's good. Oh shoot gotta run Kurt, I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah", Kurt said and Thad ran off.

* * *

Mike and Chris had met up outside of Dalton, sitting on a bench and watching the sky. They were both happy to be back but it felt so strange without Wes there. The three of them were always seen together and now he was gone. Their trio was down to two…

"When are tryouts for the football team", Chris asked. "You need a few new players."

"Are you interested?" Mike asked.

"Nah, just want something to talk about… you did get Wes' jersey didn't you?"

"I did", Mike said and smiled. "I'm gonna wear it at the matches and then Wes won't feel so far away. And this year we are actually going to compete for the championship title. Coach was fed up with the ban and threatened with law suit so they let us in."

"Cool", Chris grinned. "The soccer team is going for the win this year. Coach wants us to practice even more so that we can win the whole thing this year."

"Well I know you will do your best", Mike said and ruffled his brother's hair and Chris snuggled up to him. Mike put his arm around him and Chris started to play with Mike's Dalton tie.

"Do you think the Warblers can go all the way Mike", Chris asked.

"With the right leader then yes", Mike said and smiled. "Who did we say was to take the lead again?"

"I don't think we ever decided."

"Well then this is gonna be a fun year", Mike said and they both laughed.

* * *

The next day the ND were at their first Glee Club meeting of the year. Schue walked in and put all their trophies in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Schue why are all of our trophies in the middle of the room", Tina asked in confusion. She had changed her style over the summer. She wore more colorful clothes now. It suited her perfectly.

"I was sure that our nationals trophy would grow during the summer", Brittany remarked.

"I want this image burned into your mind", Schue said sternly. "This is what the difference between first and 12th place looks like. It's also what it feels like."

"Are you planning on bumming us out all year long", Puck asked as he entered. He smirked a bit in that cocky way of his.

"No I'm planning on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed", Schue said. "We made it to nationals last year. This year, I'm not gonna let anything or anyone stopping us from winning it all. I let you down last year. I lost focus. I let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way."

"We're sorry that you couldn't take the part Mr. Schue and that the guy that replaced you got a Tony", Rachel said and felt a bit guilty. "I am also sure that Finn's and my kiss onstage was to blame for it and I can't tell you all how sorry I am for that."

"Hey it was Finn's fault not yours", Tina said. "Which brings out a hotter topic than our trophies… how are we gonna get four new members to join the choir?"

They all looked at each other and Mr. Schue smiled.

"I think I have a solution for that", he said. "All they need is a little inspiration. And I happen to have some, courtesy of Al Motta of Motta's Pianos. Bring 'em in guys! You guys are gonna love this." The kids watched in awe as three purple pianos got rolled into the room. Rachel got excited at ones.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", she said. "Okay if there are purple pianos involved in this I am on board."

"These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. They're castoffs, just like all of us. Used and in need of repairs-"

"But they're still capable of making beautiful music", Tina cut in and the others smiled at her.

"Right. So Mr. Motta, as a lover for the arts, agreed to donate them to Glee. I fixed these three up, painted them purple and the Purple Piano Project was born. Now, I'm gonna be placing these grapy uprights randomly throughout the school and whenever you see one, no matter what you're doing, I want you to sing a song." Quinn, Brittany and Tina were already by the pianos, in excitement.

"Now", Schue continued. "Use this assignment to attract kids who are just like you, kids who can't keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions that we need to win it all this year." He sighed. "Now for many of you, this is your last year. Let's make it special." They all smiled happily and started to plot for numbers to sing to gain members. None of them saw the small Asian girl by the door, she smiled and then hurried off. She hoped they'd take her back, she really hope they would. She had hung out with Tina, Mike, Chris and Puck over the summer and they had said they'd be happy to have her if she wanted to.

* * *

**TBC I had no idea on how to continue the summer part so I jumped to the start of the school year, don't hate me for it I can't do everything at once! Oh and extra hugs to the ones who figure out who just made a quick apperance ;) (there's two)**

**Malurina - It wouldn't be Wes if he didn't get a chance to kick someone's ass ;)**

**yngoldfogee - Aw thank you :D**

**xxMECxx - Nah it's been done. Are we too lazy to sign in today ;) There's going to be something else that upsets Mike in this. Just sit tight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The Warblers were all gathered in the Warbler Hall, talking amongst themselves about their respective summers and such. Thad and David were talking by the council table and after a bit David whistled loudly and they all turned to him.

"We need to decide on who is going to be chairman guys", he said. "We need a leader so that we can get this year started. Wes left it up to us to make this decision and for us to win the whole carousel again. So… any nominations?"

Kurt raised his hand and David nodded at him.

"I nominate Jeff", Kurt said.

"You what?!" Jeff yelled. "No! Nu uh no no no no no no!"

"Why not", Kurt asked. "You're smart, you know how to take care of people… and you can veto if you get a solo you don't want."

The last was only teasing but didn't seem to please Jeff at all.

"I agree with Kurt", Mike said. "It doesn't make sense to make a senior chairman, a junior still has the chance to grow."

"Then why don't choose one of the sophomores", Jeff asked. "Chris got Wes into doing a solo! John and Luke are just as talented in leading!"

"Don't look at us", John said and hid behind Trent. "We're too small and no one listens to us anyway!"

"Yeah", Luke agreed. "We're too young and insignificant!"

"Wes became chairman when he was a sophomore", James teased.

"Yeah but Wes is well… Wes", Chris said. "I think Jeff is perfect for the role. I trust him."

"So do I", John agreed.

"Me too", Luke piped up.

"And since 100% of the sophomores agree then you can't complain Jeff", Chris said.

"But you're only three people!" Jeff exclaimed and flailed with his arms.

"It's still 100%", John quipped.

"And the Warbler rulebook states that if 100% of the members in one grade agrees to a decision the nominations stands and can't be reduced", Chris said happily.

"And what if two 100% grades agrees", David asked and smirked at his fellow seniors.

"Aw come on David", Jeff whined as all seniors smirked. "It's not fair!"

"The almighty seniors have spoken", Joseph said and laughed. "Better do what they say Jeff."

"Aw but I dun wanna", Jeff whined.

Fred chuckled.

"If you don't want it Jeff we won't force you", he said and then looked at Thad and David. "One of you should take charge, you've been on the council for a year and Jeff can join the council and be molded into leading next year."

Jeff's face lit up.

"I can do that!" he said. "I can agree to that!"

David laughed and patted Jeff on the pack fondly. Then he looked at Thad with a smirk.

"Dibs on _not _being it", David said.

"Oh come on", Thad groaned. "What are you five years old? Fine if that's the way you guys want it I'll take up the mantle and lead."

"You mean it", Jeff asked with a big grin. "You be chairman and I'll just be on the council?"

"If everyone wants it then yes", Thad said and was then pulled into a bone crushing hug. Jeff turned begging eyes on all the Warblers and they started laughing and nodded their agreement.

"Then it's settled", David said and smiled. "So let's get started. We need a number to perform so that we can motivate new kids to try out for our team. We need as many voices we can get."

"So any suggestions?" Thad asked.

"We could do something that we did from the competition last year", Trent supplied. "Maybe _Raise Your Glass_?"

"Or _Uptown Girl_", Frank supplied.

"I think we need to do something new and fresh", Kurt said. "Something that is typically the Warblers. Something fun and friendly, with a lot of energy."

Suddenly Rock's phone started ringing.

"Oh shoot sorry!" Rock exclaimed and hurried towards his bag.

"Wait", Thad said and Rock froze. "Rock what's the name of that song?"

Rock stared at Thad that was now smirking and David started grinning.

"Oh I love where you're going with this!" he said and patted Thad on the back.

"But who'll sing it though", Rock asked as he let his phone play on and Jeff got an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Payback", he said and smirked, while looking at the sophomores.

* * *

The next day at lunch the student body of Dalton was enjoying their lunch when suddenly a group of boys started to do humming noises and a few started beat boxing. The freshmen watched as an unfamiliar short boy got onto a table.

"Gentlemen", he said, leaning on his cane slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Thad Clearwater and this is the Dalton Academy Warblers. Take it away boys!"

The short brunette jumped off the table and another brunette jumped onto it instead.

**Brunette: Sweet is the smile that paints you lips  
Happy are those jeans to be shaping your hips  
It´s true, I am stuck on you**

The older students of Dalton cheered loudly for the boy, especially the sophomores and then and African-American jumped onto the table he was sitting at.

**African-American: Lucky is the shirt that covers your chest  
Yeah wouldn't I be eager to discover the rest  
Of you, I'm stuck on you.**

The African-American made a vault off of the table and An Asian jumped onto his chair as the other singing boys got up from their seats.

**Asian: Sweet Ms. Blue**  
**How do you do?  
****Brunette & African American: How do you do  
****Asian: Sorry I know it's late  
****Brunette & African American: Oooh  
****Asian: Sorry but I can't wait  
****Brunette & African American: Oooh  
****Asian: Are you laying  
****Sleepless too  
****Say you do  
****Brunette & African American: Oh say you do  
****Asian: Sorry but I can't wait  
****Brunette & African American: Oooh  
****Asian: Without you I'm dying  
****Sweet Ms. Blue  
****Sweet Ms. Blue  
****I'm begging you.**

The Asian jumped off of his chair and joined into the dancing everyone else was

**Asian: Rich is the hair that shapes your face**  
**And I would do whatever to get on your case**  
**It's true, I'm stuck on you**

The brunette put his arm around the Asian's shoulders.

**Brunette: I'm jealous of them heals that carry your feet  
Oh if only they came walking right up to me  
It's true, I'm stuck on you.**

The African-American slid over the floor and got in between the two and the trio held their arms around each other.

**African-American: Sweet Ms. Blue**  
**How do you do**?– He jumped onto a table.

**Brunette & Asian: How do you do – **They leaned on each other.**  
African-American: Sorry I know it's late  
Brunette & Asian: Oooh  
African-American: Sorry but I can't wait  
Brunette & Asian: Oooh  
African-American: Are you laying  
Sleepless too  
Say you do  
Brunette & African American: Oh say you do  
African-American: Sorry but I can't wait  
Brunette & African American: Oooh  
African-American: Without you I'm dying  
Sweet Ms. Blue  
Sweet Ms. Blue  
I'm begging…**

The African-American pulled all sorts of Michael Jackson dance moves on the table while the other boys danced and laughed along with him.

**Brunette: I'm begging  
Asian: Yeah yeah  
African-American: Oooh**

**Brunette: Sweet Ms. Blue  
African-American & Asian: How do you do  
Brunette: Sorry I know it's late  
African-American & Asian: Oooh  
Brunette: Why  
African-American & Asian: Oooh  
Brunette: Are you laying  
Sleepless too  
Say you do  
African-American & Asian: Oh say you do  
Brunette: Sorry but I can't wait  
African-American & Asian: Oooh**

**All: Sweet Ms. Blue  
How do you do?**

**Warblers: How do you do  
All: Sorry I know it's late  
Warblers: Oooh  
All: Sorry but I can't wait  
Warblers: Oooh  
All: Are you laying  
Sleepless too  
Say you do  
Warblers: Oh say you do  
All: Sorry but I can't wait  
Warblers: Oooh  
All: Without you I'm dying  
Sweet Ms. Blue  
Sweet Ms. Blue  
I'm begging you.**

The dancing had been not too advanced but still awesome and the older boys at Dalton were all cheering loudly for the kings of Dalton. When the sound started to die down the boy with the cane jumped onto a chair.

"The Warblers is Dalton Academy's Glee Club and we are looking for new members", he said. "Everyone of you that wish to audition are allowed to, _but_ we mostly take freshmen. We will hold auditions in the room known as the Warbler Hall after class today and all who wishes too can come along and audition. We will tell you directly if you are in or not. So enjoy your meals fellow Dalton students and we'll see you around."

The boy disappeared from view and a brown hair with a little gold in it and with green eyes smirked. He was going to audition and it was going to be historical and unusual and fun.

* * *

Over at McKinley lunch hour had just passed and… the food fight as well. The ND's attempt to gain new members had not really been that successful. Their singing in the cafeteria ended in a food fight and the Glee Club got hit the worst.

"I thought slushees were bad", Karofsky said as he walked into the choir room. "But tomato sauce in the eye is so much worse."

"Mr. Schue if you are trying to break us down to rebuild us it's working", Sam said and got a piece of salad out of his shirt.

"Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out Mr. Schue", Santana said.

Mr. Schue sighed and was about to respond when a voice from the door said:

"It's true. You guys sucked ass." They all looked at the door and saw a girl dressed in pink trousers, a white tank top and a jacket with pink stripes on it stand in the doorway, she had some food in her hair.

"I-I'm sorry", Rachel stuttered out. "And you are?"

"I'm Sugar Motta", the girl said and walked into the room. "And I have self-diagnosed Asperger's so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

"How can we help you Sugar", Mr. Schue asked.

"Here's the deal", she said. "I'm awesome and I want to be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria I thought: 'I am so much better than you'. Sorry. Asperger's." The gleeks all looked at each other and made strange faces at hearing those words. Who did this girl think she is? Asperger's or no Asperger's, she was rude and mean and selfish.

"Well great", Mr. Schue said and Rachel wondered if he meant that she had Asperger's or that she clearly wanted to audition. "You see guys? You have inspired an audition. Good job." He gave them a small applaud. "Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do? You know, take your time. Whenever you are ready."

'_Did Schue always sound this uncomfortable or am I missing something_', Tina thought and then leaned her head back to enjoy a second Rachel Berry… or at least… That's what she thought she would hear. Brad started playing and then Sugar sang:

**The minute you walked in the joint**– It took everything the gleeks had to not cover their ears or give away their feelings. Was this girl for real?!  
**I could see you were a man of distinction****  
****A real big spender**– Surely she wasn't for real. No one could be this bad right? Right?  
**Good-looking so refined****  
****Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?****  
****Hey big spender****  
****Spend oh a little time****  
****With me! Yeah!**

Sugar didn't really wait for an answer, she just took for granted that she was in. She demanded to get the schedule and then walked out the door. Santana was in such a state of shock that she wasn't really listening to Schue and Rachel. Was that girl for real? I mean no one can sing that badly… right? Maybe Schue could work with her or just have her lip sync in the background… they needed her anyway.

"You're not doing her any good sheltering Sugar from the truth okay?" Rachel's voice broke through her musings. "High school is where you learn, it's survival of the fittest. She's gonna drag the New Directions down and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to nationals, okay and she is gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything she's gonna kill all of our chances."

"Then maybe I can help", a voice asked from the door and they all looked up and Tina smiled.

"Sunshine!" she exclaimed and ran up and hugged the girl.

"Hi Tina", Sunshine said happily and then smiled at the rest of the group. "Hi everyone."

No one said a word. They just watched the tiny girl that was still hugging Tina. Some of them felt angry and some of them happy. To everyone's surprise Puck got up and gave the girl a big hug. She just grinned and hugged him back. But that's when it broke for some of them.

"What is _she _doing here", Sam demanded to know. "She backstabbed us last year!"

"I… I", Sunshine stuttered.

"She's okay", Tina said sharply. "Sun told me she and Rachel talked it out at nationals last year and they are okay. Dustin Goolsby told her that he'd make sure her greencard was pulled if she sang with us at the Night of Neglect. He threatened her! Besides we need her. We all know what she can do and we weren't that accepting of her last year either. We kind of owe it to her."

"Yeah and with her, Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Santana we have lots of great girl voices to choose from", Puck said. "Oh and Quinn too! Sorry I forgot to mention you." Puck blushed.

"It's okay Puck", she said with a soft smile from where she was standing by the piano. "I know you need to see the people you talk about otherwise you forget them."

"That happened three times! Four with this one."

"But still", Quinn teased. "But I agree with Puck and Tina. We need her so what do you say New Directions?"

Rachel nodded while smiling. Puck and Tina hugged Sunshine signaling their yes. Karofsky nodded, he didn't know anything about the girl anyway. Brittany clapped her hands happily, signaling her yes. Santana gave Sunshine a look and sighed.

"Fine but if she betrays us again I'll be allowed to go all Lima Heights on her", she said and Sunshine nodded eagerly. "Trouty Mouth?"

Sam sighed and looked at Sunshine. She gave him her best puppy-eyes and he smiled softly. Everyone deserved a second chance, he got one from the Montchangs even though he treated Mike bad last year.

"Okay", he said and Sunshine squealed happily and Schue laughed.

"Welcome to the New Directions Sunshine", he said and she and Tina hugged again happily.

"One down", Quinn said. "Three to go."

* * *

"This is torture!" David whined after yet another horrible audition. They had been at it the whole afternoon and no one was near good enough to join the Warblers so far. They had listened to at least 20 auditions.

"Can't anybody sing in this joint anymore?!" David continued and let his head fall onto the table. But Thad pulled it up again by grabbing the back of David's shirt.

"Get a grip", he said. "I expected this sort of whining from Jeff and the others, but not from you. For heaven's sake David you should be used to this by now!"

"I joined last year!" David objected wildly. "It was just you, Wes and I watching back then and Wes did all the talking and dared to cut in a bit earlier than you do!"

"Wes had more practice", Thad said and shrugged.

The Warblers all laughed. They had agreed to Jeff's plea about them being there to give the council support if someone got hostile. A few had already but Joseph, Frank, Fred and Rock had made sure they didn't get to kill the council.

"Let's get this over with and bring the next one in", David complained. Blaine went and got the next guy. It was a young man with brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hi", he said. "My name is Lewis Todd and I'm a tenor and a freshman."

"Okay Lewis", Thad said. "Sing something for us."

And Lewis sang, after putting a CD in the boom box… and he was good. The Warblers all grinned. Finally someone that could sing! When he was done they all applauded.

"Okay Lewis well done", Thad said. "Do you have any experience of singing in a choir?"

"I have been singing with my choir in middle school and at church", Lewis answered and blushed slightly. "I don't have that much experience of a cappella…"

"Don't you worry", Jeff said. "None of us did when we started. So what do we say council?"

"Yes for me", David hurriedly said.

"I agree", Jeff said.

"So do I", Thad said and rapped one time with the gavel. "Welcome to the Warblers Lewis."

The boys cheered and Lewis was told to sit down somewhere. The auditions went on and on and all in all the Warblers got, with Lewis, four new freshmen joining them. The day was getting long and soon they were up at the last few auditions. No one was good enough and too many where seniors or juniors that would have no time to evolve.

"Bring in next one Blaine", Thad called after making a few notes.

"Sure", Blaine said. He opened the door and let in a brunette with hints of gold in his hair and green eyes. He threw Blaine a charming smile and looked around at the room.

"Warblers", he said. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi", Blaine said happily. "Are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?"

"Uh…"

There was a snort from the council table and everyone stared at Thad.

"Oh this will be good", Thad said and looked up from his notes. "Tell us the necessities Smythe."

"Fine", Sebastian said and smirked in a cocky way. "I'm a junior, tenor and lead singer material."

"Pft", Thad snorted. "Yeah right."

"What's the matter Deus?" Sebastian asked and Thad glared at him. "Afraid I'm gonna prove you wrong?"

"Prove me wrong in what?"

"Anyway", Sebastian said ignoring Thad completely. "The song I brought with me is a mashup and I need a partner to sing with me." He smirked and a looked at Thad.

"In your dreams", Thad said and looked away.

"Aw come on Deus", Sebastian said. "It will be awesome."

"No."

"It will give you a chance to show everyone you don't need that stupid cane anymore. Come on Deus."

"No."

"You know I'll nag on you until you do it Deus."

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Thad snapped.

"Nope… Deus."

"Why do you always have to be so annoying?!"

"Because you are so easily annoyed." Sebastian smiled happily and Thad groaned before getting up.

"Let's get this over with then you twat", he spat as he got around the table. "We need to finish up today after all."

"I know you couldn't resist me Deus."

"Just shut up and start the damn song", Thad spat and Sebastian grinned and turned to the boom box.

"Show face Deus", Sebastian teased.

"Call me that one more time and I'll veto you."

Sebastian just grinned before getting the CD in. The Warblers were all shocked and confused, well most of them. Who was this guy and how did Thad know him? Kurt was the only one that was smiling. Thad took off his blazer and hung it over the sofa and rolled his shoulders. Sebastian grinned and pressed play.

**Thad:** Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is afire  
(**Thad & Seb:** Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

**Sebastian:** Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
(**Thad & Seb:** Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

**Thad & Seb:** Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
(**Sebastian:** Smell like I sound!)  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
(**Sebastian:** Straddle the line!)  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
(**Sebastian:** Mouth is alive!)  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

**Thad: **Hungry like the wolf, I'm hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf

**Thad:** Don't make a sound!  
**Thad & Seb:**Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (**Thd:** yeah)  
(**Seb:** Smell like I sound!)  
And I might find her if I'm looking like I can  
(**Seb:** Straddle the line!)  
Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land  
(**Seb:** Mouth is alive!)  
From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande  
(**Warblers:** burning the ground)  
(**Seb: **Ohhhh)  
Her name is Rio she don't need to understand  
(**Warblers:** Smell like I sound!)  
From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande  
Burnin' the ground!

The dance routine the two pulled off was amazing and the Warblers cheered loudly when the number was done but then… Sebastian pulled a stunt. He grabbed Thad by the shoulders, twirled him around and pressed his lips to Thad's. Fred flew up so fast his chair flew back and Frank, Joseph and Rock had to hang on him but then…

"YAOW!" Sebastian yelped as Thad had stomped on his foot. Thad then gripped his cane and smacked Sebastian with it. "Ow! Ow! Deus ow! Stop it! Ouch!" By every ow or ouch Thad hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Thad yelled and smacked Sebastian again. "I told you _not _to pull stuff like that around here!"

"Jesus buddy take it easy", Sebastian said. "Ow!"

"You do _not _do those sorts of things in front of my friends and fiancé!" Thad yelled and hit Sebastian again. "Do you want to die?!"

"No!" Sebastian said and jumped out of Thad's reach. "Come on Deus it was just a bit of fun! Besides it didn't mean anything!"

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you Smythe!" Thad yelled.

"I'm always ready for you… help!" The last was squeaked when Thad jumped over the couch Sebastian was hiding behind, the Warblers sitting on the couch stared. Fred more than anyone. Who was this guy?

"I accept a lot of crap from you Sebastian", Thad yelled. "But not incest!"

"It's hardly incest since we're cousins… ah!" He dodged the swat aimed at his head. "Oh come on Deus it was just a bit of fun!"

"Why you little…" Thad was about to jump him when he felt arms around his waist and started to struggle. It was Mike holding him.

"Okay what is going on here", David asked and Thad growled. "Thad come on! Who is this guy?"

"Warblers", Thad growled. "Meet Sebastian Smythe my good for nothing cousin that just transferred here from a school in jolly old Paris. He's a great singer and the biggest dolt, flirt and idiot in the whole world!"

"Your cousin", Fred asked and calmed down at once. "So… why did he kiss you?"

"Deus was my bodyguard and I his whenever he came to visit on summer or Christmas vacation", Sebastian said. "When some girl or boy was bothering either of us the other would kiss the one being bothered and they'd back off. We don't really look alike so people think we're not related. Right Deus?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? I always have. It's cute."

"True", Nick said happily.

"Don't you _dare_ start", Thad said in warning.

"I don't really get where the Deus is coming from", Jeff said and scratched his head, looking adorably confused.

"Thad_deus_", Sebastian said and shrugged. "Everyone else calls my cousin Thad so I want to be original."

"You do know that Deus is the Portuguese word for God don't you", Thad questioned.

"'Course I do why do you think I call you that?"

Thad rolled his eyes.

"Back to business now that the war is over", David cut in. "Is Sebastian a Warbler or not?"

"Yep", Jeff said. He could see lots of fun stuff in the future with Sebastian in their group.

"He is", Thad growled. "But if he ever pulls a stunt like that again he's out."

"Fine by me", Sebastian said and shrugged. "Can you now hug me like you are actually happy to have me here?" Sebastian made a puppy-face and Thad snorted but then smiled and gave his cousin a friendly hug. Sebastian looked happy before winking at Blaine in a flirty way. Blaine blushed and hoped David missed it.

* * *

That evening Kurt talked to Wes over Skype along with Mike and Chris. The trio told him all about their days and Wes smiled.

"Looks like you're gonna have an interesting year", he said.

"Of course we will", Mike said. "We always have and now that the football team actually competes it's gonna be even better!"

"I take it you've got the position you wanted then?"

"Duh! Coach said he was happy that the running Montgomerys are relieving each other."

"But your name is Chang", Kurt pointed out.

"Coach doesn't care", Mike said and shrugged. "It's says my name full name in the papers, Michael Chang-Montgomery and as an excuse for letting me use Wes' shirt the coach is gonna say that the school already had my brother's reserve uniforms so why buy a new one?"

Wes laughed.

"How was your first day at NYADA then", Kurt asked. "Was it fun?"

"We spent the day getting to know each other and our teachers mostly", Wes explained. "There's twenty of us in total and we're all really good. Our teachers are a bit crazy but hey tell me one school without crazy teachers."

"That's simple", Chris said. "We got… uh… we got…"

"Yes?"

"Don't disturb me I'm thinking!"

Kurt and Mike looked at each other.

"He will be at it all night won't he", Kurt asked.

"He will", Mike said and then turned to face Wes again. "How's the apartment then? It is one of those university/college houses with artistic people right?"

"Yeah", Wes said and chuckled. "My neighbors opposite me are the ones I've seen so far. But the building in itself is totally awesome. Crazy college/university kids have decorated it themselves and have added some interesting features. For example there are those poles firemen use in the stairwell, so we have that, stairs and elevators. All the rooms are big but I got the loft so I'm the 'lucky' bastard… well one of them because my neighbors have the second loft."

"Cool", Mike said. "Any names to those neighbors?"

"Sadly no I've only seen them in passing so far. It's a guy and a girl, I think they're brother and sister at least."

"That's good", Kurt said. "So when will you be by here?"

Wes smiled softly.

"You miss me already?" he asked.

"Of course I do… we all do", Kurt answered and Wes smiled.

"Don't worry I'll come by as often as I can. Now tell me about what you and Rachel are doing for that NYADA mixer you told me about the other day. You said you were either gonna show them that live recording we did for the last show or just perform something from _Wicked_ or are you still doing _Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead_?"

"Well", Kurt said and smiled. "It depends on what people we will meet. If they are good we will not do anything but if they are trying to push us down in our shoes then they'll have another thing coming."

Wes laughed.

"Yeah I can totally see that", he said and Kurt smiled. "I know you're gonna shut them up just by showing them your resume. I can guarantee that none of them have a Broadway show on their resumes."

"Probably not", Kurt said and smiled. "We have to go now, we're gonna have a small welcome to the Warblers party. I love you."

"Love you too", Wes said and smiled. "Say hi to the guys from me."

"Maybe", Chris mumbled to himself. "No they have that teacher…"

"And please tell me if Chris ever figures out a school without a crazy teacher", Wes added.

"I will", Kurt said with a laugh and Wes threw him a kiss before ending the call.

* * *

The days past in a real haste after that and soon it was time for the NYADA mixer. The whole day Rachel and Kurt had been all giddy and excited about it. Mike offered to drive them since it was in Lima and he was going out with Tina. Kurt thanked hem but declined politely. But he did bring Chris with him when he left Dalton. Chris wanted to be there to support Rachel. Kurt had never seen her grin as big as she did when she realize Chris was with Kurt in the car. Finn had never been this supportive over Rachel. They soon arrived to the place and Chris got out from his place in the backseat and opened the door for his girlfriend.

"Thank you Christopher", she said and took his hand as he helped her. Chris smiled and kissed her cheek before putting his arm around her waist.

"It's nothing Chel", he said and kissed the top of her head while taking her bag in his other hand. "What's a boyfriend for if not supporting his girl's dreams?"

Kurt smiled.

"Chris is right", he said. "And Wes asked me to tell you that it doesn't matter what happens in there because you are already a bigger star than any of those people will ever be, because Thomas says that if NYADA doesn't want us he gladly will." Rachel giggled. She had loved working with their director. He was crazy but in a good way and he was a really good teacher. He helped everyone become just a little better and was very supportive during all their shows. The trio left the parking lot and headed for the place. They entered and started to look around for that meeting place.

"Okay", Rachel said as they walked towards the ballroom. "So you're gonna set up the props. I'll plug in the boom box and we'll launch immediately into the number. Our somewhat talented but sadly delusional competition will just rip up their applications in fits of jealous rage. Ooh there it is!"

"And then they'll all just melt away like the Wicked Witch of the West herself", Kurt said eagerly.

"You know what", Rachel said. "I kinda feel sorry for them."

"Me too", Kurt said. Chris chuckled, but knew they were probably right. But when the three of them got into the meeting room they froze in shock. Because all girls looked like Rachel and all boys reminded them of Kurt. It was as if they stepped into some twilight zone.

"Uh when did my girl get clones", Chris asked in confusion.

A girl in a white dress and with a red barrette on her head ran up to them.

"Hi I'm Harmony", she said happily. "What's your name, where are you from and what are your credits?"

"Well I'm Rachel", Rachel said.

"I'm Pendleton", a girl said as she ran over to them.

"I'm Canada", said an African-American boy that joined them.

"Aren't you too small to be a country", Chris asked and Rachel giggled, but the guy Canada glared at him.

"I'm Gavroche", said another boy. "Named after ze feisty French street urchin from _Les Mis_."

"I know you totally recognize me", Harmony said. "It's 'cause I'm the Gerber baby. I've been acting since I was a fetus… literally. An ultrasound of me was featured in _Murder She Wrote_."

"I'm starring as Rizzo in an all-male production of _Grease_. Welcome, welcome, welcome", Gavroche cut in and took Kurt's hand and started to drag him to a chair. "As my future husband Robert Pattinson always says, it's refreshing to get new blood." Rachel was being dragged by the others and Chris followed with small sniggers.

"Oh. New blood", Kurt asked as he and Rachel sat down.

"We've been meeting here each month since we were freshmen… literally", Harmony said.

"Well actually", Rachel said and put the boom box down. "Kurt and I just found out about this meeting about a week ago. But speaking of refreshing, we've put together a number that we think you guys are just-"

"Places", Harmony interrupted and clapped her hands. "You're just in time to see a little number we've been futzing around with. Thank God there was a bar mitzvah here on Saturday and I convinced them not to strike the stage. So sit back, relax and most importantly enjoy." She walked towards the stage and took her place.

"Thank you", Rachel said.

"Oh my God", Kurt said through the side of his mouth.

"You know what? Just breathe and smile okay. Just 'cause they look like us and act like us doesn't mean they're better than us."

"How can they be better than you", Chris asked and kissed her cheek and she blushed.

The music started and Harmony started to sing… and she was better than good.

**Harmony: Times have changed****  
****And we've often rewound the clock,****  
****Since the Puritans got a shock****  
****When they landed on Plymouth Rock**

**If today**  
**Any shock they should try to stem**  
**'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock**  
**Plymouth Rock would land on them**

All: In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
Was looked on as something shocking  
But now, God Knows  
Anything goes

Good authors too who once knew better words  
Now only use four letter words  
Writing prose,  
Anything goes

**Harmony: Anything you can be,**  
**I can be greater**  
**Sooner or later,**  
**I'm greater than you**

No, you're not. **Yes, I am**  
No, you're not. **Yes, I am**  
No, you're NOT. **Yes, I am**  
**Yes, I am**

All: The World has gone mad today  
And good's bad today  
And black's white today  
And day's night today

When most guys today  
That women prize today are just silly gigolos

Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer  
**Harmony: I can hold any note longer than you**

No, you can't  
**Yes, I can**  
No, you can't  
**Yes, I can**  
No, you can't  
**Yes, I can**  
**Yes, I ...**

**Yes, I can !**

The number ended and Kurt and Rachel were shocked. They hadn't imagined their competition being so good. They had no idea of what to say. Thank God Chris was there.

"Was that all", he asked and Rachel and Kurt stared at him and that Harmony girl did the same.

"Excuse me", she asked.

"Was that all", Chris asked again. "I thought you'd show us a number worthy a Broadway stage but all I saw was a wild circus with about a dozen kids that are trying to outshine each other. I'm not that impressed actually."

"And what do you know", Gavroche spat. "You're just a boy."

Chris rolled his eyes and stretched. Unlike Kurt he hadn't changed out of his Dalton uniform.

"Oh my God", Canada said and Chris froze.

"What", he asked.

"You're from Dalton Academy", Canada said.

"Uh yeah", Chris said.

"Are you from the Warblers", Pendleton asked bouncing up and down.

"Uh yeah Kurt and I are both Warblers", Chris said and smiled at Kurt. "This is my girlfriend Rachel, she's from McKinley."

"Hey I know you", Gavroche said and pointed at Rachel. "Aren't you that girl that got kissed by her boyfriend on stage?"

"Yes I'm that girl but it wasn't my boyfriend and it was staged", Rachel said with a huff.

"Back to me and the performance", Harmony said and roughly pushed Pendleton aside so that she could face Chris. "Who the heck do you think you are cutting down on _my _performance like that? Just who do you think you are?"

"Uh a kid not dreaming of NYADA", Chris asked. "You're all blinded by your desire so you don't see that the number was overworked and actually… quite boring because you all tried to outshine each other. I know my brother didn't get into NYADA by doing stuff like that. He got in by being kind of… shy."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he remembered how he almost had to force his boyfriend, though he wasn't it at the time, into going and meet with the man from NYADA because Wes was sure he wasn't good enough.

"My brother never really wanted to solo or take place", Chris said and shrugged. "We had to force him and that made him better and he got in."

"So if you're not here to join", Harmony asked. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I'm here to support my girlfriend and my friend that both want to get in and they are amazing."

"Oh Chris is overselling us", Kurt said and blushed. "Kurt is a very good singer and very unique and I am just a Broadway star in the making."

"Oh yeah", Harmony asked and crossed her arms.

"Yeah", Kurtsaid and got up. "And just so you know, no I don't remember you. I would never realize that you are the cute and cuddly Gerber baby because frankly… what happened to you? And besides how do you think people will recognize you from an ultrasound where you were just a little splotch? Wake up and smell the garbage Harmony because that's what your little picture is."

Harmony gaped and Gavroche laughed.

"Harmony you are being owned", he said. "You just think you are a star whereas _I _actually am one because I have played Rizzo in an all-male production of _Grease_. Now _that _is impressive."

"Not as impressive as playing Galindor on Broadway", Chris said happily and Kurt smirked and Gavroche evil smirk slid off his face.

"What", he asked.

Chris cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Chris said. "May I introduce you to Rachel Barbara Berry the original Fiyera and Kurt Hummel the original Galindor of Thomas Adderson's genderbend Broadway production of _Wicked_." Chris grinned proudly and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harmony and all the others crowded around her. It was a picture of Kurt, Rachel and Wes bowing to the audience, in costume and on Broadway.

"Oh my God", Pendleton said. "I _watched_ that show ten times over the summer! Oh my God! How didn't I recognize you?! Oh my God, oh my God oh my God!"

"And… you are applying for NYADA", Canada asked. Kurt smirked and took the picture back.

"We're already a shoe in", Kurt said and smirked. "Come on Rachel and Chris. Let's ditch this place because we don't need it."

Rachel smiled, hooked her arm to his and left. They didn't need to show these little creeps what it was all about. They were already stars and NYADA knew that.

* * *

**TBC The dance Thad and Sebastian did is basically the same that Blaine and Cooper does. I was watching it and could just picture Seb and Thad doing it. But don't you worry I have something else planned for Cooper and Blaine ;)**

**Malurina - Uh I am not really sure what you tried to tell me in that review :S Did you type too fast or did something else happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Maybe we should take some time and check up on our favorite graduate. Wes' day always started the same way. He got up at 6:30 because he was crazy like that, as his brothers said. He made a small workout routine, his martial arts teacher had introduced him to Zumba and he did that every morning. After that he took a shower, dressed and had breakfast. His classes started at 8:00 and he lived only fifteen minutes from the school. He'd get his shoes on, put his shoulder bag on and then head out the door. He'd lock it, smile at his neighbors across the hall if he met them, he didn't do that often, and then jump onto the railing, grab the pole and slide all the way down after calling the mandatory:

"Coming down." Which made other students aware of that someone was coming down. It was both fun and dangerous, but Wes knew what he was doing and so did the rest of the students that used the pole. It was only kids that studied at Parsons, NYADA and other art schools that lived in the building and people called it "the crazy artists place". George and Lena were both jealous of him for scoring an apartment at the place. Wes used that to tease him.

The building had five stories and no the pole didn't go straight down all the way. It went down one floor at the time. So Wes went from the loft to the fourth floor with the first pole, fourth to third, third to second and second to bottom floor. There was a pole that went down to the basement but so far Wes hadn't used it. Kurt kept nagging at him to stop using it because it wrinkled his clothes. But Wes thought it was _way _to fun to stop using it.

He got down to the bottom floor and straightened his t-shirt a bit. Just as the doors opened and his neighbor got out. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and was really beautiful. She was dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a tank top and a long cardigan that went down to her knees. She was also wearing gloves with only half fingers.

"It's just as fast taking the elevator", she said as Wes held the door open for her.

"But it's not as fun", Wes said and followed her.

"Ugh I's raining", the girl said and Wes smiled.

"You go to Parsons right?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm at NYADA", Wes said and opened up his umbrella. "If you walk with me there you can borrow my umbrella for the last bit."

"Really?"

"Sure", Wes said and offered her his arm. "What are neighbors for?"

She giggled and hooked her arm to his and they started walking. They started to talk about almost everything. Wes found out her name was Justine Gideon and that this was her second year at college. She had been living in the building last year as well along with her roomy and projects partner Mitch, he was sick today so he couldn't come along. They usually left later or earlier than this which is why Wes usually didn't see them.

"Mitch is also kind of a workaholic so he never really leaves the dorm", Justine said. "He's the one doing all the hair and makeup styling in our designs. It was new for last year at Parsons that hair and makeup artists got paired up with fashion designers to make one program. We get models too, but we can chose whoever we want and wherever from. So what do you study at NYADA?"

"I study musical theater", Wes answered.

"Oh that's so cool! I used to be in my schools old glee club, I usually go and watch the competitions and last year…" She trailed of and looked at Wes before pointing at his face. "You won!"

"Well my group and I."

"Oh my God you were all so amazing and _so _goodlooking and I just wanted to hug and cuddle all of you and never let go and those uniforms and clothes you wore? So awesome and the makeup as well, to die for!" She continued to talk and Wes stopped outside of his school and she was still talking. He laughed and covered her mouth.

"Here's my school", he said and handed her the umbrella. "I'll see you back at the building."

"Okay", she said and smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. "See you!" She hurried off and Wes felt someone on either side of him and looked right and then left. Two of his classmates, George and another guy named Jason were staring after Justine.

"Dude do you know who that is", Jason asked after putting a hand on Wes' shoulder.

"That's Justine Gideon, my neighbor", Wes answered.

"Dude she's the _hottest_ girl around here", George said.

"Don't let Lena hear you say that", Wes teased.

"Do you know how lucky you are man", Jason asked as they walked into the building. "You got a kiss on the cheek from a girl that is basically sex on legs! I mean seriously! She is like the hottest girl in the whole town! Why she isn't a model is beyond me!"

"She is a fashion designer", Wes said and smiled.

"Aw but why?" George whined. "With looks like that she should be an actress… preferably in adult films. Ow!"

"That's no way to talk about a girl", Wes scolded after hitting George. The trio walked into their first class, a theoretical class about Broadway history. Their teacher was a fun person and made everything really interesting. But Wes already knew most of what they were talking about because that's what Kurt and Rachel talked about nonstop when they got going. Wes smiled, damn he missed his boyfriend and brothers, all of them, and his sisters as well.

* * *

The dance teacher was a crazy man that was on his last year before retirement. He wanted perfection in everything and was really impatient. If someone stumbled they were shit. If some did perfectly they were decent. The kids in the class could ignore him… most of them times but not always. Today the guys were all warming up while waiting for their teacher. When the clock showed that he was half an hour late they started to get suspicious.

"I'm pretty sure this is another test", George said. "Maybe he wants to see if we actually works when he's not here."

"Well then let's work", Wes said and got up.

"On what", a girl asked and Wes smirked before going over the piano and started to play a tango tune and started to sing:

**I'm so mad  
That I don't know what to do  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off  
I'm with you**

George grinned and hurried up to Wes and sang, while dancing:

**Feel like going insane?**  
**Got a fire in your brain?**  
**And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?**

**Wes: As a matter of fact**

**George: Honey, I know this act**  
**It's called the 'Tango Maureen'**

Their classmates laughed and got out on the floor, some dancing tango and some teaching others. George got Lena and danced with her. Wes was still by the piano and Abigail sat beside him.

**George: The Tango Maureen  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling**

**Wes: You're wrong**

**George: Your heart she is mangling**

**Wes: It's different with me**

**George: And you toss and you turn**  
**'Cause her cold eyes can burn**  
**Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound**

Wes looked deep in thought.

**Wes: I think I know what you mean**

**Both: The Tango Maureen**

Lena switched places with Wes by the piano while Abigail played guitar. Wes and George danced instead now.

**George: Has she ever pouted her lips**  
**And called you 'Pookie'**

**Wes: Never**

**George: Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?**

**Wes: This is spooky**  
**Did you swoon when she walked through the door?**

**George: Every time so be cautious**

**Wes: Did she moon over other boys?**

**George: More than moon**

**Wes: I'm getting nauseous**

The instrumental part began and everyone was dancing now, except Lena and Abigail. Wes and George were in the middle.

**George: Where'd you learn to tango?**

**Wes: With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm ****room at Miss Porter's. And you?**

**George: With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the ****Scarsdale Jewish Community Center.**

The dancing switched to that the girls and Wes were leading the dance instead.

**Boys: It's hard to do this backwards.**

**Girls: You should try it in heels!**

The girls dipped the boys, no one noticed their dean watch them from the door with a few teachers and other students. The kids were just having fun.

**Wes: She cheated**

**George: She cheated**

**Wes: Maureen cheated**

**George: Fuckin' cheated**

**Wes: I'm defeated**  
**I should give up right now**

**George: Gotta look on the bright side**  
**With all of your might**

**Wes: I'd fall for her still anyhow**

Wes and George's dance was the most advanced and the others danced around them in a ring.

**Both: When you're dancing her dance**  
**You don't stand a chance**  
**Her grip of romance**  
**Make you fall**

**George: So you think, 'Might as well'**

**Wes: "Dance a tango to hell"**

**Both: 'At least I'll have tangoed at all'  
The Tango Maureen  
Gotta dance till your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Till you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue**

**George: Why do we love when she's mean?**

**Wes: And she can be so obscene**

**My Maureen (reverb: een, een, een...)**

**Both: The Tango Maureen!**

Wes and George stood facing each other when they sang this while their friends ended the number with amazing lifts or dips. There were applauds from the doors and the freshmen all blushed when they saw the older students and their teachers and their dean.

"Who's idea was this", their dance teacher asked and everyone pointed at Wes and George, well George pointed at Wes. Wes just shrugged.

"You were late sir and we wanted to dance", he said. Madame Tibideaux chuckled and looked at the dance teacher.

"They weren't fooled", she said. "Told you so. Now let's tell them what we came here to tell."

"Fine ma'am", their teacher said and shrugged. Everyone looked curious and his news had all students grinning wide.

* * *

Wes couldn't wait to get home so that he could call up Kurt and the Warblers. He was so eager to tell them his news. He took the elevator up to the loft and opened the door to his new home and hurried inside. He closed the door and threw his bag aside and hurried up to his laptop. He started it and waited for everything to start. When it had he got onto Skype and looked to see who was online. Chris was so he hurriedly sent a call. It called for two seconds before Chris answered.

"Hi Wes", Chris said along with Luke and John. The trio was doing their homework.

"Hi guys", Wes said. "I have fantastic news!"

"What", the trio asked.

"My class is going to put up a musical", Wes said happily. "Guess which one!"

"_Phantom_", Chris asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's your favorite and you are grinning like an idiot."

Wes chuckled.

"So what part is you going for", John asked.

"Well they've divided the boys into two groups", Wes said. "There's only ten boys you know so we're going to do the show with other students at the school but only us in the musical program will get the leading roles. Anyway the two groups are people they want to audition for Phantom and the other is Raul."

"And which one is you in", Luke asked.

"Guess", Wes said and smirked.

"Phantom?!" the trio exclaimed and Wes nodded.

"That's so cool!" Chris shouted. "You're totally gonna kick ass and take prisoners! You're gonna be that Phantom and then the whole world will know your name and everyone will think you're awesome and-"

"We get it", Wes said with a chuckle. "So how are things with you?"

"We have a few new members", John said eagerly and told Wes everything that had happened since the auditions. Wes had to laugh when they told him of Sebastian's audition. Even though Kurt had done it before. But it was still fun to picture Thad's face when it happened.

"Hey I was thinking", Luke said. "Do you think Dalton could put on a musical? It would be fun."

"It would", Chris said. "But we'd need girls and no one really wants to work with the girls at Crawford…"

"Why not have the Warblers do it with the New Directions", Wes suggested and the sophomores watched him curiously. "They'd probably want to and they have girls that can sing really well in their midst."

"It's a good idea", Chris said. "I'll text Chel and ask her!"

John and Luke shook their heads as Chris texted and he grinned when he got the answer.

"Rachel and the girls are having a sleepover and they all think it's a great idea", Chris said. "They just want to know which one it could be. We have a lot of guys but only… um Chel, Tee, Quinn, Sanna, Britt, Sunshine and Sugar for the girls…"

"So seven girls and at least 23 guys…" Wes mused.

"Some people could play in the band or run the stage", John said. "I can!"

"Me too", Luke said.

"I can also", Chris said. "Just give me my paints!"

Wes laughed and watched as the trio eagerly stated to talk about how they'd run the show backstage.

"Guys", he cut in and they watched him. "Maybe you should decide on a show to put on first?"

"How about _West Side Story_", Luke said. "I mean there's Maria, Anita, Anybodys, Velma, Graziella and the Shark girls but the girls could play more than one right?"

"And we'll need a big number of boys for the Sharks and Jets", John said. "It's perfect! What does Rachel and the girls think?"

"I'll call so you can hear the reaction", Chris said and dialed the number. Wes smiled softly at it all. "Hey Chel, listen John, Luke and I were thinking of West Side Story, what do you girls think?" Chris moved the phone from his ear and heard eager squeals and shouts from the other end. Wes and the others heard it too. Then his doorbell rang.

"Gotta go guys", he said. "Let me know how this goes over with the council."

"Sure", John said and Wes closed his laptop before walking up to the door. He opened it and smiled at Justine.

"Hi", he said and she grinned and held out his umbrella.

"For you good sir", she said. "Hey ca we have coffee or something tomorrow? There's something I want to ask you."

"Uh… yeah sure. I'll meet you here at 5?"

"Okay", she said and happily skipped into her own apartment. Wes closed the door.

"What was that about, I hope she isn't going to ask for a date", he mumbled before shrugging and heading for the kitchen to get dinner started.

* * *

**TBC **

**Malurina - I'm happy you liked it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Mike heard the whistle blow and got his helmet off. It was yet another training session being handled and he was feeling fantastic. The coach was very impressed by him and said that he would reach Wes' standard soon. Thad made Mike proud. He was soon as good as Wes and would then excel him and be the best running back in Dalton Academy history! He could barely wait. He looked to the stands and saw Chris, Rachel and Tina there. They waved at him and he grinned and ran up to them.

"Hi", he said and gave Tina a kiss. "Are you here for the auditions?"

"We are", Rachel said happily. "We are both going for Maria but Tina and I promised to not be nasty about it and of course ask the director if we can be each other's doubles just in case."

"You know they're gonna cast you or Sunshine", Tina said and smiled at Rachel. "But it will be fun to try. Are you still trying for Riff Mike?"

"I am", Mike said happily. "Do we know who are going for Tony?"

"Sebastian, Blaine, Kurt only half-hearted though and Sam", Chris answered counting on his fingers. "We just have a small problem."

"What?"

"Who will judge the auditions?"

"Oh", Mike said and scratched his head. "I didn't think of that…"

"Thad said he can do it because we made him, Fred and Karofsky directors…"

"Dave wants to direct", Rachel asked.

"Yeah apparently he loves film", Chris said and shrugged. "So do you wanna head over to the auditorium and watch some of the auditions?"

"Yeah just let me have a shower first and I'll meet ya there okay?"

"Okay", Tina said and Mike gave her cheek a kiss before he hurried off. Things were going great at Dalton. The Warblers weren't only working with the musical, they were already preparing for sectionals and Mike loved that his choir wasn't a list minute thing like the New Directions were. He loved the ND he really did but he loved having everything done before it had to be handed in. He was a bit worried though… With Warbler rehearsals, dance, football, martial arts, college applications and now musical practice his studying time was suffering just slightly. He was still trying to get used to the fast pace at Dalton. Chris was a really good help actually. He showed him how Wes showed him how to handle it. Mike wasn't sure he would get a perfect grade on his chemistry test but it was still early in the semester so he should be able to get it up soon.

He was also excited about sending in his applications for the dance schools he wanted to go to. He knew he had his family's support and that was made his life so much easier. He hurriedly showered and then hurried out to meet up with his brother and girls. With his arm around Tina they walked into the school. By the doors they met the New Directions and Brittany squealed and ran up to Mike and hugged him tightly. She missed her dance partner. Mike hugged her back and walked with an arm around her and one around Tina towards the auditorium.

"This idea was awesome", Puck said happily. "I mean we get to perform at two schools and together with all our friends!"

"It's really awesome isn't it?" Chris asked happily as he held Rachel's hand. "Are you auditioning Puck?"

"Yeah as that Action dude or that Benvolio guy."

"Bernardo", everyone that knew the show said with one mouth.

"Whatever", Puck said. "You going to audition Changster?"

"Yeah for Riff."

"That role is perfect for you and for Jeff actually", Tina said. "Riff sings, dances, does gymnastic moves and he dies, he's one of the male leads."

"Jeff said he wanted to be Snowboy", Chris said. "Jeff's actually a bit shy to take center stage. We had to compromise to get him and Joe to lead us at nationals last year."

"But they were amazing", Santana said.

"Jeff is kind of shy", Mike said. "On stage anyway. Ah we're here!" He opened the door to the auditorium and when they got inside they saw that all the Warblers along with Karofsky were there. The New Directions entered and hugged their friends or shook their hands.

"Oh right", Rachel said. "This is our newest members Sunshine Corazon and Sugar Motta, who has self-diagnosed Aspergers."

"I can pretty much say anything I like", she said. "Like your uniforms are really ugly." The Warblers stared at her. "Sorry Aspergers."

The Warblers all turned to Rachel, their eyes asking her if this girl was for real.

"Sorry", Rachel mouthed.

"Allow me then", Thad said. "This is our newest members Lewis Todd, Oliver Adams, Max Jorgensen, Connor Marksman and Sebastian Smythe."

The freshmen waved shyly Sebastian just smirked.

"Are you really in high school", Sugar asked Thad.

"Uh what?" Thad asked.

"You're so small and you look like a puppy. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Uh", Thad stared at her in confusion. "Sorry Sugar but I am gay _and_ engaged."

"Oh don't worry I can buy you from your fiancé."

"You cannot", Fred objected wildly.

"We'll see about that", Sugar said and smiled. "So should we audition or what? I'll go first."

She walked onto the stage while Thad, Fred and Dave got their papers ready.

"Get ear plugs", Santana whispered as she held out a small bag. "Sugar _can't _sing."

Everyone took a pair and put them in, discretely except for their three directors. They needed to hear her full… potential. Sugar got onto the stage and looked at the group sitting in the audience. She couldn't see their earplugs… luckily.

"I'm Sugar Motta and I am auditioning for the role of Maria", she said.

"That's good Sugar", Thad said calmly. "Start whenever you are ready."

"I was born ready cutie", she said and turned to a boy from the Dalton orchestra and nodded. The intro to _I Feel Pretty _started and she turned to the judges again. "Get ready to be amazed hottie. When you hear me sing you will run straight into my loving arms."

"More likely away from them", Thad muttered under his breath and then Sugar started singing. That the judges could keep their poker faces was a feat in itself. Sugar looked at them expectantly.

"Holy sh-Sugar", Thad said and cleared his throat. "Uh… Thank you but I'm not really sure you are what we look for in Maria."

"And why not", she asked.

"Because Maria is a poor immigrant that will wear clothes that are not really… beautiful. She will be poor and she is from Puerto Rico. You really don't look like a poor immigrant Sugar."

"Wait so she doesn't have any money?"

"No."

"Ew I don't wanna be poor. Give me another role cutie!"

"As you wish", Thad said and winked at the other two judges and Sugar walked off the stage. Mike and the others hurriedly got the earplugs out as she came to sit in the audience while next person took the stage. It was Sunshine.

"Hi I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'm auditioning for the role as a Sharks girl", she said and everyone felt shocked.

"But Sunshine why don't you want to be Maria", Dave asked. "I mean your voice is great."

"True but I don't really feel comfortable with playing Maria", Sunshine said shyly. "I just…"

"It's okay", Fred said. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thanks", she said and started singing a love song. Thad felt a hand sneak onto his shoulder during the number and he groaned. This was gonna be a _long _couple of weeks.

* * *

When the ND was leaving the group had a bit of a job getting Sugar away from Thad. She had latched onto his arm as soon as they got up to leave asking him questions a million miles an hour. They had decided to only have the New Directions audition today and have the Warblers do it at a later date. The ND were okay with it and happy and so were the Warblers. Now they just had to get Thad free from Sugar.

"And my daddy will totally love you as well", she said. "Just remember that he will not let just any boy date his little baby."

"Sugar", Thad groaned. "Will you get it through your head that I am gay _and _engaged?! I fall in love with boys, I want to marry boys! You and I will not date!"

"Yet", she said happily. "I am sure I can buy you soon from your fiancé. Everything has a price."

"The thirteenth amendment, abolishing slavery, was passed by the Senate in April 1864, and by the House of Representatives in January 1865. The amendment did not take effect until it was ratified by three fourths of the states, which occurred on December 6, 1865 when Georgia ratified it. On that date, all remaining slaves became officially free.", Chris said. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Oh my God he is channeling Wes from NYADA", Mike said and Chris grinned happily.

"Sweet", he said.

"No disturbing", David said. "We don't need another one of those."

"Another one of what?"

"Montgomery…"

"Hey!" Mike and Chris objected.

"What it's true", David said and shrugged.

"I don't get it", Sam said.

"Oh we had enough with a photographic-memory-remember-odd-facts-Montgomery last year, we don't need another one."

"No I meant about the thing Chris said."

"I'm also confused", Sugar said.

"Let me put it this way then", Chris said and then turned to Sugar. "You can't buy Thad because that would make him a slave and it is against the law to buy, sell or have slaves and has been since 1865. To tell someone that you can buy them makes them slaves and makes you fit for 40 years in prison."

"Are you trying to insult me", Sugar asked in confusion, the words going over her head completely.

"Let me put it like this then", Sebastian said and stepped between his cousin and the girl. "Stay. Away. From. My. Cousin!"

"And stay away from my fiancé", Fred growled darkly. Sugar just looked confused before blowing Thad a kiss and getting into the car she had arrived in. The Warblers waved their friends off and when the cars were gone Thad dropped onto one of the rocks marking the parking lot.

"Please tell me I won't have to deal with her _every _time we see her", he groaned.

"Sorry but-" David began but Thad cut him off.

"Up up up", he said and held up his hand. "I said please tell me I_ won't_ have to deal with her, if you can't say it so shut up."

Sebastian chuckled and put an arm around his small cousin and gave him a gentle one armed hug.

"Don't worry Deus", he said. "Fred and I'll protect you."

"I know", Thad said and smiled softly. "Come on guys let's go have dinner."

"With zero sugar", Chris said innocently and John and Luke sniggered. Thad, Fred and Sebastian glared at him. "What?"

"Stop it Montchang", Fred warned.

"Stop what? Being so sugary sweet?"

"Or being the sugar of the coffee", John asked.

"Now that's just bad", Luke said. "We all know Chris is sweet as sugar."

"But sugar makes coffee less bitter and those guys are all bitter right now so Chris can-" he stopped when his world was suddenly flipped upside down as Fred hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Let's go eat dinner", Fred said. "Without the wisecracks."

"Wisecracks stay put", John said happily where he hang.

"Shut up with your wisecracks."

"They weren't very wise", Chris said happily.

"Don't you start!"

The others just laughed.

* * *

Monday afternoon the Warblers gathered in the Warbler Hall. They were all eager to start with the auditions for _West Side Story_ and they all were sure they'd see Dave in the room when they got there but… they didn't. Only the council was there, with Fred and Sebastian.

"Everybody have a seat", Thad said and sat down in the middle chair. Everyone sat down. "I know you all expected us to continue with the auditions today, but we're not. The Warblers take great pride in early choosing numbers for sectionals, so that is what we are going to do today. So does anyone has any ideas of what we can do? The council has been thinking of making one number that isn't pure a cappella because that's how we won everything last year."

"Could we do a rock number", Nick asked. "I mean… I'm pretty sure some of our boys could pull off some Bon Jovi."

"That would be so cool", John said happily.

"It has been noted", David said. "So what a cappella songs can we have?"

Lewis slowly lifted his hand.

"Yes Lewis", Thad asked.

"Um…" the freshman said. "What do we have to think about when we choose or suggest a song? Can it be almost any song?"

"Well yeah", Jeff answered. "Well some genres are hard to do like some rock music and heavy metal and punk… but we can basically do anything."

"Like what", Oliver asked.

"Should we show them something", Rock supplied.

"Like what", Blaine asked.

"I have a small idea", Frank said.

"Oh yeah", Sebastian asked. "Well let's hear it then."

Frank whispered something to Trent, John and James and they grinned. Before all four started:

Oooh oooh

Nick laughed and jumped in with the rest of the Warblers.

"Follow our lead", Rock whispered to the newbies. (**Nick,**_**Sebastian,**__Thad,_Warblers)

Oooh, oooh**,****  
****Uptown girl,****  
****She's been living in her uptown world****  
****As long as anyone with hot blood can** – That's when Sebastian saw _him_. He saw a hot and very familiar guy stand in the door watching them. The boy was amazingly good looking and he was dressed in black pants, wine red t-shirt and black shoes. He leaned on the door and smiled at what he saw.  
**And now she's looking for a downtown man****  
****That's what I am** – Sebastian vocalized behind Nick but slowly started to move towards the hot guy, ignoring what the others were doing.

**And when she knows what****  
****She wants from her time****  
****And when she wakes up****  
****And makes up her mind** – The hot guy noticed him now and Sebastian grinned at him before singing:

_**She'll see I'm not so tough**_ – This had all the other Warblers, who'd gathered by the window, turn around and they all saw the guy and started grinning.**_  
_**_**Just because**_ – Sebastian pulled him over to them with him, even though the guy objected.**  
**_**I'm in love with an**_

**Uptown girl****  
****You know I can't afford to buy her pearls****  
****But maybe someday when my ship comes in****  
****She'll understand what kind of guy I've been****  
****And then I'll win**

As they danced the hot guy joined in perfectly but then the French teacher walked by and saw them. She tried to make them be quiet but the boys only ran to her and made a line, Nick started singing in a flirting way as they moved down the line.

**And when she's walking****  
****She's looking so fine****  
**_**And when she's talking**_**_  
_**_**She'll say that she's mine**_

_She'll say I'm not so tough__  
__Just because__  
__I'm in love_**  
**With an uptown girl – They all encircled her and pointed at her. She smiled and pointed at the Warbler Hall and they all hurried off. Sebastian made sure to be close to the hit guy all the time.  
**  
****She's been living in her white bred world****  
****As long as anyone with hot blood can****  
**_And now she's looking for a downtown man_ –Thad flirted with the teacher but she just pushed him gently into the room.**  
****That's what I am**

Oooh, oooh

**Uptown girl****  
****She's my uptown girl****  
****You know I'm in love****  
****With an uptown girl****  
****My uptown girl****  
**You know I'm in love  
**With an uptown**girl

After they returned from dancing around the French teacher out in the hallway the young man leaned on a couch and clapped his hands in beat to their music and when it ended he grinned.

"See I told you that you guys don't need me", he said and got up. Only to be tackled to the floor by Mike and Chris. The freshmen and Sebastian looked confused.

"What are you doing here", Mike asked.

"When did you get here", Chris asked.

"How long are you staying?"

"Are you happy to see is?"

"Couldn't stay away could you?"

"Did you miss us?"

"Okay, okay", the young man laughed. "Let me up so I can hug you like normal people and _then _let me greet the others!" Mike and Chris flew up, pulling their friend with them and helped brushing off his clothes. But the young man just got tackled again, all though he stayed on his feet this time. This time he got tackled by Niff and soon the rest of the older Warblers followed suit.

"Okay okay", the young man laughed.

"Oi", Kurt suddenly said and made his way closer. "Let me greet my boyfriend you vultures."

Sebastian's smile dropped. The hot guy was Hummel's boyfriend? The guy laughed and gave Kurt a big hug and a kiss, yeah he was Hummel's boyfriend. The Warblers cat called and wolf-whistled.

"Oh grow up", the hot guy said and smiled at them.

"Oh", Mike suddenly exclaimed. "Right I think introductions are in order. New guys this is Chris and my I older brother Wes Montgomery. Wes this is Lewis, Oliver, Connor, Max and Sebastian."

"Hi guys", Wes said and the freshmen grinned. They had heard a lot about this guy, that was now holding an arm around Kurt's waist. Suddenly the bell rung and the Warblers, except Sebastian groaned.

"Don't you worry", Wes said. "I'll be staying the week at dad's place so you can all feel free to drop by. I'll head over there as soon as I leave here."

"Promise to stay there until we get there", David said as he got his bag.

"I swear", Wes said and the Warblers left one by one. The last to leave was his brothers and Kurt. Wes gave Kurt a kiss and whispered:

"I have something for you when you get home."

Kurt blushed but gave him a kiss and then left. Mike and Chris gave him a double hug before they ran out. Wes looked around the room. That's when he noticed that new Warbler staring at him. Wes knew he'd seen him before but where? The same things went through Sebastian's head. He smirked and walked up to Wes.

"Wes Montgomery", Sebastian said and held out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi", Wes said with a soft smile. "I am pretty sure you are not one of the freshmen, Chris mentioned a junior joining the ranks, Thad's cousin. The one that caused a scene worthy a soap opera."

"Uhm yeah that's me", Sebastian said and blushed slightly. "Come let's get some coffee." They left to the small Dalton café and sat down by a table.

"So", Sebastian said in his most charming way. "You're a legend at Dalton."

Wes snorted at that.

"Don't be modest", Sebastian cut in. "I was like 'I don't know who this Wes guy is but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream. So, sucks that I missed him'."

Wes laughed at that and Sebastian grinned, maybe his flirting was working on the guy this time. Wait this time?

"That's a new one", Wes said. "I've been flirted with before but no one has been as straight forward as you."

"Well it's kind of my thing", Sebastian said happily.

"Yeah but do it to someone that isn't taken", Wes said and winked. "Don't worry I won't mention this to Kurt or he'll kill you and we can't have the Warblers killing each other can we?"

"All right", Sebastian said with a smile. "But um since I'm working to re-create your meteoric ascent I-I need to ask… How did you become well… you?"

Wes laughed again.

"Oh man", he said. "Well that is a very long story and we really don't have the time. _But _if you want to be more like me, which I don't recommend, all you have to do is care more about others than yourself."

"Why don't you recommend it?"

"Let's just say the hospital isn't the funniest place to be."

"You get hurt easily?"

"More like I hurt myself to protect others."

They sat in silence for a bit, trying to figure out where they knew the other from. Wes decided to be nice so he asked:

"So you transferred here from another school, which one?"

"Oh I came here from Paris", Sebastian said and then his eyes widened as did Wes'.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Inside of Scandals there were boys dancing or making out everywhere. Wes rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar, but someone grabbed his hand and pulled him around._

_"Hi I'm Sebastian", the boy that was taller and younger than him said. "What's your name and did it hurt?"_

_"None of your business kid and no it didn't hurt to fall from heaven because I'm not an angel and I don't want to get bothered by you", Wes said and pulled his arm loose._

_"Oh a feisty one I like that."_

_"Buzz off kid I got a boyfriend and you are too young for this place anyway." Wes moved towards the bar again but Sebastian cut him off._

_"You know I like you, you're hot and that angry look you have going on makes all me tingle. What do you say about having some fun?"_

_"What do you say about getting a black-eye", Wes snapped. "Leave me alone, I'm looking for someone." He stood on his toes and tried to see through the crowd._

_"Who", Sebastian asked standing behind him and following his gaze. "Your boyfriend?"_

_"No thank God he's safe at home… as you should be. How old are you anyway?"_

_"16 going on 17", Sebastian said and grinned. "I'm being home-schooled for the moment I just came back from Paris."_

_"Then go home isn't it past your bed-time", Wes spat and started to walk again but Sebastian grabbed him by the hand and spun him around._

_"I like you", he said happily. "You got spunk and you're hot."_

_"And I'm taken", Wes spat and with a judo-throw had the other boy on the ground. "And I don't want you anywhere near me kid." The crowd was staring at them. "Mind your own business!" Wes yelled at them and everyone hurriedly obeyed._

_"Man baby that was painful", Sebastian said getting up. "But hot at the same time, hot and dangerous. Wanna do that again, but in a bed?"_

_"Now listen here kid", Wes spat and pulled Sebastian close by his collar. "I am already dating the love of my life and right now I'm out looking for a friend that has gone missing and a guy I know will most likely be here and will know where to look or why I should look. So fuck off and go home." He pushed Sebastian back and got away in the crowd, Sebastian only sighed love-struck. He'd just met the boy of his dreams… and lost him again in a matter of minutes._

_End flashback_

* * *

"It was you!" both boys yelled and flew up pointing at each other and then Wes' gaze darkened.

"You were here in the city, with your dad when Thad was going through all that crap?!"

"Sh", Sebastian said desperately, trying to make Wes be quiet. "Look I-"

"Thad had no idea you guys were around here did he?" Wes asked angrily. "He went through all that shit thinking the only family member he knew loved him was in Paris when in reality they were just outside his door?!"

"Sh", Sebastian said again and looked around. "Please don't say anything!"

"And why shouldn't I?! Have you no idea what you put your cousin through you jerk?!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! Dad told me to not let him know we were here!"

"Oh so what means more to you? Doing what daddy tells you or making sure your cousin doesn't think he's completely alone? Your cousin nearly _died _not that long ago and you didn't come to be with him!"

"Please Wes don't say anything to Thad", Sebastian said because he knew there was nothing he could say to Wes to clear his name about not being there for Thad. "I know what I did was wrong, but this is not about me it's about him. If you tell him he's gonna die of grief! Please I don't want to see him hurt. I never wanted that! I wanted to go to the hospital but dad forced me to stay home! He locked me in my room and had 'guards' all around the place. There was no way for me to get to the hospital. Wes please don't tell him before I can do it myself. Please." He gave Wes a begging look and Wes groaned.

"Fine", he spat. "But you better tell him soon."

"Thank you", Sebastian said. "I promise to and… and I promise I won't tell him I met you."

"Don't. Tell him where and when you met me but make clear that I had no idea on who you were at the time."

"And I'll tell him that you told me to tell him as soon as possible."

"Good", Wes said and got up. "Now you better get to class or something. I have to head home." With that he walked out and headed for home.

* * *

When Wes got to the house he saw that his bags wasn't by the door and he guessed it meant either his father or Maria was home. He knocked on the door before he entered.

"Hello", he called. "Anybody home?"

He heard a small crash from the kitchen and then saw a tiny boy by the age of three stare at him with big eyes. Wes crouched down and held his arms open. Elijah Montgomery squealed and ran up to his brother and threw himself into his arms with such force that he knocked Wes over.

"Wes!" Elijah cheered as he hugged his brother tightly. Wes laughed and hugged Elijah close, burying his nose in Elijah's soft curls. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy Wes is home!"

Wes chuckled and got up with Elijah on one arm. He heard footsteps from the kitchen and saw Maria smile.

"Hi baby", she said and hurried up to give him a hug. Wes hugged her back and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Hi mom", Wes said and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good honey, now why are you home?"  
"Oh we have the week off to prepare for the musical rehearsals that start next week."

"So what part did you get", Maria asked as they headed into the kitchen where she had been busy making lunch.

"Guess", Wes said with a smirk setting Elijah on his lap.

"Wes", Elijah asked as he pulled on Wes' t-shirt.

"Yes baby", Wes asked and looked at him.

"Mommy said you play dress up again", Elijah said. "Who you gonna be?"

Wes looked at Maria and she smiled innocently. She knew Wes would make everyone older than Elijah guess what part he got. So what if she maybe used her baby to get to know who Wes was going to play faster? Nothing wrong with that right? Wes sighed and looked at Elijah.

"I'm gonna pretend to be a man that has to hide half of his face", he explained and Maria grinned widely.

"Why", Elijah asked. "Why he hide face?"

"Because his face is ugly on one side but looks nice on the other. He doesn't want people to see that he is really ugly."

Elijah put a hand to Wes' cheek.

"You no ugly", he said and Wes laughed.

"I'm gonna get paint on my face to make it look ugly", he explained.

"But it's no nice being mean to someone…"

"What do you mean?"

"He hide because people make fun of him looking different. That no nice." Elijah pouted sadly. "They mean to him."

Wes chuckled and hugged Elijah.

"That they are but it also makes him mean."

"He mean", Elijah asked confused. "Wes _never _mean! Wes can't be mean!"

Maria laughed and Wes hugged his little brother close to him.

* * *

Wes spent the day with his stepmom and little brother and soon his dad came home as well and he all but hoisted Wes off of the chair he was sitting on and into a big bear hug. Wes just laughed and let him hug. He informed his parents that the Warblers would most likely stop by and the words had only just left his mouth when the door flew open and Mike, Chris, Kurt and the Warblers entered. Kurt was allowed to greet his boyfriend first this time with a passionate kiss and the others just sniggered at it. But then Kurt felt a tiny hand pull on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Elijah pout.

"Kurt mean", he said.

"Why", Kurt asked.

"You not say hi to me!"

Kurt smiled and scooped Elijah up in his arms to hug him. Wes chuckled and greeted his brothers and then the Warblers with hugs, even the new ones. Maria and James left but not before demanding their sons gave them their tests that they should've gotten back today. Chris and Mike gave them their tests without giving them any thought. They then sat down around the living room to talk to Wes. James looked at Mike's chemistry test and narrowed his eyes. Before he headed for his office to call Michael Chang.

"So", John asked Wes. "What part did you get?"

"So how are the preparations for _West Side Story_ going", Wes asked while ignoring the questions. This only brought objections from his friends and family… and boyfriend sitting on his lap. "Aw come on."

"No", Kurt said. "We won't tell you until you tell us."

"Then I guess we're not gonna know anything."

"Wes is gonna be a meanie with a face that is a bit ugly and he has a mask!" Elijah said happily and Wes gave the little boy on Thad's lap a look. Elijah looked happy. "But everyone is mean to him and that's why he also is a meanie!"

Wes sighed and noticed the big grin on everyone's faces. Then he sang softly:

**I gave you my music, made your song take wing.  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.  
He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing.**

**Christine, Christine…****  
Paper faces on parade...  
Masquerade...  
Hide your face so the world will never find you... **

He looked up at Kurt that was sitting on his lap and sang:  
**Christine, I love you...**

"Oh you know _this _'Christine' will make the right choice", Kurt said and gave Wes a kiss.

"Sweet", Chris said. "You're really gonna play Phantom?"

"I am", Wes said. "Now you tell me-"

"Was that your surprise", Kurt cut in and Wes laughed. "What?"

"No that wasn't my surprise", Wes said and got up. "Wait here." He hurried out of the room and soon returned with a present in his hands, and his school bag over his shoulder. He put the bag down and handed the gift to Kurt with a smile. Kurt opened the gift and his eyes went _huge_. It was a designer jacket. He could see it just by watching the way it was stitched and the fabric and the model… it was a high fashion jacket and when he looked at the label it read "Parsons" and Kurt knew what that was. This jacket had been used in a fashion show at Parsons designer school.

"How did you get your hands on this", Kurt asked in awe because it was beautiful.

"I got it as a thank you gift but it is too small over the shoulders", Wes said and smiled gently. "Do you like it?"

"I _love _it", Kurt said and gave him a kiss. "Now how did you come by this?"

"Meh no special way", Wes said and winked, Kurt gave him a dirty look. "It was completely legal! Don't give me that face."

Kurt pouted.

"Tell me how you got it", he said.

"No", Wes teased, not noticing Elijah advancing on his bag. Because he wanted to see if Wes had something funny in his bag.

"Wes Montchang I am warning you", Kurt tried to threaten and the Warblers sniggered around them.

"Warning me about what", Wes asked with a smirk.

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Wesley."

"Kurt", Wes said happily. Elijah grabbed a folder that was in the bag and took it out, about to put it on the ground when all the papers in it fell out.

"Oops", he said and Wes flew around and looked a bit panicked.

"Crap!" He swore and started to gather the papers. Elijah helped him, but one of the papers had landed by Kurt's feet. He bent down and picked it up, turned it and stared. It was not papers… it was pictures.

"Wesley Yao Montgomery Chang!" Kurt yelled and Wes looked almost scared, eyes wide as tennis balls and hands frozen in movement.

"Uh oh", he said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kurt shrieked and turned the picture around so that Wes and everyone else could see it. Blaine spit the water he was drinking out in pure surprise. Everyone gaped because that was not something they had expected to see their older brother do. In the picture Wes was only dressed in a pair of jeans and lying on a bed doing a real model pose. Wes groaned and let the other pictures fall to the floor again. Most of them seemed to be of him on some kind of runway but some looked more like they were from a photo-shoot.

"Dude what the hell?!" Mike asked and picked one picture up. It was of his brothers, fully clothed this time wearing a pair of dark blue trousers, a jacket of some kind, a scarf and a hat and he was on top of some tall building in New York. "What is all this?!"

"Okay", Wes said and turned to Kurt that was red in the face from anger. "Before anyone of you kill me let me explain okay? This is really nothing."

"Nothing?!" Kurt shrieked. "Your half naked in some of these pictures!"

Wes turned to Elijah that just grinned at him happily.

"You are just being a big help today aren't you", Wes asked and Elijah looked confused and then smiled and handed him a picture.

"Helping!" he said and Wes sighed. He looked at the picture and showed it to the rest of the room. It was of him, a blonde girl and a really short brunette. It wasn't really a fashion photo. It just showed the three of them, Wes in the middle with one arm around the small brunette's shoulder and one arm around the girl's waist. She was leaning on his shoulder. The Warblers, his boyfriend and brothers glared at him.

"Let me explain okay", Wes asked and sat down on the floor gathering the pictures. "This is just a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Uh huh", Kurt asked and crossed his arms. "Then start talking Montchang."

"Last week I was approached by my neighbor Justine Gideon", Wes began.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the long wait but I am very busy at the moment.**

**Malurina - Well you have to wait just a little bit longer unless you have figured it out already ;)**

**Guest - I'm happy you like the story and don't you worry. Justine will NOT try to seduce him.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

One week prior

Wes waited outside of his door for Justine to come so that they could go and have that coffee. He looked at his watch and then felt a pair of soft hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who", a soft voice said and Wes couldn't keep a smile back. This girl started to remind him of a cross between Elijah and Chris.

"Let's see I only know one person in this building and her name is Justine Gideon", Wes said and the hands were removed from his eyes. He turned to her but the thing he was about to say fell off of his lips. Her hair was different today. More of a auburn brown and shorter haircut.

"You changed your hair", he said and she giggled.

"Yeah I do that from time to time, do you like it?" she brushed a few strands over her shoulders.

"It's pretty, suits your eyes."

"Thank you", she said and hooked her arm to his. "Now let's go we got a lot to talk about."

"Lead the way then my lady", Wes said and they started to walk. He smirked and headed for the pole.

"In your dreams boy", Justine said and with a surprising strength for a girl she pulled him to the elevators. Wes just grinned sheepishly and got in. She gave him a death glare and he grinned again. Her glare soon melted away and she giggled and stopped the elevator on the floor under theirs. Wes stared as she skipped out of it and up to the pole.

"See ya loser", she teased and got down just as the doors closed.

"Hey!" Wes objected. The girl had pressed on every button in the elevator. Wes growled but then smiled. If Santana wasn't seeing Brittany yet he was going to introduce her to this girl. They'd make an interesting couple. When the elevator got to the bottom floor Wes sent the girl in front of him a glare, she just giggled, grabbed his arm and pulled him out the doors. Wes couldn't help but smile, he just couldn't be angry with this girl. They walked for a little bit and soon found a café and Justine pulled them through the crowd and to a table where a short brunette boy was sitting.

"Hi baby", she said and gave him a hug. "Mitch this is our neighbor Wes and Wes this is Mitch."

"Hi", Mitch said and smiled, looking a little bit under the weather. Wes felt confused. This wasn't the guy he had seen leave the loft a few times. Justine noticed his confusion.

"Is something wrong", she asked as she sat down beside Mitch.

"No", Wes said and sat down opposite the two. "It's just… Who is the other guy?"

"What other guy", Mitch asked.

"The blonde one I've seen leaving your apartment a few times. I thought that was Mitch…"

Mitch and Justine looked at each other and started to snigger and then full out laugh, even throwing their heads back. Wes blinked in confusion.

"What's so funny", he asked and the couple smiled at him.

"I'm sorry", Justine said and giggled. "It's just… that other boy you saw, the blonde? Well um… I… uh you know if you would be one character on Broadway which one would it be?"

"No idea", Wes said. "Why?"

"Well if I compare my life to Broadway… I'm Angel from RENT… if you get my drift?"

Wes thought for a second and _then _he got it.

"Oh you're a cross dresser!" he said and smiled.

"Wow you got that much faster than anyone else", Mitch said and sniggered. "Her male name is Justin Gideon."

"Well then I'm looking forward to get to know Justin as well sometime", Wes said and smiled. "So you wanted to talk to me about something, what is it?"

The two friends looked at each other and then Wes.

"Would you like to be a model", Justine asked and Wes blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember how I told you we can chose any model we want for our projects", Justine asked.

"Yeah…"

"You see there's only female models that volunteer at the school for some reason… and it is annoying me. We have this competition at school this week and the winner gets to get their model a photo-shoot that will land him/her in Vogue… my clothes and Mitch's styling would be seen everywhere! But we have no chance in winning because everyone makes sure no female model wants to work with us."

"Why", Wes asked.

"They say things about how I'm fake, I'm just pretending to be a girl to get laid… they don't understand. So the female models stay clear of me and the male ones think I'm strange."

"That's why we need your help", Mitch said. "You're 'from the streets' as our teacher says. You're going to be totally different than what the judges are used to and we think we might get a good shot at winning thanks to you. You'll get paid of course. All models get a salary and if we win then you'll get money for the photo shoot as well."

"So", Justine asked and gave Wes her best puppy eyes. "Will you help us? Pretty please?"

Wes thought for a moment. A little extra money would be good if something happened. Besides these were his neighbors and maybe even friends, they wouldn't just trick him and he liked Justine a lot, as a friend. Besides if they won that shoot he could give the pictures to Kurt as a gift because Kurt _would _see the pictures in Vogue anyway.

"Fine I'll do it", he said and smiled. "But if my boyfriend calls and yell at me after this I will hand the phone over so that you two can take the fall."

"You got a boyfriend", Mitch asked and smiled.

"Yes his name's Kurt and he's high school in Ohio."

"Aw that's so sweet", Justine said. "You're still dating him even though he's so far away."

"You're one to talk", Mitch said. "Your boyfriend lives in _Oxford_."

"It's not my fault Austin wants to study English literature in England!"

"You sent in his application woman!"

"Whatever Wes said yes and that's all that matters so… should we return home? I need to make some measurements."

* * *

"And there you have it", Wes explained. "I was not doing something wrong, I was helping my friend and as you can see we won that competition. Justine has even said that she is going to make me her standard male model and I agreed."

"Why", David asked.

"She is my friend, she's my neighbor, I'll get an extra income, it's fun and I just want to help out", Wes answered with a shrug.

"So all of these pictures are gonna be in Vogue", Trent asked as the Warblers all scanned the pictures.

"No", Wes said and smiled. "Just three."

"Which ones?" Kurt and wished it wasn't one of the ones where Wes was wearing only jeans because he didn't want the whole country ogle at his boyfriend.

"These three", Wes said and took the one with him, Justine and Mitch, one of him on the runway and one of him in another outfit, fully clothed. "At least that's what I was told."

"So all these others won't be in it", Kurt asked.

"Nope I was going to give them to you to do what you want with."

"Okay", Kurt hurriedly said and gathered the pictures. The Warblers laughed at him, all in good fun and Elijah climbed onto Wes' lap and sat there. Wes put his arms around him and hugged him close. He was about to say something when the doorbell rung and Chris hurried to open. They heard the door open and then running feet. Wes guessed what was going on and got up, putting Elijah down.

"WES!" Tina shrieked and jumped into his arms. Wes smiled and hugged her tightly. He saw Rachel and Santana and Brittany holding hands. Wes put Tina down and she skipped up to Mike and plopped onto his lap and kissed him. Wes then first hugged Rachel, then Brittany and lastly Santana. She squealed and hugged him tightest of the four girls and when Wes sat down she sat on his lap and had Elijah in hers. Elijah happily snuggled into her embrace. They spent the rest of the day just talking and having fun… and having the girls finding the pictures of course, yet again thanks to Elijah who had just wanted to show Sanna the pictures of his brother. Kurt didn't know for sure but he suspected that Santana had nicked one of the pictures with Wes only wearing those tight jeans. Wouldn't be Santana if she didn't though.

* * *

Mike was very confused the next day when he was suddenly called into the principal's office and found both his dads there. He sat down in between them and looked at Michael and James in confusion.

"I must say Michael and James that this is highly unusual", Carmichael told the dads. "I have no grounds to drug test your son every day."

"My grandmother in China knew three English phrases", Mr. Chang said. "'Coca-Cola', 'kiss my grits' and 'Harvard University'. Deep in Hubei Province this old woman knew the best school in the United States."

"That's where our son belongs", James said calmly. Had he looked to his left he'd seen how uncomfortable this made his son. Carmichael did notice though, but decided to be gentle about it.

"But what makes you so sure he's on drugs", he asked confused. "He's one of our best students, a football star and he can bust a serious move _and _he's in the Warblers. I can't even believe that Wes' brother would use drugs."

Mike smiled a little until he heard the part of 'Wes' brother'. What so if he wasn't Wes' brother he could be using drugs?

"Our son got an A minus on his chemistry test", James said calmly.

"An A minus is an Asian F", Michael said calmly.

"Michael I don't want to get into your business, as they say, but don't you think you're putting too much pressure on Mike? It was just one test early in the semester. All our boys did poorly on their first tests after summer. We say it's because they are still waking up from their slumber."

"An A minus won't do", Michael said.

"It's the girlfriend", James said and Mike stared at him in horror. "She's a distraction."

"I can't agree with you there sirs because I don't know the girl", Carmichael said calmly. "But I didn't notice that she was a distraction last year and if Wes can have a boyfriend at this school while juggling every other thing he did I am sure Mike can too."

'_Will you stop compare me to Wes_', Mike thought. '_I'm my own person here!_'

"It's clear to me", Michael said calmly. "That either Michael is on drugs or that he has bitten off more than he can chew. He needs to quit Glee Club, performing is a waste of his time."

Mike felt horrified.

"What", he asked turning to his stepfather and then father. "No!"

"The consultant we hired said that it was meaningless on your transcript", James explained. "In fact he said it was a detriment." Mike did _not_want to quit the Warblers. Performing was his life.

"I'll do better dads", he said. "I promise. Get me a chemistry tutor. I'll pay for it myself. Just give me one more chance." His fathers looked at him and sighed.

"No", Michael said. "You are becoming a doctor or a lawyer so you need to focus on school work instead of dancing now."

"But you never complained before!"

"That's when you were at McKinley where there was no guarantees for you reaching your goal", James said.

"But I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer I wanna be a dancer!"

"That's not a career Mike", Michael scolded.

"But you're letting Wes doing it", Mike objected. "You're letting him go to NAYDA and you never complained!"

"Wes has a secondary career going", James said.

"Oh yeah? But what if something happens to his face or his body? He won't have a career then!"

"If something happens to stop that modeling career," Michael said. "He can use his singer career again."

"But then why can't I be a dancer?!"

"It's a hobby Mike", James said. "Not a career. Why can't you be more responsible like your brother?"

"I'm not Wes", Mike yelled and flew up. "Stop comparing me to him! I'm my own person!"

"Then why are you doing everything that your brother is doing except running for student council and dorm prefect?" Micahel asked. "You play football in the same position your brother did, with the same jersey even. You are in the Warblers, just like your brother. You are on the martial arts team, just like your brother. You sing and dance just like him and you want to go to a school for performing arts… just like him."

"I'm doing that because those things are fun! Not to be just like Wes!"

"Then become a doctor and you won't", James said. Mike looked around the room and stormed out in anger, leaving his fathers behind him in the office. Mike was walking down the hallways and soon reached the Warbler hall but he didn't enter because Wes was there with the Warblers, talking about things they could do for sectionals.

'_Unbelievable_', Mike thought bitterly. '_He doesn't even think we can handle song selections without him! He thinks we can't do anything without him watching over us. He thinks we all are just helpless!_'

He growled and stalked off. Why did Wes have to be so fucking perfect at everything? Everyone compared him to him. Mike was good at football but not as good as Wes. He was good at martial arts but not as good as Wes. He was a great dancer and good singer, but not as good as Wes. He was a good brother, but again not as good as Wes. He was smart, not as smart as Wes. He was kind, not as kind as Wes. It wasn't fair!

Why did he need to have to world's most perfect brother?! Why did his parents love Wes more than him? Why did Wes always get to do what he wanted?! Why couldn't he? Mike kicked at the ground. Chris always got to do what he wanted because he was the youngest of the trio, Elijah never got yelled at because he was a squirt and Wes was too damn perfect to be yelled at! Only Mike couldn't be that so his parents were dead set on making him Wes! It wasn't fair! Why wasn't Mike's dreams as good as Wes or Chris'? Why? Chris wanted to be a painter and everyone supported him. Wes wanted to be a musical star and everyone supported him. But why didn't anyone support his dreams about becoming a professional dancer?!

* * *

When Mike and Chris got home to Michael and their mom in Lima Mike didn't expect the person he was most angry with right now to sit by the dining room table talking to their parents. Wes. Why did he have to be fucking everywhere?!

"Hi Mike", Wes said with a smile. Mike just glared at him and stalked up the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut. "Ooookay what crawled up his behind and died?"

"I don't know", Chris said. "He's been angry and snarky all day."

"Well did something happen at school", Lola asked and looked at Chris.

"Not that I know off", Chris said and shook his head.

"Do you want us to talk to him mom", Wes asked and looked at Lola, her stomach was getting really big by now.

"Yes please", she said. "Maybe you can cheer him up."

"Well we can try", Chris said and grabbed Wes by the arm. "Come on!"

"I'm coming I'm coming", Wes chuckled and they headed upstairs to Mike's room. They knocked the door but got no answer. But Chris the adorable hellhound he is opened the door anyway and found Mike lying on his bed and glaring at the roof. Chris grinned and ran up to the bed and jumped… and landed beside Mike before he snuggled close to him and looked at the roof. Then he looked at Mike and then the roof again.

"What are we watching", he asked. Mike didn't answer he just continued to glare at the roof, but he put his arm around Chris and pulled him tightly to him. Wes smiled softly in the doorway as he watched his younger brother work his magic. Chris looked up at the roof.

"This movie ain't any good", he said. "Is it?"

Mike snorted.

'_Well not talking yet but we're getting there_', Chris thought. "So what's up other than this boring roof? Wes' roof is funnier to watch."

"Then why don't you go watch it", Mike spat.

'_Ten points to me!_' Chris thought happily. "Nah I wanna be here with you." He snuggled closer and Mike's lips twitched. Chris started to play with Mike's tie while looking up at him through his bangs.

"So are you feeling alright?" he asked carefully. "You've been snarky all day."

"I'm fine", Mike grumbled.

"You don't sound fine", Wes said.

"Who asked you", Mike spat and sat up… but that only caused a small… choking experience. Chris was still holding on to his tie and when Mike sat up it tightened.

"ACK!" Mike exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Chris exclaimed, let go of the tie and covered his mouth. "Oh ABBA I am so sorry!"

Mike didn't say anything, just loosened his tie while taking deep breaths. Chris sat up now but still looked horrified and Mike put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don' worry bou' i", was all Mike got out.

"Good because now I can do this", Chris said and knocked Mike on the head.

"Ow!" Mike exclaimed. "What did you do that for?!"

"To knock some sense into you!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Stop acting like a snarky teenager and tell us what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"You can't pull that on us", Wes said. "We're your brothers, we only want to help."

"Oh that rich coming from you", Mike said as he got up from the bed.

"Excuse me", Wes asked feeling offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't know", Mike spat at him. "You just care about yourself and your own dreams and you think you are so god damn perfect! You can't even let the Warblers figure out songs to use on our own. You don't trust us! You are just too damn perfect aren't you?!"

"I'll rephrase", Wes said. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't fucking know", Mike yelled and Chris stared between him and Wes.

"What's wrong with you", Wes asked. "Yesterday you were happy to see me and now-"

"Oh isn't that rich", Mike yelled. "Something must be wrong with me because I'm not happy to see you? Wow you really are a piece of shit."

"Hey!"

"No!" Mike yelled. "I've had enough of your crap. You just think you're so damn special because you're gay and so fucking perfect. You get to do whatever it is you want because you're so fucking perfect all the time! And it makes it fucking hard to be someone! 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' 'You're good but Wes' is better.' Are you fucking trying to ruin my life on purpose?! It's not fair that you get to live your dreams just because our parents feel as if they have to pay you back for being gay and how they treated that and as a reward for you being so fucking perfect all the time!"

"I'm not perfect", Wes said.

"But you are!" Mike yelled. "Everything I try to be good at you've already been perfect in! You don't even do anything! Everyone just loves you because you're so fucking perfect!"

"But I'm not perfect Mike."

"Yes you are and it makes it freaking hard for the rest of us! We can't be what we want because you are so damn perfect! Perfect grades? Doesn't matter Wes had it first. Sports star? Wes was already. In the Warblers? Wes was there first. Student council? Wes was chairman for three years in a row. You're a fucking legend and nothing I or Chris will ever do will live up to that! You're ruining our lives!"

"Hey", Chris objected. "Mike that's not-"

"Shut up!" Mike yelled at him and Chris stared at him. "I'm sick of you too!"

"Don't yell at him he hasn't done anything", Wes barked. "And neither have I."

"Oh because you are just so innocent", Mike spat. "You know what I'm starting to think that they were right about you all along."

"Who was", Wes growled.

"Mercedes, Finn and Artie."

Chris gasped and Wes' eyes widened in shock.

"Take that back!" Chris yelled and got off the bed and stood beside Wes.

"No", Mike growled.

"You take that back because you know it's not true! Wes isn't ruining anyone's life!"

"He's ruining mine and yours!" Mike yelled. "We can't live our dreams because that's not what our parents want and since we're not as perfect as _him_", he pointed at Wes. "If we were perfect we wouldn't have to worry about college and if we _looked _like Wes we wouldn't have to worry either because he can get a second career just based off of his looks!"

"What's gotten into you", Wes asked.

"Nothing!"

"It must be something because you are clearly not acting like yourself."

"See!" Mike yelled. "Even now you are so fucking perfect that you stay rational and try to be so mature and grownup!"

"Well one of has to be when one of us acts like a child!"

Mike growled and pushed past his brothers and walked out of his room.

"Where are you going", Wes asked as he and Chris followed Mike through the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Leave me the fuck alone Wes", Mike yelled.

"Not until you tell us what the fuck is going on", Wes growled.

"I'll tell you what's going on", Mike yelled and turned to Wes. "You're…" He trailed off.

"I'm what?" Wes asked and crossed his arms.

"You're not my big brother anymore", Mike growled before he turned around and stalked out. He slammed the door shut and left his brothers behind.

"Aren't we going after him", Chris asked and looked at Wes. "Wes?" Wes' eyes and they were big and hurt shone in them. He looked as if Mike had actually punched him and not said all those things.

"Wes", Chris tried again and pulled on his brother's sleeve. "Wes!"

Wes just sat down on the stairs and stared at the door and Chris sat down beside him.

"Boys what happened", Lola asked as she came out from the kitchen. "Where's Mike?"

"He left", Chris said, his eyes were also big.

"Left? Where to? What happened?"

"Wes and Mike had a fight…"

"What? What about?"

"I have no idea", Wes said and looked at their mother. "He just started yelling at me."

"What for?"

"I don't know… I didn't even say anything that could make him angry… did I?" The last he aimed at Chris. Chris shook his head and they both looked at the door. What had just happened?

* * *

The next day Wes spent with making sure that their mother was not doing things she wasn't supposed to do while pregnant. Chris drove to Dalton, borrowing his mother's car, she couldn't use it anyway. He saw Mike in the hallway and ran up to him and gripped his arm. Mike turned to look at him and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"What", he spat.

"Are…" Chris bit his lip. What was wrong with him? He was never shy in front of his brothers! He was never afraid to talk to them.

"Spit it out Chris I have classes to get to", Mike spat.

"Are you coming to the auditions this afternoon", Chris asked hurriedly. "Please?"

"I'm thinking about it", Mike growled and walked off.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry", Chris called after him.

"You know what", Mike yelled and turned to glare at his little brother that clearly seemed to be trying to be Wes. "Take that apology and shove it up somewhere where the sun doesn't shine!"

Chris jolted because his brothers never yelled at him like that. Mike ran a hand over his face.

"Chris", he groaned. "Just…" He didn't finish he just left and let his brother stand alone in the hallway. Chris let his head hang and felt sad. He had stood there for a little bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Luke smiled at him and Chris tried to smile back. But it didn't reach his eyes. Luke nudged him playfully and the two of them headed for class.

* * *

Later that day Mike had decided to make his fathers happy and go to that meeting with his tutor. As he was walking towards the exit his phone rang it was his dad, James. Mike answered and at once his dad started bugging him about the tutor and the chemistry test and Harvard. His dad asked him if he was gonna be late for the tutor to which Mike answered:

"No. I'm leaving right now to go meet the chem tutor at the Lima Bean. I promise I'll bring my grade up." He was walking down the hallway now, towards the doors. He felt a wave of sadness hit him, sadness for making his fathers disappointed in him and for not being able to be like Wes.

"And dad…", Mike continued. "I'm so sorry for disappointing you, dad and moms."

He walked by the dance studio and his feet stopped him and walked back. The room was deserted. He walked in slowly and took off his jacket and then his shirt. He needed to dance, just one last time… one last time before he did what his fathers wanted him to do. He was a smart kid, his parents always said so. So he _had_ to listen now. He always used his head. Always. He started dancing and ended up in front of the mirror… he saw his father there too, James. First he thought it was real but realized it was only in his head. None the less his 'father' spoke.

"Michael", he said. "We've worked so hard to get to where we are. And this? This is how you waste your time? Dancing is something you do at a wedding. It's a hobby, not a career. There's no future in it."

Mike didn't want to listen so he tried to dance away from his 'father'. But then illusion of Michael Chang 'grabbed' his arm and stopped him.

"What happens if you hurt yourself", his 'father' asked. "You're one injury away from having nothing. You will not waste your life."

Mike started dancing again and when he made a knee-slide he stumbled and noticed someone else being there. He looked up and saw Tina in a white dress. She was as beautiful as ever.

"So beautiful", she said to him and sat down in front of him. "You don't talk that much, you hardly ever sing… But when I see you do that… it's who you are." She took his hand and put it to her chest. "It's what makes me feel you. Mike you gotta know by now, when I see you dance… it's why I fell in love with you."

They hugged but then Tina just disappeared and he realized it was all in his head. He was alone in the room and he had to make a choice… His fathers wanted him to be something he did not want to be. They wanted to make him perfect… but he wasn't perfect and never would be because he wasn't Wes. He wasn't the first born that could handle anything. He wasn't the leader that everyone listened to and trusted. He was just Mike and he'd be damned if he let his fathers change him into Wes. He narrowed his eyes and got up.

"I am _not _Wes", he growled and left the room.

* * *

Thad, Fred and Karofsky looked at their papers. Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt had already done their auditions for Tony and the three directors were having a hard time already in deciding who they wanted for Tony. Sam had auditioned for Tony as well earlier and he was also doing a good job, but he was not as good as an actor as the three Warblers. David, Frank and Rock had auditioned as well. Thad turned in his seat when Rock finished and looked at the Warblers.

"Who else is auditioning", he asked. Almost all the Warblers had done it already except for Mike and the three sophomores. All eyes turned to them since Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't look at me I'm not auditioning", Luke said and shook his head.

"Not me", John said and shook his head even faster. Chris didn't even shake his head, he just looked at his knees. Kurt's brow furrowed and he looked at Wes that was sitting beside him. Wes looked at Chris and there was something very… sad about his look.

"What's going on", Kurt asked and looked between the two brothers.

"Nothing", Wes said. "Don't worry about it… right Chris?"

Chris looked up at Wes and then around.

"Did someone say something to me?" he asked and some of the Warblers sniggered. "What? What did I miss?"

"Thad asked if you wanted to audition but you didn't say anything, you just looked sad", Kurt said gently. "Are you feeling okay?"

"It's nothing", Chris said and felt Luke's confused gaze on him. "I'm just a bit distracted today."

"Did you and Rachel have a fight?"

"What? No, no… nothing's wrong. Nope everything's just fine."

"So where is Mike then", Fred asked. "Wasn't he supposed to audition today."

"He is supposed to audition for Riff today", Thad said and looked at his papers. "But he seems to be late."

"Late are you kidding", Dave asked. "Kid's never late. He runs like an expensive Swiss watch reproduced cheaply in China." He jumped when two paper balls suddenly hit him. "What?!"

Wes and Chris glared at him.

"Okay okay sorry about the China thing", Dave said and the duo raised two more paper balls. "What?" They threw them at him and continued to pepper him with paper balls. "Hey cut that out what did I say wrong?!"

"I think it might be the part about Mike being a cheap reproduction", David said and sniggered.

"Okay okay sorry", Dave said and held his hands up to protect himself from the attack. He was about to say something more when Mike ran onto the stage.

"Sorry I'm late", he said. "I'm Mike Chang and I'm here to audition for Riff."

Chang? Mike never called himself Chang when he was at Dalton. It was always Montchang.

"Uh right", Thad said in confusion. "Go ahead Mike, show us what you got."

"Don't worry I plan to", Mike said and turned to the side where James was waiting to start the tape with the music. Mike took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy****  
****Get Cool, Boy**  
**Got A Rocket In Your Pocket** – He saw the tiny smile on Chris' lip and Wes' unreadable expression. But he didn't care what Wes was thinking. He didn't give a damn about that.**  
****Keep Coolie Cool Boy**

**Don't Get Hot**  
**'Cause Man You Got**  
**Some High Times Ahead**

**Take It Slow**  
**And Daddy-O**  
**You Can Live It Up And Die In Bed**

**Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy****  
****Stay Loose, Boy**  
**Breeze It**  
**Buzz It**  
**Easy Does It**  
**Turn Off The Juice, Boy**

**Go Man, Go**  
**But Not Like A Yo-Yo School Boy**  
**Just Play It Cool, Boy**  
**Real Cool**

**Cool!**  
**Go!**  
**Crazy!**  
**Cool! Go! Crazy! Go!**

As he sang this part and during the instrumental part Jeff and David joined him on stage. He danced with them and the trio was amazing. It was an amazing number, he knew it. He could also see it on the judges' faces… and then he saw how Chris smiled. Chris smiled wider, happier and prouder than Mike though. Chris was so proud that his brother was doing so fantastically good.

**Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy****  
****Stay Loose, Boy**  
**Breeze It**  
**Buzz It**  
**Easy Does It**  
**Turn Off The Juice, Boy**

Jeff and David left the stage and Mike fell to his knees.

**Just Play It Cool, Boy****  
****Real Cool**

The Warblers all cheered loudly and Jeff, David and Mike hugged.

"I think we found our Riff", Fred said and laughed. "Mike I've never seen you so on fire! What brought this on?"

Mike looked at Wes who was still having that unreadable expression on his face.

"What brought this on", Mike said. "It's easy… I don't want to be like _him_." The Warblers stared as he spat that and then headed off the stage. Kurt looked at Wes.

"What did he mean by that", Kurt asked and looked at his boyfriend.

"Seriously Kurt…" Wes said. "I have no idea."

* * *

Wes looked up at the airport doors but Mike still hadn't come. Everyone else was there. Tina followed his gaze. The rest of the week had flown by and the Warblers and the ND had been confuses to never see the all three Montchangs together. They saw either Wes and Chris or Mike and Chris, but never all three at the same time or Wes and Mike. Something was clearly going on.

Tina knew what was going on, Mike had stayed with her after the fight and she had let him rant and vent a few times about his anger. But she had promised not to tell anyone about what James and Michael had said. She felt really sad that Mike was arguing with Wes because she loved the older of the two like her own brother and she had wanted to spend some time with him. But she couldn't… not without making Mike feel betrayed or sad and having the two in the same room was out of the question.

They never said anything to each other, not since Wes asked Mike if he was okay and Mike spat something in Cantonese that was not… childproof so I won't tell you. Chris was suffering too when his older brothers argued like this. Brothers fought of course, everyone does that but never this long and this spiteful. Wes found himself comforting Chris more and more each day and the nightmare started to come back… the nightmares from his beating but instead of having both brothers comforting him in the night he only got one… and it was not as efficient.

Mike stayed at Dalton and refused to be in their Westerville home if Wes was there and same with their home in Lima. Their parents noticed this and their mothers were getting worried. James and Michael… knew what it was about but didn't say anything. They knew that the storm would blow over and Mike would do what they told him to. He would stop feeling so jealous of Wes soon and everything would get back to normal.

"Wes", Tina said sadly. "He's not coming…"

"No", Chris said. "He'll be here! He'll come. Wes!"

Wes looked at the doors.

"No he won't", he sighed and gave everyone a last goodbye hug before going to board his plane. In the meantime Mike was at Dalton, dancing in the auditorium thinking of anything other than his brother. If he could even call him that now.

* * *

**TBC *hides* **

**Malurina - You didn't have to wait as long this time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

A few weeks went by and it was time to appoint the roles. The Warblers all went to McKinley to give the Lima kids a break. But as soon as they got there Sebastian started huffing. Thad ignored him completely but the others wondered what was wrong.

"Do we have to stay long", Sebastian suddenly asked. "I can't stand the stench of public school."

"It's not the school", Thad said. "You have your nose too close to your mouth."

The Warblers stared because when around Sebastian Thad transformed into a different person, kinda. He was more witty, more violent and he smirked a lot more than he did when Sebastian wasn't around. Fred enjoyed the kind of wickedness that was coming from his fiancé. It was amusing and shocking and refreshing.

"Oi", Sebastian said but the others just laughed and they headed inside. As soon as they passed the doors though… they got glared at. Especially by the jocks but the Warblers didn't care. Mike just marched on and sent death glares at bullies approaching him with slushies. Those who did recoiled and hurried off, Mike just smirked.

"Mike you're getting as good as Wes at this", Chris said happily but Mike just sent him a death glare and Chris shrunk back. A few of the Warblers furrowed their brows at that.

There had been a change within the group after what went down with Mike and Wes, no one knew what it was but they knew it was bad. David who was rooming with Mike told them that Mike was always angry or sad when he was in there and he only smiled when he spent time with Tina. Mike ignored phone calls from his parents and Wes, especially and even Chris. John told them Chris didn't sleep at Dalton anymore. John and Luke didn't know why and Kurt had no clue either. He had asked Wes about it but the oldest Montchang didn't say a word about it.

Truth was that since the argument Chris' nightmares had come back. Because when he was asleep the back of his mind got reminded of the fact that his mom and dad argued all the time before he got attacked but… now it was Wes and Mike, whenever they spoke they started arguing and it was tearing at Chris something awful. He didn't want to bother the boys at Dalton so he slept in his room in Westerville and each night woke up screaming in terror. Maria and his dad was helping somewhat but not enough. They were worried too because Chris' screams were horrible and so painful… and they had no idea of how to help. Mike didn't even know and that only hurt Chris more. Wes used to call him every night to talk to him and sometimes Maria called him up at night to talk and sing to Chris but it didn't work as well as it does when they are in the same room and Chris is in Wes' arms. All this lead to Chris looking really tired during the days and made him almost sick. Everyone had noticed it.

* * *

"Okay", Karofsky said as they were about to start rehearsals. "Is Blaine, Sebastian and Sam sure they are okay with sharing the part as Tony still?"

"Yes", the trio said. There had been no way for the directors to choose between the three because they were all amazing in their own ways and they all worked really well with Rachel actually. Even Sebastian that didn't know her that good. But their voices blended nicely and they were both really great actors and gave the illusion of being completely in love. Thad, Fred and Dave had tried to talk Chris into trying to audition for Tony but he refused. As rehearsals started Puck sat down beside the youngest Montchang that was dosing off.

"Hi kiddo you okay", he asked gently and Chris looked at him. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and his eyes weren't shining anymore. Chris looked at Puck and shook his head.

"What's up then dude", Puck asked and Chris looked at the stage and Puck followed his gaze. Mike was up there, rehearsing with the rest of the "Jets". Puck sighed and put a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Hey don't ya worry kid", Puck said softly. "We'll get ya big brother back and figure out what the heck is going on."

"Has he told you anything", Chris mumbled.

"No", Puck said and sighed. "But I swear I'll figure it out. Hey why don't ya close your eyes for a bit? We won't rehearse anything but lines today and you look like you're about to drop."

"Can't…"

"Why?"

Chris bit his lip.

"Scared", he whispered so only Puck could hear. Puck sighed sadly.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"No one can…"

"Try me", Puck said and put an arm around Chris' shoulders and pulled him tightly to his side. "Now you sleep and I keep watch over you okay?"

Chris cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What I need to snooze too", Puck said and shrugged. Chris just smiled and let his head rest on Puck's shoulder. His eyes dropped almost at once and he was gone. Puck smiled and looked up. Tina and Rachel were smiling gratefully at him from the stage and Mike was also having a very tiny smile on his face. The Warblers that looked over did the same, especially Chris' best friends. What were their names again? Puck never remembered. Tom and Duke? Jock and Larry? Harry and Ron? No it was Josh and Lou! Yeah that's it. Josh and Lou… that was the last though Puck had before drifting off to sleep too.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash and afterwards Blaine, David, Kurt, Rachel, Chris, Thad, Fred, Niff and Sebastian decided to go to the Lima Bean with Sebastian. When they got their orders Sebastian asked for a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee. They got their orders they headed for a table.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee", Thad said with a smile.

"I forget how lame this town is", Sebastian said as they reached the table. "When I lived in Paris I drank it as if it was mother's milk." He sat down and Rachel stared at him.

"When you lived…" she couldn't believe his ears. "Oh, okay, wow."

"What", Sebastian asked with that charming smile on his face.

"You're just so, you know… you're out there."

"I know", Sebastian said. "It's super hot."

Thad snorted.

"Look Sebastian", he said. "You don't have to act like a cocky ass around here, we're all friends."

"What, is it bothering you", Sebastian said with a little smirk.

"No I mean I just care about you."

"Don't worry about me you worry wart." Sebastian smiled fondly at Thad and took his hand. "I'm just having some fun."

Thad rolled his eyes but Rachel looked confused.

"Um", she said. "I thought Thad was engaged to Fred."

"He is", Fred said happily.

"But then why-"

"Sebastian this is Rachel", Chris cut in. "Thad's cousin and-"

"I think she gets it Bubbly", Sebastian cut him off with a small chuckle and smiled at Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian was just too much sometimes. Sebastian looked at Kurt and noticed that he seemed a bit far off.

"Something wrong Hummel", he asked.

"Nothing", Kurt said and Sebastian shrugged. They drank their coffee and talked for a bit before Sebastian looked up.

"Hey", he said. "What are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

"Well we're rehearsing for the musical", Rachel answered.

"And as fun as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up a bit?" The group looked almost interested. "I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima."

"Scandals", Blaine asked sounding horrified and the others looked at him in confusion. "Uh th-that's the gay bar."

"The last time I was there", Sebastian said, smiling dreamily. "I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."

"That's so sweet", Kurt said with a smile. "And are you two still together?"

"Sadly no", Sebastian said. "We broke up about 20 minutes after we met."

"I won't go there", Chris said.

"Why", Nick asked. "It sounds like fun."

"It's the place Wes told us about", Chris continued. "Remember? Where he found Jeremiah that day? Where he used to go before it became bad."

"Come on guys", Sebastian told the group. "Live a little. What's the harm in going to that place?"

"We would love to Sebastian", Blaine answered but Sebastian noticed Kurt almost bitch-glaring at him. "Thank you for the offer, that's very kind of you. But… that-that just isn't our-our kind of thing."

Then Kurt actually shocked everyone by saying:

"Let's do it."

"What", Rachel asked shocked and looked at Kurt.

"Yeah", Kurt answered. "But maybe not Scandals, we could go to that club we went last year."

"Yes!" Jeff shouted happily. "Where Wes' ex work, that fun place… um… what's the name again?"

"I don't remember but I know where it is", Kurt said. "It will be fun." Rachel, Sebastian and Chris looked skeptical. "Trust me."

* * *

They managed to get Tike and Brittana with them as well that evening and the whole group met up outside of the club… Cocobanana. It seemed like Ricky had changed the name. When they got inside they saw lots of gay couples but straight couples as well and the music was amazing. No alcohol was being served to the annoyance of some of them, but not everyone. Everyone was just dancing and having fun, even Mike and Chris. Kurt sat by the bar with Sebastian, watching the others dance.

"Why aren't you out on the floor Seb", Kurt asked carefully. "I know you can dance."

"The person I want to dance with is taken", Sebastian said and watched Fred dance with Thad. "When going out to just have fun I want to dance with my cousin because he's as crazy as me… when he lets loose… but nowadays he only dances with his fiancé."

Kurt smiled.

"You're a bit jealous aren't you?" he asked.

"I am… what makes it even worse is that I'm jealous of Thad as well… he is so darn strong and can just face anything and he has a fiancé for crying out loud. I've never met anyone that wants to do more than just having a one night stand… or slamming me to the floor. I'm starting to think that there is no prince charming for me out there."

Kurt snorted.

"You don't need a prince charming", he teased. "You have more than enough charm as it is."

Sebastian snorted.

"And how about you Hummel", he asked. "You still dating the hot Asian?"

"I am", Kurt said with a dreamy smile on his lips.

"Good to hear or I'd have to throw you out", a voice said from behind them and the two of them turned around and saw that the bartender was standing by them. "Hello Kurt."

"Ricky", Kurt said calmly.

"So you are keeping your word", Ricky asked and smiled at Kurt.

"Yes", Kurt said. "I am sticking with Wes."

Sebastian spent almost half an hour talking to Ricky and Rachel noticed this. She noticed Kurt laugh at something the bartender said and she narrowed her eyes before her excused herself from Chris and walked over. When she reached them she heard Kurt talk.

"She's really great", she heard him say.

"Who's really great", Rachel said sitting by his side.

"You", Kurt answered and chuckled sheepishly. "We were just talking about you." Kurt looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked at Kurt, his mouth hanging open, trying not to laugh. They had just told Ricky about the few mishaps they had at rehearsals where Rachel made a fool out of herself when trying to be helpful. This time she had tried to help Luke and John with getting a "house" painted and ended up lifting the bucket up so it tipped over and soaked her with brown paint.

"Ricky this is Rachel", Kurt then explained. "The girl I was just-"

"Got it", Ricky cut him off with a small chuckle and shook Rachel's outstretched hand.

"Pleasure", Rachel said icily and looked at Kurt. "And how do we know Ricky?"

"He's Wes' ex", Kurt explained calmly. "We met here a last year when the gay guys in the Warblers were out and having fun, same night you and Chris went out for the first time."

"Oh so you are the guy Santana keeps cursing", Rachel said icily. "Didn't think you could live up to the hype. But as it turns out-"

"Yes he's even more impressive in the flesh", Kurt cut in.

Rachel gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look Rachel", he said. "Wes and Ricky are friends and no there's not love there. Ricky has a boyfriend and Wes has me."

"And I am going to propose to my baby when I get home", Ricky cut in. "I was just gonna ask Kurt to give Wes my love next time they talk. I was a jerk and I have apologized over and over again… but like they say. Once a Warbler always a Warbler, I worry about him all the time."

"Why", Sebastian asked. "From what I've seen Wes can hold his own."

"Well when he started at Dalton he was just a freshman, the only one in the Warblers so we got a bit protective. Do I still want to make sure our baby Warbler is happy and okay? Yes. You don't like it? Sue me. Oh…"

"What", Kurt asked and turned around and saw that Chris and Tike had joined them by the bar. "Minigomery, Chang", Ricky greeted calmly.

"Ricky", Mike said.

"Ass", Chris growled.

"Hey now your brother and I forgive and forget", Ricky said. "Why can't you?"

"Because we saw the damage you caused", Chris spat. "You didn't. Wes wants your friendship because you were in the Warblers together. But you mean nothing to Mike and I."

"Christopher leave it", Rachel said softly. "He's not worth it."

"You're right Chel", Chris said and took her hand. "Let's go dance please?"

"Of course", Rachel said and followed him out on the floor. Tina grabbed Sebastian's hands and pulled him out on the floor to join them and Mike did the same to Kurt. Ricky just watched them and smiled. He had loved Wes, he really had and his little brothers. But it was better this way. He knew it.

* * *

The next day Luke, Chris and John were out in Westerville, getting some stuff for the musical preparations. Paint and nails mostly and some rope. They ran out yesterday, partly thanks to Rachel and now needed more. Mike and Chris had been arguing today and John and Luke knew that and felt the sadness and tension in their friend.

"Chris are you okay", John asked as they walked.

"I'm fine", Chris mumbled.

"No you're not", Luke said sharply. "You look like shit and you haven't really smiled since Wes left. What's going on?"

"I don't know man", Chris said.

"Wanna talk about it", John asked and realized he was half-jogging beside Chris because he was walking fast.

"No", Chris growled.

"Dude you gotta tell us what's wrong so we can help", Luke said. "You're depressed and almost sick, don't think we haven't noticed."

"Does this have to do with Mike and Wes", John asked and Chris' shoulders slumped a little. "What happened?"

Chris sighed and stopped walking. The other two didn't notice at first so they walked off just a little bit. They turned around and noticed Chris look at the ground. They hurried up to him again and he looked up at them.

"Wes called this morning", he said.

"What happened", Luke asked.

"He wanted to talk to Mike and I so I went to Mike's room, bringing my laptop with me so that we could talk to him over Skype. Everything was fine at first and they were being polite. Then Wes asked me if I had decided to follow in dad's footsteps and win a fencing title or follow Mike and him and join the football team, it was just a joke but it caused Mike to blow up. He started yelling about Wes being an asshole that just wants everyone to be just like him… I told him to stop it because I got the joke and Mike started yelling at me too. He said I'm just a stupid kid that doesn't get it. When I asked what was there to get he said that I don't understand that moms and dads only loves Wes and lets him do everything he wants because he's the oldest. But that Mike and I will not be allowed to follow our dreams because we're not perfect. Maybe I will he said because moms and dads feels guilty about my accident all those years ago. I told him to grow up and he yelled at me… Wes yelled at him for it and Mike stormed out yelling that he didn't give a damn about what we think… or us… What's happened to my family?"

"Hey", Luke said and put an arm around Chris' shoulders. "Don't ya worry, we'll figure it out okay?"

"Yeah what are friends for", John asked and Chris smiled. "That's more like it! Now come on! The faster we get this stuff the faster we can get some of Tina's cookies!" He turned to run but ran straight into something that felt like a brick wall and he fell backwards.

"Whoa there", a voice said and he felt someone grip him and help him get steady. "You okay kid?"

Chris' blood turned to ice and his eyes became very wide. The five guys around John, helping him get his bearing was not the kind of people he ever wanted anyone to run into. Luke noticed the utter terror on Chris' face.

"Chris", he asked and then looked at John that chatted happily with the five men surrounding him. John asked for forgiveness and the guys just laughed and ruffled his hair and joked with him. But Luke noticed it. The same thing Chris noticed. John was being smothered with affection by some members of that group while the rest glared at Chris and Luke with hatred.

"Johnny we gotta go", Luke said and steered Chris past the group and John waved at the group of guys and made to go after Luke and Chris but one of the guys grabbed him.

"Where are you going buddy", he said. "Don't tell me you let this nigger push you around."

John stared and Luke flew around, ready to attack but Chris grabbed hold of him.

"Luke don't!" Chris said.

"Oh look guys here's a chink as well", another guy said and Luke trashed in Chris' arms. "Wow we have great slave workers here."

"Hey!" John said. "Don't talk about my friends like that!"

"Why not", another guy asked. "They're not white so let's treat them like the dirt that colors their skin."

"Let go of me!" John yelled and tore out of the grip of him. "Leave my friends alone! They are far better people than you'll ever be!"

"John let's just go", Chris said and John looked at him and saw the fear on Chris' face.

"Yeah listen to the chink", one of the guys said. "Let's just go Johnny, you come with us and they'll leave. We don't want trash like this in our city."

"We live here too", Luke spat. "We won't leave because you want us to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well what will you say after we beat you to bloody pulps", the leader of the group asked and Luke paled. "Heh that nearly turned you less black nigger… wait."

The guy was looking at Chris.

"I know you", he said and Chris paled.

"No you don't", he said.

"The kid was right", one of the guys said. "They still live here and he didn't die."

That's when John and Luke realized why Chris was so afraid. It was the same guys that once nearly beat him to death that was standing here now.

"Well we served time for nearly beating some chink to death", a guy said. "What do you say we get rid of him so that his whole fucking family leaves this time? Or should we go after the baby?"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT ELIJAH!" Chris yelled and the five guys jumped our little sophomores and they fought back as good as they could.

* * *

Puck, Sam and Karofsky had been sent out to see what took Chris and the other two so long and to get some more wood to use for the building. When they got to the street with the most shops they saw five big guys beating up three boys in Dalton Academy uniform. Three of them were kicking on a Dalton boy lying on the ground. One was hitting another Dalton boy and the fifth was holding a struggling Dalton boy in a grip. The thing was… the boy on the ground was Asian, the one being hit was African-American and the one being kept from the fight was white. Puck recognized them at once. It was John being kept away, Luke being hit and Chris being kicked. Puck felt something hot build up in him and that… was rage.

"HEY!" he roared and ran at the five men and the three Dalton boys. Karofsky and Sam were not far behind. Puck tackled one the men that was kicking Chris and started to beat the crap out of him. Karofsky and Sam were helping Luke and John. Puck was kicked in the face and was thus forced off the guy he was beating. The fistfight went down for a bit longer and Puck managed to sprain his ankle during it. But he gave the fuckers attacking his little brother far worse wounds. Sam, Luke, John and Karofsky were doing a really good job themselves.

"Let's go", a man yelled and they ran off.

"Yeah you better run!" Karofsky shouted as he helped Puck up. Puck wiped spit from his mouth and turned around. He saw Chris on the ground, not moving.

"No, no, no, no", Puck chanted as he limped up to Chris and dropped down on his knees beside him. "Chris!" he shook the boy gently. "Buddy look at me! Open those sunny eyes and look at me!"

"Gnn", was all the sound Chris made as he was shaken.

"Chris look at me!" Puck yelled and shook him a little bit more. Chris opened his eyes slowly and looked at Puck. "That's it buddy." Puck ran his fingers through Chris' hair. "Look at me, you're gonna be okay, ya hear me? You're gonna be just fine."

"Puck", Chris whimpered in pain.

"Yeah I need an ambulance to 'King George's Street'", Luke said into his phone, the street was named that by the locals because of the old candy story King George's that used to lie on the street. "My friends just been jumped and victim of a hate crime."

"Puck", Chris whimpered again.

"I'm here lil' dude", Puck said and held him tight. "No one's gonna get ya."

"Where's Mike?" Chris asked drowsily and Puck froze. "I need Mike…"

But Mike wasn't there and he wasn't at rehearsals… where was Mike?

* * *

**TBC *hides better this time* **

**Malurina - I understand him as well, maybe this will help him see sense.**

**xxMECxx - You are right, they do.**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The hospital waiting room was full of people. Not only all the Warblers were there, but the New Directions, the Montgomerys and Elijah, the Changs, Luke's parents, John's parents, Puck's mom and sister, Sam's family and Dave's dad. They were all waiting to hear about how their boys were doing. The only ones not there was Mike and Tina. They had gone out to have a bite before rehearsals and Mike didn't answer his phone. Kurt sat next to Rachel, holding her hand. He was really scared and worried. Soon Sam, Dave and Puck came out from where they had been looked over. Other than a few bruises and busted knuckles they were fine. Puck's nose was broken though but that was the only "serious" injury.

"Wev ab deb squids?" Puck asked and everyone looked confused.

"They're not back yet", Brittany said.

"Wev ab day?"

"They are being checked out like you were."

"Day obday?"

"We don't know."

"Obday", Puck said and then turned around. Everyone was staring at him and Brittany. "Webs ub wib youb?"

"What", Kurt asked.

"Webs ub wib youb?"

"What?"

"He asks: 'What's up with you?'" Brittany said and took Santana's hand.

"How do you understand him", Rachel asked.

"You don't?"

"No", everyone else said.

"But it's easy to understand", Brittany said sounding confused. "You can see in his body language that he is confused about why you are all staring at us. Before he was looking worried."

Everyone stared at the blonde and Santana smiled fondly.

"I always knew you were a genius", she said and kissed her. Brittany smiled and Puck, Dave and Sam sat down to wait, ignoring their parents protests. They wanted to take their sons home so that they could talk to the police the next day.

"Wev Mibe anb Tiba", Puck asked.

"We don't know", Brittany answered. "Tina's phone is broken and Mike isn't answering his."

"Web?"

"Wes is on his way as we speak."

"Wasn't their premiere today", Rachel asked and looked at Wes' parents. They nodded. "Any chance Wes might appear looking like Phantom?"

That had the Warblers laugh and some of the tension left, which was Rachel's idea from the start. They didn't have to wait too long for Wes to get there and when he did they couldn't help but laugh, even Kurt.

"Yes, yes hilarious", Wes grumbled and crossed his arms. They were laughing because Wes was not dressed as the normal Phantom. It turned out that the directors at NYADA wanted to spice it up a bit. They placed it in a modern universe where Christine was one of those beautiful, good girls and Phantom… well Phantom was a goth guy gone crazy and Wes… he looked the part. The music had also been turned into heavy metal, rock and pop… well more so than normal. Wes was wearing lots and lots of dark leather, had spikes, chains, rivets and rings everywhere, wore heavy boots, had his hair styled for the part and had piercings in his nose, lip and ears. He also wore the makeup required. Kurt was staring at him in a mix of mirth and horror.

"Who is the ghost", Brittany asked and that set everyone off again. "What?" Santana got up and walked up to Wes and circled him.

"Did they really let you on a plane like that Homo", she asked.

"Took some convincing that all metal stuff are fake and made of plastic Bitch", Wes said. "But they let me on with no fuss."

"Well you are causing quite a scene honey", Lola said and Wes chuckled.

"Yeah", he said. "So… how are the squirts?"

"We don't know", Michael said. "We-"

That's when the door opened to the room where the sophomores had gone and Luke and John came out. Luke was having his arm bandaged and was holding his side. John looked a lot less roughed up and less hurt. But both looked really worried though. Their parents hurried up to them and the doctor come and informed them about what was going on. Luke had a few cracked ribs, bruises, an injured wrist and cuts. John just had a few bruises and cuts.

"Where's Chris", James Montgomery asked.

"He's still with the doctor", Luke said. "Um…"

"They can't get through to him", John mumbled. "He won't listen to anyone… he's just scared."

"He says he wants his brothers", the doctor said calmly.

"Fine", Wes said and stepped forward and the doctor looked shocked and scared. "Oh for heaven's sake!" Wes stalked over to a bathroom and locked the door. Everyone stared in confusion but Wes soon came back, wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when he got in but all spikes, rings, chains, piercings and rivets were gone. Hidden within the many pockets of the clothing. He had also gotten rid of the crazy hair and makeup. He didn't look as scary anymore. Brittany smiled and hurried up to hug him, because now Wes was here and the ghost was gone.

"When did you get here", she asked and Wes smiles softly.

"Just now", he said. "How's the squirts?"

"Lukie and Johnny aren't really that badly hurt, poor Lukie hurt his hand and a few ribs but Johnny is fine."

"How about Chris?"

"He won't answer to anyone, you need to talk to him. You and Mike, he wants his brothers."

"Right", Wes said and kissed her cheek before looking around for Mike. "Where is Mike?"

"We don't know", Kurt said. "We haven't been able to contact him or Tina."

"Not even our parents?!"

Wes looked at his parents and all four shook their heads but just as he was about to ask something more they heard running feet coming down the hall and Tina and Mike ran up to them.

"How are they", Mike asked. "Are they okay? What happened?"

But he got no answer because he was getting death glares from more than one source. Wes and Puck was glaring at him, Puck looking furious and Wes as if he was close to getting angry.

"Where were you", Puck asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Where the fuck where you when your brother was getting beaten?!"

"I… I was…" He sighed. "Look Puck I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"But you have to me", Wes growled and his tone was deadly. No one had ever heard him speak like that. "You promised me to look after Chris when I couldn't be there and have you?"

"Of course I have what do you take me for?!" Mike yelled.

"I don't know, what should I take you for."

"Oh that's right", Mike spat. "I'm nothing to the perfect Wesley Yao Montgomery Chang am I? You think you are the best person in this world don't you? You are so fucking perfect all the time aren't you? You can never do anything wrong and everything has to circle around you! You don't care about anything but yourself! You-"

He didn't get any further because Wes had punched him in the face so hard he fell to the floor.

"Wes", Kurt exclaimed in horror, some of the others flew to their feet and Maria and Lola hurried up to Wes and Mike. Mike was staring up at his older brother in horror and shock. Wes was furious and it showed. It was like a dark cloud all around him.

"I've _had_ it with your new attitude", Wes growled. "Get up."

"What?" Mike asked.

"I said get _up_." Wes grabbed Mike by the front of his blazer and pulled him up and dragged him down the corridor. Kurt made to get up to follow but James Montgomery stopped him. Michael Chang stopped Tina from going after as well. The four parents then followed their sons, telling clearly that they would handle this, or at least make sure the boys didn't kill each other.

* * *

Wes had dragged Mike by the collar until he found an empty room where he threw Mike in before storming after him. He knew the parents were there too but he ignored them. Elijah was with them too, looking confused. Mike stumbled when he got pushed and when he got his balance back he fixed his uniform and turned to Wes, about to yell at him but the thing he wanted to say died away when he saw the look on Wes' face.

"Sit", Wes said in a commanding tone and Mike found his body obeying even though he wanted to protest. He sat down on a bed and Wes stood in front of him.

"Mike I've _had _it with you yelling at me for no reason at all", he growled. "I don't understand why you all of a sudden hate me so much and think I think I'm God's gift to mankind or something."

"You-"

"Because I'm not", Wes said and cut Mike off. "If I was there would be no hate of any kind, no crimes, no wars, no hunger, no suffering because I would've solved all that _and _my brothers wouldn't be hurting like hell without me being able to help."

"I'm not-"

"I'm not only talking about you and whatever your problem is I'm talking about Chris. He hasn't been sleeping, he's been melancholic, he's been distant, he's been hurting and he's been having nightmares."

"What?!" Mike flew up. "What do you mean with nightmares?! Why hasn't he told me?! What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"And would you have answered his calls or talked to him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You ignored all the calls about him getting attacked and you would never listen to me if I called you. So how should we get through your fucking thick skull to tell you?"

"My skull isn't thick!"

"No it's only full of hurt and anger but I have no idea on how to help."

"See now you are trying to be fucking perfect again! I-"

"Will shut the fuck up and listen", Wes yelled and Mike shrunk back. Wes never yelled at him like that, Wes never used that tone on him… _never_. "When I was last here you were happy to see me but then all of a sudden I was your least favorite person. You hate me like if I'd hurt you, but I don't know how I've done that. Tell me how I hurt you Mike because I have no fucking idea and it is hurting me and driving me crazy that I don't know how to fix my mistakes."

"It's not about you!"

"Then why are you only giving me crap?"

"Because I _hate_ you!"

"Yeah right."

"I do! I hate to always have t walk in your fucking shadow! I hate how you are so damn perfect all the time and I know Chris agrees with me."

"He doesn't, I know for a fact he is hurting from this too."

"Why?!"

"Because he feels like he's getting in the middle between us. He wants us to get along but we can't do that if you tell me what I did wrong."

"No!"

"Then the problem must be with you because as far as I know I've done nothing wrong."

"You're-"

"Don't blame your insecurities on me Mike."

"I'm not insecure!"

"Then what's this about?"

"None of your business."

"The hell it is!"

"No because you're not my brother anymore!"

"Like it or not I will always be your _big _brother."

"I don't give a damn I hate you! You hear me Wesley?! I. Hate. You!"

"NO!" a tiny voice shouted and the two brothers turned and saw Elijah. He was crying.

"Eli", Wes began.

"Wes and Mike no fighting no more", Elijah sobbed and put his small fists to his eyes as he sobbed. "I don't like you fighting. It's scary and Chris is scared and crying and hurting… stop fighting please."

Wes walked over to Elijah and crouched in front of him.

"Eli", he said.

"No", Elijah sobbed. "Not be angry, not fight… Wessy never angry. Please don't fight anymore."

"We have to fight a bit to solve this Eli", Wes said softly. "I did something to anger Mike and I need to know what so that I can understand and apologize for what I did wrong. But Mike doesn't want to tell me unless I fight with him. I don't want to hurt you but we must sort this out, for all of our sakes."

Elijah looked from Wes to Mike and saw that Mike was crying silently. Elijah walked around Wes and up to Mike and pulled on his pant leg. Mike looked down at him and Elijah hugged Mike's legs.

"Eli", Mike asked.

"I don't like Mikey being sad", Elijah said.

"What?"

"Mikey crying… Mikey sad I'm sorry."

"What?" Mike asked confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I ruined Mikey's shoes…"

Mike stared at him. That had happened during summer. Mike had found one of his best dance shoes buried in the flower bed outside and it was ruined by all the mud, dirt, animals and rain that had been the last week. Mike hadn't figured out if it was his grandma's dog that had buried them or someone else. He had been angry for a few days but then let it go.

"Why did you do that Eli", he asked softly.

"Because Mikey said he needed to grow taller", Elijah said and sniffled. "Lula said Mikey not grow more now… flowers grow in garden… mommy say they are put in dirt to grow… Mikey no grow but shoe do… maybe…" Lula was how Elijah said Lola, he had a problem with getting her name right. He always said Lulu or Lula. Wes couldn't keep the smile back when Elijah spoke and Mike bit his lip to keep from laughing. That was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. He wasn't even angry because he had been told the reason behind the deed. Elijah looked up and saw that Mike's face was red but took it for him being angry.

"I'm sorry", Elijah wailed and started crying and hugged Mike's legs tightly. "I'm sorry Mikey!"

Mike just smiled.

"Hey", he said and hoisted Elijah up in his arms. "Hey it's okay, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not", Elijah asked and sniffled.

"Of course not baby", Mike said and wiped away a few tears from Elijah's cheek with one hand, holding Elijah safe on his hip with the other. "You just wanted to help."

"I'm sorry Mikey. I didn' wanna ruin them."

"It's okay Elijah you just wanted to help. Now give me a hug and we can forget this right?"

"Okay", Elijah said and hugged Mike, resting his little head on Mike's shoulder. Mike rested his head on Elijah's and looked up. He saw Wes smile at him and smiled back. Then he realized what he was doing and looked away. Wes narrowed his eyes but Mike didn't know. He hid his face in Elijah's shoulder and felt tears close to spill. He loved his brothers. All of them. He hated to fight with them… he hated to fight with Wes but he didn't know what else to do. Wes got to live his dreams and Mike wasn't allowed to. That just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Mike started crying and held Elijah tight.

"Mikey", Elijah asked worriedly but Mike just kept on crying. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew who it belonged to. Wes helped Mike sit down on the bed and then sat beside him and put his arms around him. Mike had Elijah on his lap and leaned his head on Wes' shoulder.

"I'm sorry Wes", Mike sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Sh Mike it's okay", Wes soothed.

"No it's not! I've been horrible to you and you did nothing to deserve it! And… and I got Chris upset and hurting and Eli too and and and everyone else and-"

"I know Mikey", Wes soothed and rocked him back and forth slightly while Elijah was doing his best to help. Kissing Mike's cheek over and over again and hugging him tightly. "I just don't understand why."

"I'm… I'm jealous", Mike sobbed.

"What are you talking about", Wes asked confused.

"You are allowed to live your dreams as is Chris but I'm not!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because dancing isn't a career and if I get hurt there's nothing for me to do…"

"Who told you something stupid like that?!"

"A-and I failed my chem test… I got an A minus."

"How is that a fail?"

"An A minus is an Asian F."

"Who the fuck told you something that stupid?!"

When Mike started to cry and tell Wes he was jealous two other people started to feel very guilty and afraid… and that was James Montgomery and Michael Chang. Their guilt showed on their faces and their respective wives notices as well and their eyes narrowed… and angered started to build up. In the meantime Mike looked up at Wes with red eyes, red from crying.

"Dads", he said. Then he saw something he hadn't seen in ages. Wes flew up and turned to their dads and he was glaring hatefully at them. He hadn't done it since he had forced them to go to therapy. Wes had been so angry back then and it had been really scary watching him back then, so many years ago and now… now it was so scary Mike felt himself shiver in fright- He was happy Elijah wasn't looking at Wes. The poor kid would have nightmares. Mike looked at his dads sadly and then noticed how his moms looked like. His dads did the same and Wes marched up to them and stood between his mothers.

"Well gentlemen", Maria said and put her hands on her hips.

"We want an explanation", Lola said and crossed her arms.

"And we want it now", Wes growled crossing his arms as well. James looked at his wife, ex-wife and son and turned to Michael with a nervous smile.

"See I told you Wes takes after his mother", he said with a voice a few octaves higher than usual. James had always feared the wrath of his ex-wife and current wife, but he also secretly feared the wrath of his son. He knew what Wes could do when angry and it didn't appeal to him to be at the end of that wrath. Michael was feeling exactly the same way but he had a better poker face. Michael sighed and looked at the three people in front of him, two he loved with all his heart and one was a dear friend. He understood their anger but they had to understand that he just wanted what was best for Mike.

"We just want what's best for Mike", he said and James nodded.

"Yeah", he agreed. "What if Mike was to hurt himself? His career would be gone and then what would he do?"

"Teach", Wes said sharply. "There's lot of dancers that have gotten injured that teaches others to dance. If Mike hurts himself he can have a dance studio."

"That won't pay much", Michael said.

"But he would be happy", Maria says sharply. "That's the most important thing."

"My grandmother-"

"Nobody cares about that silly old bat", Lola spat. "She was cruel, selfish and jealous. A witch. I will not have you two force my son into doing something he doesn't want to do. I will not have you two hurting all of the boys."

"Excuse me", James said confused. "How have we hurt all the boys? Ow!"

Maria had slapped him and then slapped Michael as well.

"Are you two blind!" she yelled. "Have you not been watching what's been going on these past few weeks or just now?!"

"By denying Mike his dreams and wishes you have turned him against his older brother and they fight constantly and that hurts their younger brothers as well", Lola yelled and slapped them as well… but the opposite cheeks than Maria slapped them on. "I can't forgive you for doing this to all of the boys and especially not for Mike. The only way you will stop Maria and me from kicking one of you out and move the boys in with all of us for all time you better make sure Mike applies to dance schools."

"The best ones", Maria agreed. "And you better make sure to apologize to him and his brothers."

"And you are to support all of their choices in life, not only then ones that sounds right. Didn't you learn everything from Wes' straight period? Or Chris' fear of and disbelief in us all those years ago? Or Mike's pain?"

"Look here", James said. "You can't take all the boys!"

"We can and we will", Lola said sharply. "I didn't have the means to support all of them last time but I do now."

"So see this as a promise James, Michael", Maria said.

"We don't want to lose the boys", Michael said.

"Then you know what you must do."

"We can't", James said. "The dreams are unrealistic and too dangerous and-"

"Wes, Mike, Elijah", Lola said. "Let's go. Chris needs you and your fathers have to go pack their things-"

"Lola!" Michael objected.

"-and move into the house in Lima while we all stay in the house in Westerville." Lola took Wes by the hand and was to drag him out of the room.

"Wait", James objected.

"What", Wes asked angrily. The first thing he'd said in a while. "What can you possibly want to tell us that won't anger us more?"

James and Michael was quiet but then Mike spoke.

"Dad", he said meaning both of them and everyone looked at him and Elijah. "I… I love you both with all my heart but I-I can't live your dreams or your lives. I… I want to live my dreams and live my life… I don't want to be a surgeon or a lawyer, dad. I want to be an artist. Special. And the only time I really feel special is when I do…" he made a dance move, still holding Elijah in his arms. "That. Dad, please don't be mad."

Michael and James looked at each other and then their family. Lola and Maria looked angry. Elijah confused. Mike's eyes and face was begging and Wes was urging them with a glare. James sighed.

"Michael," he said to his son. "My job is to encourage you to live your dreams, not mine, not Michael's."

"I was raised a certain way", Michael Chang said softly. "And my parents had expectations of me and I simply was not as courageous as my son. I let go of my dreams but I…"

"We", James said and Mike looked at him. "We never really wanted you to do that. We just wanted you to never have to worry about money…"

"We just wanted what was best for you, for you and your brothers."

"Isn't what's best for us the things that makes us happy", Wes asked and their fathers sighed.

"Of course", Michael said. "We just-"

"Worry", Mike cut him off. "We know but I think it would be better for you if you didn't worry so much. You will get heart conditions."

"Or an early stroke", Wes teased.

"Or high blood pressure…"

"Or hair loss…"

"Or stress diseases…"

"Or constipation…"

"Or weight gain…"

"Or weight loss…"

"Or-"

"We get it boys", James said. "But there's one thing you need to understand when it comes to parents."

"We always worry", Michael said.

Wes snorted and Mike chuckled. The atmosphere felt lighter. James was about to say anything when Mike turned to Wes.

"Let's go to Chris now", he said. Wes nodded and lead him away. Elijah went with them since he was still in Mike's arms. James and Michael went to follow but Maria stopped them. When they were about to object she just pointed at Lola… her water had just broken.

* * *

Chris was scared. He had no idea of where he was or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being with John and Luke downtown. Then all he remembered was fear a lot of it and pain. He had a vague memory of Puck being there but he didn't remember anything else. He was terrified because it had been _them_ the same guy that hurt him all those years before and they were going to come back again. He was not safe.

Wes was too far away to protect him right now and Mike didn't come. Mike didn't come when he was being hurt, just like his parents hadn't the last time. Did Mike hate him? Did no one care about him and why wasn't his family hear yet?

John and Luke had left, had been forced too but that stupid policeman that stood in the corner hadn't left yet. Luke and John had talked to him but not Chris. He didn't know what the man wanted. The man looked impatient and bored. He turned to the woman in white standing in the room, a nurse so he must be in a hospital. The woman gave him a piece of her mind but Chris didn't really understand what they were saying. The man looked scared and she pointed at the door and the man left.

Chris looked at his lap. He was scared. Then he felt something. Two small hands on his knees and someone climbed onto his lap and snuggled close. Then he felt the bed dip on each side of him and first one arm was around him and then another one. He felt a head lean on his and then another one. His nose twitched. He knew those colognes. And he knew who the silky hair tickling his nose belonged to.

"Wes", he asked weakly.

"Shh I'm here baby", he heard from his right side and the arm coming from that side tightened around him. "Don't worry I got you."

"Mikey?"

"I'm here too", Mike said and the other arm around him tightened. "Chris I'm so sorry."

"'s not your fault…"

"No but I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I should have. I'm so sorry Cri."

"It's okay…"

"No it's not. I haven't been there for you recently and I was so blind by me jealousy and anger that I didn't… I didn't notice you were hurting. I'm the worst big brother ever!"

"No you're not", Chris sniffled and snuggled close to Mike. "Something was hurting you… what was it? Can I help?"

"No", Mike said. "You don't have to, Wes have helped already… and moms. Wes I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mikey", Wes said. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry", Mike sobbed and Chris was woken from his strange numbness and hugged his older brother. Mike hugged him back tightly and Wes joined in the hug, as did Elijah on Chris' lap. The brothers hugged tightly and Mike soon finished crying but he still clung to all of his brothers.

"No cry no more", Elijah said and the three older boys smiled at him. He looked sad. "When Mikey and Kiss sad I said."

The older boys had to snort. Elijah still had a really hard time saying Chris' name. He managed sometimes but usually it turned into "kiss" instead. It was cute and adorable but it was also slightly embarrassing to Chris. When they were in New York when Wes, Kurt and Rachel had their premiere Chris and Elijah had been in the park and Elijah called "Kiss" over and over again and a woman told Chris that maybe he should give the little boy a kiss on the cheek. Chris had to tell her that Elijah wasn't calling for a kiss, he was calling his name so the woman thought Kiss was Chris' real named and even introduced him to her husband when he met up with her as Kiss.

"We're not gonna cry anymore", Wes said and smiled at Elijah. "Are we boys?"

"No", Mike said.

"No", Chris said.

They sat there for a bit more and then the doctor came and he could finally start to examine the injured boy that hadn't been responsive before. Turned out Chris had a few cracked ribs, a twisted wrist and a lot of bruising and cuts. He might have a minor, very minor, concussion but other than that he was fine. The doctor thought that the group of brothers was a very odd group. One of them was dressed in heavy leather and really dark clothes, he clearly was one of those gothkids or something. The littlest one as dressed like a normal toddler and the middle two were both in the same kind of uniform. The one that seemed to be the oldest seemed to be the boy in leather but then it was anyone's guess with the other teenagers, the littlest one was clearly the youngest.

"You are good to go now son", the doctor said. "The policeman that was in earlier asked you to come down to the station when you are feeling a bit better and tell him what happened at that encounter, unless you want to tell him right now."

"N-now", the injured boy stuttered and the doctor smiled and left. The police officer entered and Chris told him all that had happened earlier. When he told the policeman what one of the men had said… that some kid had told him that "they" still lived here and that he, Chris, wasn't dead. They were actually out looking for him.

"So this isn't only a hate crime but a planned one at that…" the officer said. "Maybe even attempted murder. Okay I will take this report to my bosses and we will handle it kid. Don't you worry." He put a hand on Chris' neck and looked into his eyes. "They won't hurt you no more."

Chris nodded and then buried his face in Wes' shoulder. Mike got up to follow the guy out and then turned to his brothers. He could see that Chris was still scared.

"They won't come near you", Mike said and crouched in front of Chris. "I swear."

"Mikey I'm scared", Chris whimpered.

"Don't worry", Wes said. "We will protect you."

"I will always be there", Mike said. "From now on I will not leave your side, ever."

"You promise", Chris asked and looked at him. Mike took Chris' hands and started to sing:

**This romeo is bleeding****  
But you can't see his blood****  
It's nothing but some feelings****  
That this old dog kicked up**

Next he looked at Wes because he was singing to him as well.

**It's been raining since you left me**  
**Now I'm drowning in the flood  
****You see I've always been a fighter  
****But without you I give up**

He looked at Chris again and squeezed his hands.

**Now I can't sing a love song**  
**Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But brother, that's just me**

**And I will love you, brother - Always**  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always**

Chris smiled a wet smile at Mike and hugged him. Wes watched them and put a hand to Mike's neck and rubbed it before he sang softly, changing the lyrics to suit:

**Now your pictures that you left behind**  
**Are just memories of a former life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to help you and be there  
To see you laugh, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**  
**When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time**

**Yeah, I will love you brother - Always**  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**

Mike smiled at him and took Wes' hand.

**Mike: If you told me to cry for you**  
**I could**

**Wes: If you told me to die for you****  
I would**

**Chris: Take a look at my face****  
There's no price I won't pay****  
To say these words to you**

They looked at Chris and smiled at him as he sang, rocking Elijah in his arms, the little boy was sleeping.

**Chris: Well, there ain't no luck**  
**In these loaded dice  
But Eli if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines**

Mike and Wes smiled and looked at the toddler too. They smiled at him and while Mike put a hand in Elijah's Wes held a hand on his knee.

**All: And I will love you, Eli - Always**  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shune  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – Always**

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. Then there was a knock on the door and a beaming trio stood there. It was Rachel, Kurt and Tina.

"What", Wes whispered.

"Lola is in labor", Kurt said.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the LONG wait but I had a writer's block :S**

**Malurina - Am I right when i say you are a bit miffed with me?**

**Guest - I know :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

While waiting at the hospital Wes got introduced to the newest member. His name was Rory Flannagan and he was an exchange student from Ireland. Rory had heard a lot about Wes from the Warblers and the ND. So when Wes firstly talked to him he exclaimed:

"Wes Montchang."

"Uh yeah", Wes said and then smiled. "Look kid I don't know what these crazy people has said about me, but I'm nothing special."

"But you-"

"Don't wanna hear it", Wes said with a smile and then noticed Kurt pulling on his hand. "What is it Kurt?"

Kurt nodded down the hallway and Wes got up and followed him. Wes noticed at once that Kurt looked nervous and Wes knew that something must be going on. Kurt was noticing that Wes noticed that something was making him nervous. Kurt just didn't know how to tell Wes this without him getting mad, protective, annoyed, irritated or murderous. Kurt didn't know what feeling was worrying him most.

But how did you tell your boyfriend that one of the people that kept trying to make his life a living hell, that beat up his little brothers and your boyfriend, caused your boyfriend's appendix to burst, kissed his little brother's girlfriend, called him and his brothers horrible things and tried to run over you and your littlest (at the time) brother? How do you tell someone that one of the people that tried to kill you were going to be out soon? How do you tell someone that one of the people that hurt his family is soon going to be out of juvie?

"-anything", Wes finished.

"What", Kurt asked confused. He'd been too lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard what Wes said. Wes rolled his eyes.

"I said", he said with a small smile. "You don't have to be nervous Kurt, you know you can tell me anything." Wes took Kurt's hand and then nearly fell to the ground when Kurt flew into his arms. "Kurt?" Wes asked and then had to chuckle as Kurt started to talk into his chest and everything got muffled by the heavy leather coat he was wearing. And Kurt didn't stop talking for about three minutes and when he was quiet Wes sighed.

"Kurt baby I didn't understand a word of that", he said and rubbed Kurt's back. "Can you please tell me again." Kurt started talking. "But without talking into the leather coat?"

Kurt sighed and moved back and looked at Wes.

"Wes", he said.

"Yes Kurt", Wes said and caressed his cheek.

"I don't know how to tell you without you getting mad or worried or protective or annoyed or murderous or upset or-"

"I get it", Wes chuckled. "You don't know how to tell me something upsetting."

"Yes…"

"Well I've found that the best way is just to say it and get it over with." He kissed Kurt's cheek with a smile. But inside he was cold, he was worried and he was scared. He thought that Kurt was going to break up with him for some reason. Had he met someone else? Kurt took his hands and looked into Wes' eyes.

"Finn's being let out of juvie", Kurt said and Wes' eyes widened a bit. Okay that was not what he had expected. "Wes?"

Wes was frozen in place.

"Why", he asked.

"Dad said it was because of good behavior… but he'll be wearing one of those things around his ankle… an electronic thing… so they know if he leaves the approved zones. Dad said Finn can be at home and at as his new school…"

"And where is that new school?"

"I think… it's either Carmel or um… the school that Aural Intensity is from or… or…"

"Or", Wes urged.

"Westerville High…"

Wes' eyes widened. Finn would be in the same town as his little brothers and his boyfriend? He knew that Finn asked forgiveness but the memory was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

_Wes took Elijah out of the house, he was going to take him to the park to help cheer him up. Elijah was upset that Wes was leaving and Wes had spent some time talking to him. Now he took him outside to play. They were walking down the street and Elijah was smiling happily and was trying to step on Wes' foot._

_"Why you little", Wes teased and __Wes bent down and hoisted the little kid onto his hip and then throw him up in the air a few times and caught him every time. Elijah laughed happily and reached out for Wes' face, putting his small hands there and Wes smiled and kissed them. Elijah laughed happily and Wes put him down. _

_That's when he heard a loud sound behind him. __He looked up and saw Finn and Artie in a truck. Finn smiled and waved at him. Wes felt confused but raised his hand and then when Finn accelerated to drive away Artie leaned over and took the wheel. The car steered… right towards Elijah. Wes screamed and threw himself at the toddler while the car steered away from both of them. _

_Wes could not believe what he had seen, he was now lying on the concrete, Elijah safe in his arms and the toddler was crying, clutching his brother's shirt. Wes was okay, just a few scrapes on his hands and chin. Wes had thrown himself in front of the car and pushed Elijah and himself out of the way. He could not believe what he had seen. He had seen Artie Abrams grab the steering wheel and steer towards them, but Finn had pushed him off and steered aside. Artie had tried to run them… no had tried to run__Elijah__over and Finn,__Finn__had saved them!_

_"Wes", he heard his father shout and felt arms hoist him up. "Are you both okay? Are you hurt? What happened babies? My God. I could have lost both of you! Oh God!" James pulled his sons into a tight hug and Wes just blinked in confusion._

_"Huh", he asked._

_"Kurt called Mike", James sobbed. "He said Finn and Artie were going to run you over."_

_"What", Wes asked horrified and looked in the direction of the car. He'd seen Finn smile gently at him and then Artie had done…__that__and Finn had saved them. "But… but Finn wasn't going to hurt me."_

_"Wes I__saw__them", James said and held him on an arm's length. "They were going to hit you and Elijah!"_

_"Dad Finn wasn't-"_

_"Get inside", James said and grabbed Wes' arm and dragged him towards the house._

_"But-"_

_"Wes they just tried to kill you. You stay inside while I call the cops."_

_"No dad!"_

_"No objections", James yelled and they reached the door. "You are doing as I say! For once in your life, do as I say!" He pushed Wes inside with such force the boy nearly fell but he gained his balance._

_"Wes!" Mike and Chris exclaimed and stared at him and Elijah._

_"Go into the living room", James ordered. "Wait there until I call the police."_

_"But", Wes began._

_"Now Wesley!" James yelled and slammed the door to his study close. Wes stared at it, but did as he was told. He went into the living room with Elijah still in his arms. The kid was sobbing quietly and Wes sat down on the couch, still holding him close._

_"Don't worry Eli", he said. "Nothing happened. Everything is fine."_

_"Fine", Chris yelled in anger and hobbled over on his crutches. "Wes Finn and Artie tried to kill you!"_

_"It was just Artie", Wes said._

_"He can't drive", Mike yelled._

_"No but he has arms and hands."_

_"What?"_

_"He grabbed the steering wheel and steered towards us", Wes spat and rubbed Elijah's back, but his movements were gentle even though his voice wasn't. "Finn pushed him off and steered away from us. Without Finn we'd be dead. Finn… I think he's gotten his head on straight again. There was something in his eyes…"_

_"You can't mean you've forgiven him for all he's done!" Chris yelled._

_"I haven't", Wes said. "I think I never will… but I know he changed."_

* * *

"Wes", a soft voice called and Wes shook himself and looked at Kurt. "Where did you go?"

"Down memory lane", Wes said and sighed. "He's gonna be in the same town as all my boys and you?"

"Wes I-"

"Look I know he's changed Kurt, I saw it when he was arrested and at the trial… but… but I still can't trust him and-"

A scream made them turn around and Wes saw Mike trying to sooth a crying Elijah. Wes let go of Kurt's hands and ran up to them.

"What's wrong", he asked and Mike looked at him sheepishly.

"I think he had a nightmare but I can't sooth him", Mike said. Wes smiled and caressed Elijah's head. The little boy looked at him and all but leapt into Wes' arms. He was sobbing and Wes managed to hear him say something about mean man and a car. Wes sighed and rocked him gently. It was in that moment that Michael Chang came up to them and everyone looked at him. He was grinning wide.

"It's a boy", he said and everyone cheered. Mike grinned at Wes and Wes chuckled.

"Mom was right", he said and Elijah looked at him confused. "Lola has a new baby."

"Little brother?" Elijah asked.

"Sadly not baby", Wes said and kissed his cheek. "He is Mike, Chris and my little brother. But not yours. Not the same parents."

"Not same mama and papa."

"Exactly."

"Friend instead?"

Wes chuckled fondly.

"Of course."

"Lola wants to introduce him to his brothers", Michael said and Wes, Mike and Chris followed him. Maria took Elijah from Wes' arms. Elijah fell asleep again while Wes, Mike and Chris met their new baby brother and they decided he was just as cute as Elijah had been when he was born. It was very hard to say who was the cutest of the two, but this really was a pretty baby. That was the day that Tobias Tin Chang became a part of the family and as Puck later commented… now there are five Chang-boys.

* * *

"Wait", Thad said as he and Kurt were in the dorm at Dalton. "So Finn is going to be in Westerville?"

"Yes but he can't leave the school or the police will take him away", Kurt answered. "I don't know how to tell the guys… when I told Wes he just… I don't even know how he reacted."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that he know Finn's changed… and then Elijah started crying and Toby was born."

"Have you gotten to meet him yet?"

"Yes and he is so cu-don't change the subject!"

Thad chuckled and Kurt glared at him.

"Look Kurt I've known Wes a long time", Thad said gently. "And if there's one thing I've learned about him it's that he is very protective-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"But", Thad said sharply. "He doesn't hold grudges. I mean he's friends with his ex-boyfriend right?"

"Yes…"

"And as far as I know he was willing to let Finn off the hook when he got arrested even. I think Wes is just worried about anyone getting hurt… and for him misjudging Finn. Wes is afraid he might've misjudged Finn so that he hasn't seen that Finn and Artie are alike."

"But they aren't!"

"Wes doesn't know that because he hasn't met the nice Finn that you have. Actually none of us have we've only meet the douche bag."

Kurt gave him a look and Thad held his hands up.

"Just calling it as I see it Kurtie", he said.

"Well I see your cousin as a selfish flirty jerk", Kurt spat.

"Hey", Thad said and got up. "Don't drag Bas into this. He hasn't done anything to you."

"No but he has done something to you."

"Oh come on", Thad said and turned away from him.

"He knew you were in trouble Thad", Kurt yelled. "He knew you were hurting and didn't do anything about it! He just hid in France and pretended that he didn't see what your mother and father was doing to you."

"You really think Bas is worse than Finn", Thad growled as he looked at Kurt.

"Yes!"

"Why? What did Bas ever do to you?"

"It's not about what he did to me it's what he did to _you_!"

"He didn't do anything to me", Thad objected.

"That's exactly what I mean!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where was _he _when you needed him most? Where was he when you were dying?"

"Oh for fuck's s-"

"He was hiding in Paris!"

"And I'm glad he did!" Thad yelled just as the door to their dorm opened and the subject of their discussion entered. When Sebastian saw that they were arguing he blushed.

"Uh um hi", he said. "Sorry didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Bas", Thad said and walked up to him and took his hand. "Let's go."

Sebastian looked at Kurt in confusion but Kurt just glared at him. Sebastian followed Thad, he didn't have much of a choice and Kurt was left alone. Kurt groaned in frustration. How was it that he was the only one that didn't trust that meerkat?!

* * *

"So you're not staying for the premiere", Chris asked Wes as the three Montchang-brothers and the Warblers were talking in the Warbler Hall.

"I can't, I was originally going to take two days off from our musical and fly down and see you guys but then my little treasure ended up in the hospital and Toby was born", Wes said and hugged Chris close.

"Have you been working out", Chris asked and Wes laughed. "You feel… musclier."

"That's not a word", Wes said fondly. "And no I haven't been working out I've just been wearing that leather coat for rehearsals the last two weeks…"

"It's a coat", John said. "How heavy can it be?"

Wes looked at said item on the couch.

"Johnny get over here", he said and the little sophomore hurried over. Wes got up and took the coat.

"Stand on your toes", he instructed and John smirked and slipped his arms into the coat.

"Cool I'm gonna be Phantom now whoa!"

The last escaped him when he nearly fell to the floor when the heavy coat landed on his shoulders. The Warblers laughed and Wes smiled.

"You were saying", Wes asked.

"Geez what's this thing made of", John asked. "It weighs a ton!"

"The school didn't want to buy real leather coats for me and the stand in Phantom, it would be too expensive so they let these be made", Wes explained. "It's made out of rubber and helped kept in place with steel wires, shoulder pads, lots and lots of foam to make it comfortable oh and no car-wheels were injured in making this thing thank you very much."

The Warblers stared and John tried to move gracefully in the thing… he wasn't successful.

"And of course Phantom keeps a few things in his pockets throughout the show so it gets heavier", Wes said and shrugged.

"I have a question", one of the freshmen, Lewis, said.

"Yeah", Wes asked.

"You said at the hospital that your brother Elijah isn't related to Toby."

"Yeah", Chris said. "But he's related to us."

"So how come Puck said that there are now five Chang boys?"

Mike, Wes and Chris laughed.

"Okay", Mike said and smiled. "Chris, Wes and I have the same parents but they later got a divorce and both remarried."

"Mom married Michael Chang", Wes explained. "So Mike, Chris and I got that last name too. We chose too because mom got custody over Mike so he was named Michael Chang."

"But I chose to add Montgomery as well and Chris and Wes chose to add Chang."

"So Wes is now Wesley Yao Montgomery Chang", Chris explained.

"Mike is Michael Ling Montgomery Chang", Wes took over.

"And Chris is Christopher Meilin Montgomery Chang."

"Hence the Montchangs", Lewis said.

"Exactly", Wes said with a smile. "Now when dad married Maria and they got a son, Elijah."

"So shouldn't he be Elijah Montgomery?" Max asked.

"He is", Chris said. "But he's also Elijah Tchang Montgomery."

"And yesterday Tobias Tin Chang was born", Mike finished. "You get it now?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good", Wes said and was about to say something more when Kurt stormed into the room and sat on his lap. "Something upset you Kurt?"

"Not something", Kurt grumbled. "Someone."

"Who", Mike asked protectively.

"Smythe."

"What did Sebastian do this time", Nick asked. Sebastian was a big flirt and they all knew it. He had been flirting with all the Warblers, including his cousin but that was just to annoy Thad. He was out almost every second night and slept around. The Warblers were starting to think he was a bad influence on younger kids and a bad representative for the Warbler name.

"Nothing really", Kurt said. "Other than hiding in Paris when Thad went through hell back home."

Wes tightened his arms around Kurt and Kurt leaned his head on Wes'.

"I know", Fred said. "It makes me so mad I wanna hurt him."

"Have you talked to Thad about it", Rock asked.

"Yes… all he said was for me to leave Sebastian alone and not be mad at him."

"But why", Luke asked.

"Look", Wes cut in before anyone could say anything. "If Thad isn't angry at Sebastian neither should we. Clearly there is something more to this than what we know so you should not dig too deep into it because you still have to go to school with both of them."

"Wait you said _you_", Nick pointed out and Wes winked. "Oh you're gonna pry from New York!"

Wes just winked again and everyone laughed and Kurt thought that happily that he wasn't the only one not trusting the meerkat.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the LONG wait but I still have somewhat of a writer's block :S**

**Malurina - Of course they were able to reach him ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Justine damn it I said no", Wes said and hid his red face in his textbook. He was blushing so much he looked like a tomato.

"But why not", Justine whined and pulled Wes' book down.

"One: my _boyfriend_ would freak out, two: I am _not _a photo model and three: I said no!"

"Oh but come on", Justine teased and put his book aside. They were down in their normal coffee shop waiting for Mitch and a friend of him and Justine. Wes had just been sitting their studying when Justine threw that random question at him. Wes sighed.

"Justine I said no", he said and then he was blinded by a bright camera light.

"Sorry for the random shot", a voice said and Wes rubbed his eyes. He looked up and saw Mitch and a guy with neon red hair. He was looking at a picture in his camera. Mitch chuckled.

"Better get used to it Wes", he said. "Bastian likes to take pictures of people in random situations… but he does it awesomely. I can promise you that picture looks amazing."

Wes looked at the guy but he seemed dead to the world. But he still somehow managed to sit down beside Justine and kiss her cheek. He didn't take his eyes off the camera ones. Mitch gave Wes a kiss on the cheek like he always did and Wes did the same to him.

"So did Justine ask you", Mitch asked.

"She did", Wes said calmly.

"And?"

Wes was about to say no when he noticed how Bastian looked up at him with eyes sparkling happily. The guy must've assumed Wes said yes and Wes sighed and smiled.

"Yeah I can do it", he said. Justine squealed and Mitch smiled. Bastian looked as if Christmas had come early and Wes could only think that he would be dead when Kurt heard about this.

* * *

Wes wasn't the only person in trouble. At McKinley there were trouble in paradise or actually… trouble in the New Directions… which is almost as far from paradise as you can get. But hey at least it was something. The girls were arguing with the boys about what songs they should do at sectionals. The boys wanted it to be something a guy had written and sung or something sexy. The girls wanted power songs. And since the girls were outnumbering the boys with 7 to 4… it looked as if they would get their wish through.

But Mr. Schue was not going to let it go that far, he had called in reinforcements when he heard a certain someone was in town for the week. Schue told both groups separately to meet him in the auditorium because he had something secret he wanted to discuss with them but later that day the two groups met in the auditorium and they weren't really that happy with seeing the other group there.

"What are you doing here", Rachel asked.

"Schue told us he has something to show us", Sam said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Schue said the same thing to us", Quinn answered her. The girls were by the piano and the boys were opposite them.

"Let me guess", Santana said dryly. "He wants us to give up the fact that our suggestion won just to make it fair to you boys. Well that's not gonna happen. The 'girl songs' are here to stay." The girls looked smugly at the boys. "So why don't you shuffle your busted masculinity off our stage?"

"Look guys", Dave said. "We can solve this without getting nasty. All right? We don't have to get vicious."

"Oh I think we do", Santana said in her normal bitchy way. "See us girls are 3 Fs, fierce, female and phenomenal."

"Phenomenal is spelt with ph", Sunshine corrected shyly and Santana rolled her eyes. "But we can be fierce, female and fantastic…"

"Fine", Santana said. "What my girl Corazon said."

"Okay you know what Santana", Puck said angrily. "We have as much right as you to chose songs and shouldn't be turned down because we are only four and you seven!"

"Had it been the other way around you wouldn't complain", Rachel said. "Had it been seven boys against four girls you wouldn't complain."

"Of course not", Rory said. "But still…"

"But nothing", Quinn spat. "Okay you lost. So get it through your thick skulls and-" she was cut off when Schue appeared playing on a guitar and Shelby started singing as she walked in behind the boys, Schue walked in amongst the girls. Shelby sang:

**It's been a long time since I came around****  
****Been a long time but I'm back in town**  
**And this I'm not leaving without you**

"Is this what having a stroke feels like", Brittany asked Quinn. "Because I like it."

**Will:****  
****Just you and I**  
**Sharing our love together**  
**And I know in time**  
**We'll build the dreams we treasure**  
**And we'll be all right just you and I**

**Shelby:**  
**There's something, something about this place**

**Will:**  
**Just you and, just you and I**

**Shelby:**  
**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**

**Will:**  
**Just you and I**

**Shelby and Will:**  
**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**  
**Yeah, something about, baby, you and I**

**Oh, you and I remember our first embrace,**  
**That smile that was on your face,**  
**The promises that we made**  
**And now your love is my reward,**  
**And I love you even more,**  
**Than I ever did before**

**Shelby:**  
**There's something, something about this place**

**Will:**  
**Just you and, just you and I**

**Shelby:**  
**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**

**Will:**  
**Just you and I**

**Shelby and Will:**  
**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**  
**Yeah, something about, baby, you and I**  
**So put your drinks up, for Nebraska**  
**For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you**

**You and I**  
**You, you and I**  
**Nebraska! I rather die!**  
**Without you and I**

**We made it you and I**

When the song ended both groups cheered for them and Shelby took a bow.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby", Rachel said happily. "I-I think we can all admit that that was weirdly amazing, but what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes bringing together to conflicting things can create something totally unexpected", Schue said and looked pointedly at the girls first and then the boys.

"We're _not_giving up without a fight Mr. Schue", Quinn said tiredly.

"Not what I'm talking about. Shelby and I agreed that with sectionals coming up for us", Schue continued and walked over to the girls. "It's time we all got serious with some friendly competition."

"Each group is going to put together their own mash-up to perform head-to-head", Shelby explained turning first to the boys and then the girls.

"For the first annual McKinley High", Schue began.

"Mash-off", the two said at the same time. The kids all started cheering and looked happy, Santana though looked skeptical. But Rachel had to open her mouth of course.

"So how do we know who wins", she asked.

"We have a pair of celebrity judges that will decide along with me", Shelby said.

"Who?" Sunshine asked and Schue and Shelby pointed backstage and a couple came walking up to them. The two groups stared because it was Thad Clearwater and Sebastian Smythe.

"Hi", Thad said happily and Sebastian smiled.

"Puppy-hobbit!" Brittany cheered and ran over and jumped into his arms, hugging him, while hooking her legs around his waist. Thad smiled, hugged her back before putting her down. Then he walked up to the groups with his arm around her waist. The rest of them hurried up to hug the two Warblers.

"Aren't you guys too busy to judge our competition", Rachel asked.

"Not really", Sebastian said and shrugged. "Schue called us up and asked for two Warblers to judge… except for Mike, Chris and Kurt. They'd be partial."

"And you are not", Santana asked him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know anyone of you well enough", Sebastian said and shrugged again. "I won't pick sides… I'll pick a great performance."

"And the 'puppy-hobbit'", Puck asked and looked at Thad.

"I was forced by the other Warblers", Thad said and chuckled. "I think they are plotting behind my back."

"Plotting for what", Sam asked.

"Our sectionals… we found out we needed three songs and we only got two. When we were leaving Mike and Chris were plotting…"

"And plotting Montchangs are never a good thing", Puck and Santana said at the same time. Knowing all too well what that meant. Schue and Shelby left after a little while as the kids started to talk happily amongst themselves. But Shelby did ask Rachel, Puck and Quinn to come with her.

* * *

Shelby led them to a classroom and she smiled at all three. She told them she was in town for the week to visit some friends of hers. She told them Beth was with her and if Quinn and Puck wanted… they could meet her and even look after her for a few nights… because Shelby wanted to take Rachel out and meet her dads… and boyfriend. Chris had urged Rachel to start writing letters to her mom because even though Rachel denied it… she missed her and needed her a little bit in her life. Chris told her all the reasons she should and after talking to her dads and Mr. Schue as well… and Kurt and Tina she agreed to do it. So Shelby knew everything about Chris, Glee and everything that happened last year. Puck and Quinn both said they had to think about it… but Rachel could tell both of her friends really wanted to actually see their daughter again.

* * *

While this was going on the rest of the ND were talking with Sebastian and Thad. Brittany had moved from Thad's lap to Sebastian's. He was a bit confused at first but hey… who doesn't like Brittany. Sugar took that as an opportunity for her and she moved towards Thad. But Tina came to his rescue and sat down beside him.

"Are the Warblers ready for sectionals", she asked and Thad grinned.

"Heck yeah", he said. "We'd love it if all of you came to watch us. It would spur us on a lot."

"Will Wes be there", Santana asked.

"Sadly not", Sebastian said. "He can't get time off from uni… I think they are doing it on purpose because he left when his brother was in the hospital and for staying so long after when baby Chang was born."

"How is Baby Chang", Sam asked.

"Oh he is just adorable", Tina cooed. "He is the cutest baby ever."

"Yes but it seems like little Eli isn't too happy", Sebastian said.

"Aw is he jealous", Sugar cooed. "That's so cute!"

Thad smiled slightly and Sebastian chuckled. Santana looked at the two of them. She had talked to Kurt a bit and had heard what kind of guy Sebastian was. But it was strange to her because she didn't agree at all. Sebastian seemed to be a genuinely sweet guy. He was even sweet to Sugar and Brittany and was telling them everything they wanted to know about Paris. And he did it so gently and soft that he reminded her of Wes. She didn't understand why Kurt and the other Warblers seemed to despise him so much. He looked at Santana and smiled at her when Brittany whispered something in his ear. Sebastian winked at her and Santana found herself smiling, but not really knowing why.

* * *

Puck was sitting in the choir room, alone. Beth was here… in Lima and he could see her if he wanted to… and he really wanted to. Last time he saw her was at the hospital and he hadn't even gotten to hold her. But… could he stand the pain he would feel when letting her go again? He looked at his phone and dialed the only person he could think of.

"Welcome to hell", a voice answered. "If you want to save your soul press 1 if you want to join me in the flames of never ending suffering press 2 if you want advice press 3."

"Having a bad day bro?" Puck asked.

"You know it Putt… What gave me away? Option 1, 2 or 3?"

"The first thing you said."

"Well I am in hell so."

"College is that bad?"

"Not college per say… just my life. Now what can I help you with?"

Puck sighed heavily.

"Remember how I got Quinn knocked up?"

"Yeah you told me she refused to acknowledge it at first and that she got Finn into thinking that he got her pregnant via hot tub. You told me all the drama… and Mack and Mike tattled as well. I swear sometimes Mike can't keep quiet any better than Chris."

"Yeah… um you were there at regionals right?"

"Yes, Mike called and told Chris and I that Quinn went into labor."

"Well she did and she got a baby girl named Beth and she got adopted by Shelby's mom… no I mean Rachel's mom Shelby and now Shelby is in town and wants me to come meet her, well me and Quinn do you think I should?"

"Meet with Shelby? Sure she might have something important to tell you."

"No I didn't mean meet Shelby… well Shelby will be there too of course but-"

"Putt calm down", Wes cut in. "Take a deep breath. Deep breathes and then tell me what's up."

"Okay", Puck said and did as he was told. "Okay… okay I'm calm." He told Wes what was going on at McKinley and when he was done he waited for an answer.

"Well", Wes said. "I can't say what you should do. I'll just tell you what I would've done had I been in your position."

"And that is?"

"I would've gone and see her."

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't, the rest of my life I would be wondering… what if and what. What if I went? What if she liked me? What does her laughter sound like. What does she look like? Is she everything I thought she would be? But I would also wonder: Do I still love her?"

Puck was quiet for a bit. He was wondering all that himself and he was sure Quinn did as well. And when he thought about it… he really loved that little girl that he had never met. He saw her once… he gave her the name she was having. He and Quinn gave her life and he wanted to meet her. He really wanted to hold her.

"You still there Noah", a soft voice asked and he jumped, nearly dropping his phone.

"Yeah", he said. "Yeah I'm here dude… I… I know what to do."

"Good."

"I owe you one buddy."

"And I know how you can pay me back."

"How?"

"Murder me the next time you see me will ya?"

"Why?"

"You will no doubt here about it soon…"

* * *

Puck was left wondering what Wes meant but the people in Kurt's dorm heard something that night a _very _high pitched scream. The boys all looked horrified and the boy sharing a room with Kurt looked almost sick. Because what had been echoing through the dorm was:

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?!"

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the LONG wait but I still have somewhat of a writer's block :S**

**Malurina - Aw poor Sebby :(**

**Guest - We _know_ what Seb is hiding because he told Wes when they first met. Thad trusts him because of reason I can't tell you. And we'll see about Finn**


	13. Author's note

**I know you will all hate me for this but listen.**

**The thing is I really CAN'T find any motivation or inspiration for this story and I don't want to have something out that I haven't put my heart into. Which is why I will be taking this story down until I find the motivation and inspiration again.**

**One of the biggest reasons is that I no longer like Wert as a couple or Kurt as a character at all. After season 3 I really started to dislike him a lot and when I tried to cure that by watching season 1 and 2 it only got worse. I am so tempted to write that Kurt and Wes break up and find other people to date because I am not shipping them anymore.**

**I am very sorry my amazing reviewers and my amazing followers. But I hate the feeling of having something half-done on my account. Hiatus is a word I really dislike when it comes to my own stories. It makes me feel horrible because I keep a lot of people waiting. But right now I can't with a good conscience let this story continue because I feel that every chapter is VERY forced and very crappy and it won't be fun for you guys and it isn't fun for me. So in a week this story will be taken down until further notice.**

**Don't worry I have it saved on my computer for if or when I get my motivation and inspiration back. **

**If I don't take it down Kurt and Wes will break up and Kurt turn nasty... that's how I feel about the story right now and I don't think you want that. **

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY sorry about this guys. But I need to feel that I love my work and right now I don't love this story. Please don't hate me but I just can't write this pairing anymore right now. I've already had to delete six storylines where Wes and Kurt break up for one reason or another. So sorry. But I hope you keep reading my other work.**

**The thing is also that I can't get into the state of mind I had when I wrote the Asian Mystery because I don't like Kurt anymore but I know you all do. And I don't want to make you upset by turning Kurt into a horrible person in this universe. I've already had to delete a few chapters because Kurt was turning more and more nasty and that's not how he was in the Asian Mystery. I really am sorry guys.**

**Lots of hugs and love from Eraman.**


End file.
